


Into the West

by Rohirric (Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, War, Wraith, Wraith Girl, Wraith/Elf relationship, wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Rohirric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the great battle against The dark Lord Sauron and Isildur's death, the ring has been kept safely in the Shire under the care of Bilbo Baggins. Peace had taken over the land. but it was all just a vale hiding the growing forces in Mordor. The ring lie sin wait for it's master. and force of unlikely companions gather together to try to keep safe this earth and destroy the ring.</p><p>However Eadlyn a girl birthed from unholy beginnings struggles with the nature of who she is and her past. Aragorn does not trust her, yet knowing his history she doesn't trust him either, the two can be a problem on this journey. both being fiercely protective of the Hobbit Frodo whom carries the weight of Middle earth survival on his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning Hobbits

A ranger road a mighty black gypsy through the forest, staying away from the roads, her cloak and hood shadowing any image of her face. She road as if the whips of her masters lie behind her. Pale white eyes like that of a ghost pierced the night. Horrible screeches followed behind her. Pulling at the reigns she made her steed gallop faster, for a draft breed the mare moved fast, hoof beats thundered behind horse and rider. Black riders four in numbers trailed behind her tirelessly. “Come now Iluad faster” The ranger breathed pusher her horse to go faster. And that the mare did, breathing heavily labored as she ran. The ranger let go of her reigns and drew her bow, firing at those pursuing her. “Eadlyn” The back rider hissed as they dodged the arrows. The Mare Iluad came to a halt rearing back as a bright white light flashed through the forest, the Riders screamed out and fled. A sound escaped from the ranger Eadlyn’s mouth something that one would hear come from a wounded banshee. She shielded her eyes as the light died down. “Sorry child” an elderly gentle voice called. Eadlyn looked up, a wizard in the ranks of the grey robes stood before her “Gandalf” She gasped a slight smile tugging at her lips. “It is good to see you again” He greeted with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I feel something is coming…the ring has not been found, yet” Gandalf said from his fireworks cart. “But with the wraths arrival….I fear it is only a matter of time” He added. Eadlyn looked down at her reigns. “So…you know where it is…that ring?” She asked her voice clouded over. “right it child….” Gandalf warned. Eadlyn frowned “yes I know, do not worry…I am stronger than that of my father’s…” she warned. Gandalf nodded “I know this…that is why I am asking you to do the following task…” He replied Eadlyn looked up at the wizard “what would you have me do?” she asked “You are familiar with the shire….is that Right?” He asked the ranger nodded “I need you to watch a few friends of mine” He said. Eadlyn listened attentively.

**||2 Years Latter||**

Eadlyn walked down the small road through the Shire, with her a walking stick. She was uncloaked her long black hair in a high ponytail and that that would not fit in the ponytail hug below it. She was clad I rangers gear, and a metal breast plate armor. On her back were her bow and arrows, and two elvish knives. She ignored the scowls from the elder Hobbits. But it has been 2 years now and they were quiet used to her. He bowed her head to them respectfully “good day” She said with a friendly smile, her white eyes made her look somewhat frightening but her smile was warmer than her appearance. Up ahead of her at the very last house down the road for quite a while, she could see a small figure waving her down excitedly and smile pasted on his face. “Eadlyn!” he called running to her “master Frodo” she laughed looking down at him as he beamed up at her. He blushed a bit; He had a fancy for Eadlyn all 5’4” of her, since Gandalf brought her along with him 2 years prior. “Happy birth day master Frodo” She said calmly. “Gandalf was just here” He said to her turning around to walk with her into Hobitington. “really now…” Eadlyn said trailing off into deep thought a frown came to her face. “Eadlyn..” Frodo asked worriedly looking up at her. His voice brought her back, she looked down at him a forced a smile. “So master Frodo, how old are you know…about 50?” she asked with a playful smile. Frodo chuckled “ha ha ha, 33 for your information..And not a day older” he said with a nod, Eadlyn smiled down at him. “Oh really now…how odd” she said slyly walking ahead of him. “What’s odd?” he called after her, she looked down at him coyly and smiled “I myself am only 23 years” she said “and you look younger than I” she added in with amusement. “It’s the height” Frodo laughed. 

“Eadlyn!” Pippin called as she  & Frodo entered the Green Dragon, He waved them down to his table. “Hello there Pip” Eadlyn greeted, Pippin shivered as he looked into her eyes, they always seemed so dead. Yet he smiled at her anyway, “you’ve been gone for quite a while yet…where did you go this time?” He asked eyes flickering with curiosity. “I had…” Eadlyn said trailing off. Memories flooded back to her, she was standing in Isangard walking next to Sarumon, he took her to the top room of his tower, and showed her a round black stone. Snapping out of it she looked down at the hobbits “I had to go visit an old friend…He’s not…doing mentally well…” She said slowly and somewhat gravely. Frodo and Pippin looked at one another confused. Frodo reached out his hand and laid it atop of hers. “Eadlyn….are you ok?” He asked worriedly, the ranger smiled down at him. “I’m fine…just a pit tired…but I know what shall make me feel worlds better, how about drinks on me eh?” She asked with a smile. “Sounds good to me” Pippin chimed in with a large smile. “very good” Eadlyn said turning to flag down a waitress. 

Eadlyn strolled around the Shire, it was late noon and the sun was setting, she stood near a small river on a bridge, and waited there. She had news to report to Gandalf, and as soon as possible. A burning sensation came to her chest; Eadlyn winced and laid her hand on it hoping it would stop soon. The world around her became Smokey and grey. Images and scene became wispy like spirits. She could hear them, screeching in the far off void, the wraths. A hand laid on her shoulder, and she was quickly brought out of this strange world gasping for air as if she had been drowning. Turning around she looked up at Gandalf gratefully, he gave her a knowing glance. “Eadlyn child…” He said simply. Eadlyn nodded “I’m still here…He can never have me…not while I still breath” she said darkly. Eadlyn cast her eyes up to the sky and then to the party that was building below far down the hills. “Maybe I should not have come here…” she thought. “You had something to share with me?” He asked. Eadlyn nodded slowly “A few things…Sarumon’s not acting himself…something’s changed in him…I fear..I fear for where his loyalties will lie…in the end…” Eadlyn said searching Gandalf’s eyes “have you spoken with him…recently?” She asked Gandalf sighed resting on his staff and shook his head. Eadlyn nodded and sighed “I’ve seen orcs in large numbers traveling in large numbers across middle earth…and goblins are resurfacing in the dwellings of the dwarves…the Elves are restless….” Eadlyn paused “we are running out of time….the ring-“ Gandalf hushed her “It will be kept somewhere secret…somewhere safe…there is no need to worry so early” Gandalf said smiled down at her fatherly. Eadlyn nodded stiffly. “Besides…why linger on such grave matters when there is a party to be had!” He added in Eadlyn smiled and shook her head at him. “I am glad you are here…” she said. 

Eadlyn walked around the town party that had been thrown for its eldest living hobbit Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo Baggins. Festivities had been well kicked off and the party was in full stride. Music was playing Hobbits where dancing, drinking and being merry. Eadlyn smiled and giggled a bit as some Hobbits walked by staggering and tripping as they carried a very large cake. “Can I lend a hand?” she asked trying to offer up a friendly smile. The Hobbits looked at each other before nodding with one another and handing the ranger the cake. Eadlyn smiled and followed them to where they wished the cake to be set. Once she was done helping Eadlyn went back to observing the crowd, she smiled and laughed as she watched the Hobbits dance, she clapped with the music. Frodo grabbed her had “dance with me!” He said with a playful grin. “oh no I couldn’t” Eadlyn said laughing. “look there’s a nice lass over there…ask her” She said pointing to a blonde Hobbit girl Frodo shook his head and laughed “already did, now come on” he called grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the crowd. Frodo dance and Eadlyn stood awkwardly He rolled her eyes at her and took her hands making her dance with him. Eadlyn sighed and danced along what little steps she could remember from her past. Frodo smiled “that’s it!” he said Eadlyn leered at him but smiled nonetheless she was having fun. Soon the Hobbits began to clap and cheer for her, Eadlyn stopped dancing and looked around slightly embarrassed and very flattered, she blushed a bit and curtsied before leaving the dancing crowd. 

Frodo followed her and pointed out same glancing at Rosie, a lovely hobbit girl whom he had had his eyes on for quite a while now. Eadlyn smirked and followed Frodo over to him. They sat on either side of Sam. “go on Sam! Ask Rosie to a dance!” Frodo cheered on “ah yes Sam…look at her, just a lovely woman shouldn’t have to dance alone…” Eadlyn added in “I-I think I’ll just have another Ale” Sam said hopelessly. Eadlyn shook her head, “ what a shame…” she thought to herself, Frodo frowned and then looked at Eadlyn “what this” he mouthed “oh no you don’t!” he called with a light shove he pushed same into the dancing crowd and into Rosie’s arms. Sam looked stunned but Rosie just smiled gracefully and brought him into a dance. Frodo laughed loudly and Eadlyn chuckled. Frodo stopped laughing and gave the ranger a sidelong glance he held a smirk “and what are you laughing about…you have to dance with me again” He stated Eadlyn’s smile fell “but I just did” she stated “Its my birthday..I saw dance” he said quickly pulling her back out into the dancing crowd “for a hobbit you sure are forceful” she yelped mockingly. 

“Look!” Frodo called as there was a loud Boom, a silvery white firework flew into the sky, erupting into a marvelous mushroom of flicking lights over the party field. “wow” Eadlyn breathed watching the little lights fall and disappear slowly into the night sky. Some of the remaining lights turned into spear like shapes before jetting off into the distance. Frodo looked up at Eadlyn and blushed slightly before tugging at her arm. Eadlyn looked down at him and smirked, she had know the hobbit liked her, but she could not return his feelings and he knew this. But he still found it fun to flirt with her. “come here” she sighed shaking her head. Frodo smiled. “close your eyes” she whispered. Frodo did as told, Eadlyn smiled and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away Frodo’s eyes were like saucers. “Happy birth day master Frodo” she said before walking off, leaving the Hobbit holding his cheek, a smile slowly came to his face. Sam raced up to him looking stunned. Frodo just laughed and went back to dancing with Sam this time. 

Eadlyn had been sitting watching the party go on, when suddenly a dragon made of fire took to the skies, Eadly jumped up and saw it was headed for Frodo & Bilbo, she raced to them but they ducked just in time. The dragon flew off into the distance, Eadlyn readied her bow to shoot it down, and just as she was about to fire, the dragon exploded into “fireworks” Eadlyn said dumbfounded as all of the hobbits horror went away into an awe filled cheer of amusement. Eadlyn reholsted her bow and shook her head. “Well I’ve never” she said with a smirk as she chuckled. 

Eadlyn, Gandalf, Frodo and the other hobbits gathered under the great party tree. As Bilbo stood at the front. Frodo dragged Eadlyn behind him and sat down on a chair making her take the chair next to him. Gandalf chuckled at Frodo’s behavior and shook his head t Eadlyn who just sighed and smiled. “Speech!” a Hobbit called out “Speech, Bilbo, Speech!” a few others called “Speech!” Frodo egged on laughing and clapping. Bilbo smiled and held out his arms “My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots.” He called out “ProudFeet!” a grumpy old hobbit called out. Bilbo waved him off facetiously. Eadlyn and some of the hobbits laughed at this "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo said in the thrilled tone. “happy birthday Bilbo!” “happy birthday” “Happy Birth day!” the crowd called out in glee. Eadlyn smiled it was refreshing being here, at such a merry moment in time. 

She almost wished she could freeze time right here. "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." Bilbo said with a sigh, the hobbits cheered at the compliment. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo said. Eadlyn snickered at this statement as many of the hobbits looked around confused. Frodo smiled and shook his head at his uncle. "I, uh, I h-have things to do." Bilbo said almost absently, as he fumbled with something behind his back “I have put this off for far too long” He whispered. Eadlyn hearing this arched an eyebrow "I regret to announce… this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." Bilbo said Frodo’s smile fell as Bilbo looked at him “goodbye” he whispered. Frodo jumped up out of his chair and Eadlyn followed suit shortly after when Bilbo vanished before their eyes. 

Eadlyn slipped in silently into Bagend, to see Gandalf smoking his pipe “so…Bilbo’s gone then…” Eadlyn asked walking to his side. Gandalf looked back at her gravely “I fear, you might have been right child” He said Eadlyn drew In a sharp breath looking Gandalf in the eye. The door to the hobbit hole opened “Bilbo!, Bilbo!” they could hear Frodo call out. The two never stopped looking at one another. Eadlyn could hear Frodo feet on the wood floors as he approached the two. "He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Frodo uttered as he stood at Gandalf’s side. 

Gandalf’s eyes had turned to the fire in deep thought. Frodo held Bilbo’s ring I his hand “Gandalf?” he asked andalf turned ot him slowly “hmm?” he asked looking down at the ring “Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End…" Gandalf said taking out a envelope. Frodo dropped the ring inside and Gandalf sealed it quickly. Eadlyn nodded her head up peering down at the envelope darkly "…along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf warned. Gandalf stood up Eadlyn offered her hand to help him and he took it, gathering his hat and staff he went to the door and Eadlyn followed. “Where are you going?” Frodo asked slowly “I have things I must do” Gandalf said simply but urgently. 

“What things?” Frodo said sharply as he saw Eadlyn leaving as well. “questions..questions that need answering” Gandalf said “ But you’ve only just arrived!” Frodo called “I don’t understand” he said softly. Gandalf stopped at this and looked down at Frodo “ Neither do I” he sighed. “keep it secret” Gandalf said handing him the envelope, he held onto Frodo shoulders “keep it safe” He added, Frodo looked at him confused but nodded, Gandalf then quickly left the hobbit hole. Frodo looked up at Eadlyn his eyes were sad as she followed Gandalf out. “Gandalf!” she called. The wizard stopped “we can’t just leave him…his uncle just left…he’s all the family he’s ever known” Eadlyn said Gandalf walked back to her and search her eyes “you know as well as I, there is some things we must look into…we will return...Frodo will be fine” Gandalf said. Eadlyn groaned in displeased but he was right, nodding curtly she called her horse to her Iluad, and mounted the mare following Gandalf out of town. 


	2. Recelection of the Ring, Meetings in bag End

Eadlyn road furiously through the forests headed for Bag End of the Shire. Her eyes focused on the forest ahead of her. Once again she stayed off of the roads. Her horses hooves thundering against the ground, she had just come from Bree. And saw a Black Rider pass through. She needed to get to the Hobington before he did. “Come on Iluad…Go” Eadlyn called “go!” she cried flicking the reigns, as the horse ran faster. In the distance Eadlyn could see a Black rider, talking to a hobbit as she reached the Shire. Glaring she turned Iluad and headed in another way.

Tying her horse up behind Bilbo’s place she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and silently slipped inside Bag End. “Gandalf?” He called in a whisper, “Frodo?” she called again. “Gand-“ Eadlyn’s calls where muffled as Gandalf pulled her back into the darker shadows of the house. He put his finger to his lips and pointed as a horse and rider rose by quickly. Eadlyn’s eyes where wide at the site of a black rider. Gandalf let go of her mouth as the rider went away. “Frodo…he’s still out ad about in the shire…I’ve got to go get him” she whispered heading towards the door. Gandalf grabbed Eadlyn holding her back “No, It will sense you…wait, Frodo will come he will be fine” Gandalf instructed. Eadlyn didn’t like it but she stayed.

Frodo went to open to door to Bag End, as he entered he looked around wearily; it was pitch black inside of the hobbit hole. Papers blew around in the breeze and curtain swayed under the eerie fading blue light of the moon. Frodo walked inside slowly, looking around. Gandalf reached out and touched Frodo’s shoulder. Eadlyn noticed how wild Gandalf was looking. But she herself had a heart racing. Frodo nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to see Gandalf didn’t help matters. Eadlyn stepped out of the shadows. “is it secret is it safe!” Gandalf said in a hushed yet slightly raised voice. Frodo quickly went to the cupboard in the hall and grabbed the Envelope out of it, his eyes wide he handed it to Gandalf. The wizard quickly snatched it form the hobbit and tossed the envelope in the fire. “What are you doing?” Frodo called running to grab it out of the flames; Eadlyn grabbed his hand and pulled him back, never taking her eyes off of the fire. Frodo looked down at his hand in hers and blushed a deep red. The wizard & the ranger watched as the paper around the rings was turned to ashes, but the ring was unscaved, shimmering in the flames. Gandalf took some tongs and pulled the ring out of the fire. Eadlyn’s eyes seemed to be glued to it, she could hear it whispering to her in the Black speech of Mordor. Her grip on Frodo’s hand tightened Gandalf gave her a side glance. Eadlyn used what control she had over herself left to turn her head away. She let go of Frodo’s hand and walked off into a corner. With her back turned to them all. She looked down at her hands. “No…I am stronger than this..than them…it’s not worth it …fight it” She thought to herself “fight it” she whispered softly closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and then released it. Once she was calm she turned and headed back to Frodo and Gandalf.

"Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool." Gandalf told Frodo, Frodo look pensive but did as he was told. He flinched slightly as Gandalf dropped the ring into his hand; It was heavy, very heavy for such a little thing. Frodo looked up at Gandalf confused and slightly afraid for all that was going on He and Eadlyn where acting strange. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asked. Frodo looked back at the Ring Eadlyn watched Frodo intently as he fumbled with the ring between his fingers, searching for something “Nothing…I see nothing…” He said focusing on the ring. Gandalf & Eadlyn sighed in relief and a smile came to his face slightly. “Wait” Frodo muttered, both ranger & Wizard tensed, Eadlyn closed her eyes and lowered her head. “There are markings” Frodo said a bit louder, turning the ring around in his hand. Runes appeared on the ring, they were faint but got brighter with the seconds and whispers came forth from it. Eadlyn clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo said as he tried hard to figure out what the writing said. “There are few who can” Gandalf said darkly looked up at Eadlyn, She raised her head her eyes where hollow and lifeless. Frodo looked back at her. “The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Eadlyn said turning her head to the side."In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and-“ Eadlyn stopped unable to finish she walked off again “in the darkness bind them.'" Gandalf finished Eadlyn looked down at her hands which were shaking. Closing her eyes a fiery eye burned into her soul “Eadlyn” It hissed at her as I called her. She shut her eyes tighter. “leave me be” she whispered.

The Three sat down at the table, as Frodo poured them some tea. Eadlyn focused on the ring which was sitting in the center of the table. "This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf explained. At the sound of Sauron’s name the fiery eye came back into Eadlyn’s vision. "Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave." Frodo said lowly looking at the ring as well. "Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." Gandalf said looking towards Eadlyn who’s eyes were still glued to the ring, she could not remove them from it. "But he was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed." Frodo called out, the ring began to whisper softly, Eadlyn moved her lips and whispered silently with it, Frodo and Gandalf looked at the Ring startled Gandalf noticed Eadlyn and laid a hand on her shoulder, she quickly snapped out of it and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide. Frodo squinted a bit at her, he had never seen her like this. Eadlyn was a ranger, she had seen it all or so he thought, she was usually smooth, Sauvé, and calm. But this, this was new. "No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness." Gandalf said Frodo watched Eadlyn whom seemed to be shivering under the presence of the ring. He quickly snatched it up in his hands. "All right, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?” Frodo said determined, Gandalf stayed quiet, and Eadlyn cast her eyes out the window. “Do they Gandalf?" he asked again. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first." Gandalf said wearily. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…" Gandalf said pausing.

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo said franticly Eadlyn closed her eyes again, a vision came to her, under the misty moon lithe two black rider road more the sire, a hobbit sanding outside lifted his lantern, looking at the two strangers. “Who goes there!” he demanded, but the black rider raised his scythe and decapitated the hobbit, and continued on their way. Eadlyn’s eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet, walking towards the window she peered out of it, she was back to her normal composure and stood rigidly. “Take it Gandalf, take it!” Frodo said panicked holding out the ring to the wizard. “No Frodo!” Gandalf called backing away. “the will you take it!” Frodo called walking over to Eadlyn she looked down at it gazing at it for a while, Frodo looked up at her and watched has her hand reached out for the ring trembling. Suddenly Eadlyn drew back her hand sharply holding it to her chest “no master Frodo…I cannot…I can…not” she said her voice fading off. Frodo turned back to Gandalf “You must take it!” he called. "You cannot offer me this Ring!" Gandalf called back. “But I’m Giving it to you!” Frodo called still holding it out in his palm. "Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf said eyeing Eadlyn whom was now looking back out of the window. “But” Frodo said distraught “It cannot stay in the Shire” he said. “No…no it can’t” Gandalf said slowly. Eadlyn looked at the two as Frodo slowly closed his hand around the ring, he gazed up at Gandalf, gulping. “What Must I do?” He asked he knew..he had no choice in what was to be said.

Eadlyn held open a Backpack while Frodo flung clothing and other items into it. “You must leave and Leave quickly” Gandalf instructed. “where? Where do I go?” Frodo asked hurriedly "Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree." Gandalf said throwing him a rolled up shirt, Frodo caught it and shoved it into the bag, before tossing some food into it. "Bree. What about you?" Frodo asked looking up at Gandalf, “I will be waiting for you, At the Inn of the Prancing Pony” Gandalf said. “What about you?” Frodo asked looking up at Eadlyn. “I’ll be right here, I will start ahead of you to clear your path, but I won’t be that far ahead…I’ll start you off, and then leave on ahead….It’s not safe….for me to be with you on the way there” She said in a soothing voice but it faded and got colder. Frodo nodded. "And the Ring will be safe there…in Bree?” Frodo asked. "I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo; he'll know what to do." Gandalf said, Eadlyn gave Gandalf a skeptical look. “I wouldn’t be so sure” she whispered as she zipped up Frodo’s bag. Gandalf helped him into his cloak. "Travel only by day. And stay off the road." Gandalf warned. Eadlyn stood behind Frodo watching the two. A smile came to Frodo’s face. "I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said looking up at the wizard. "My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf said. Eadlyn twitched her head towards the window as she heard a light rustling. She raised her hand signaling Gandalf to be quiet. “get down!” Gandalf called, Frodo ducked down to the ground as Gandalf walked over to Eadlyn & the window. Eadlyn quietly opened it, Gandalf looked around outside of it and then gazed at the bushed, and slowly he took up his staff, and then whacked the bushes with it with great force.

Something groaned, Eadlyn reached down and grabbed it by its hair and flung it down on the table. Gandalf pointed his staff at it. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" He yelled. Eadlyn quickly took her hands off of Sam not wanting to hurt him. "I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam said quickly. "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" Eadlyn said somewhat sharply. "I heard raised voices." Sam managed to get out frightened by the Ranger & Wizard. Frodo got up to his feet slowly seeing it was ok. “what did you hear..speak!” Gandalf ordered. "N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin'…. unnatural." Sam said his eyes darting between Gandalf and Eadlyn. He knew she wasn’t your usual Man… if she was the race of Man at all. With her White eyes, dark ebony skin her hair was thick and bone straight, and fell to her knees within its high ponytail. She was slender and well built but utterly curveless. “Nooo?” Gandalf said looking at Frodo as if he had a plan. "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you…" He added in, Eadlyn peered down at Sam and smirked. Frodo looked at the two and a small smile came to his face. But Samwise didn’t seem to understand.


	3. Strider

It was early morning now, under the light o the rising sun Eadlyn, Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam walked along the road. All seemed quiet, Sam lumbered behind the other three, tied down with pots, pans and other supplies. "Come along Samwise, keep up!" Gandalf called out, Eadlyn shook her head. And sighed “give the guy a break huh…” She said smiling at Gandalf a bit. The four of them came to the entrance of the forest like area, and stood atop of the under growth and beneath the dense trees. "Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." Gandalf said “people, trees, rivers, mountains” Eadlyn muttered under her breath Gandalf eyed her as if to say “do not scare them” Eadlyn shut herself up as Gandalf turned to Frodo “is it safe?” He asked Frodo patted his vest pocket, "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power." Gandalf warned looked up at Eadlyn, whom looked away almost shamefully so “"Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." Gandalf added Frodo nodded slightly, Gandalf took one last glance at Eadlyn, she nodded at him with a serious face, and then Gandalf road off ahead of them. Frodo looked at Sam, and then to Eadlyn, whom nodded ahead of them. “come on, I cannot walk with you for too long master Frodo” She said. Frodo sighed and took his walking stick and began walking with Sam. Eadlyn trailed behind them a bit with her horse.

Across the countryside, refreshing streams, hillsides and meadows the three traveled. Eadlyn took in every bit of the landscape like it was golden honey. She would miss the Shire, as she knew she would not return until the ring had been dealt with. If she should return at all. Frodo looked up at her, she looked so serious, a grave serious. She now walked head of them. He sped up a bit to walk at her side. “Eadlyn…” He called, the ranger looked down at him and managed a smile. “I will have to leave you soon. But I shall see you again in Bree” she said shortly before speeding up again. Frodo stopped walking to wait for Sam but watched her puzzled. Eadlyn stopped before a corn field and gazed into it. Gazing up at a scarecrow. Sam and Frodo stopped behind her. “This is it” Sam breathed looking up at the figure. “this is what?” Frodo asked turning to his friend. Eadlyn listened loosely to them talk as her eyes scanned the area. "If take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam said taking in a deep breath. Eadlyn looked down at her feet, “home…” she thought casting her eyes up ahead of her blankly. She hadn’t known the meaning of the word because she herself never had one. "Come on Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: 'It's a dangerous business…'” Frodo said with a smile urging his friend to keep walking “going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'" Frodo said, turning his gaze up at Eadlyn “I mean after all…she’s been roaming nearly her whole life, after a while..you get used to it” Frodo added his smile growing wider.

Night was falling, Sam began to cook some bacon and it filled the air, Eadlyn stood in the highest branch of an big old tree and kept watch. Frodo sat beneath her on a lower limb watching her as she kept watch over them, and he smiled to himself. Suddenly she jumped down “listen” she said lowly, Sam could hear it t as well as Frodo, a soft singing was coming from further in the wood. Sam led the way. The three o them hid down low under the brush and watched as a band of elves traveled through the darkening woods. They sang as they did so a gentle and beautiful long. The hobbits looked upon them fixedly. Eadlyn watched them and frowned "They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." Frodo said as both hobbits gazed at fair folk. “Never to return, they are leaving middle earth” Frodo said. Sam frown this time “ I don’t know why” He said watching them until they let “but I’m sad” he added, Eadlyn got up and walked off back to their camp the Grey havens was some place she would never see, she was bound to the Darkness of the shadows, for her earthy and eternal life long. Frodo watched Eadlyn and got up to go to her; he grabbed her arm and rubbed it with his thumb. “You two should get some rest.” She said softly scaling the tree again.

The Hobbits where having a hard time finding rest on the hard ground. Eadlyn was quiet used to it but they’d never had to rough it before, she pulled out her Elvin flute and began to play it, Frodo smile and Sam sighed and before long both hobbits where fast asleep. Eadlyn looked up to the misty skies, she could feel A black rider in the distance watching over the land, she leered to herself ad looked down at the hobbits, before leaping out of the tree silently landing with the skills of a feline “be safe, little masters” she whispered before mounting her horse Iluad and heading off into the night. Eadlyn stayed off of the roads and traveled slowly through the night, as to not be spotted by the black riders however she was not so lucky. A loud cry came from behind her. “Eadlyn” He hissed holding out his hand to her, the riders horse was matted and blood stained Iluad stomped her feet and reared at the site of it. “I am not one of you, Be gone, demon of Sauron” Eadlyn hissed her voice just as distorted as the rider’s. He tilted his head and withdrew his hand. Another rider rode out of the shadows. Without a second thought Eadlyn flicked Iluad’s reigns and they went bolting through the trees, the Riders made chase. But Eadlyn was determined not to lead them to Bree. She zigzagged through the trees, coming up behind one rider and drew her Elvin blade and hacked at its arm, it cried out and the other rider swung it’s scythe at her, Eadlyn ducked and sung at the rider again. Her attack was blocked and the Rider used the blunt end of his scythe, jabbing it into her stomach, the wind was knocked out of her and she los grip of the reigns. But thinking quickly she grabbed them back up in her hands and flicked them so hard it probably hurt Iluad. The mare reared back and then bolted faster than she had ever before into the woods.

Day light appeared and Eadlyn had finally lost the Riders, however she slowed down her paste so that the Hobbits could catch up with her, “with those brutes roaming around…I should stay a bit closer to them…” She thought looking at the forest around her she felt uneasy, dismounting Iluad she made camp. The hobbits where bound to catch up before nightfall. Eadlyn awoke to find she was surrounded by mist in the night, she jumped up cursing herself “I fell asleep” she growled mounting Iluad quickly leaving her camp behind. "Run! This way, follow me! Run!" Eadlyn could hear Pippin call out, She doubled back hidden in the darkness of the forest, the Hobbits ran right past her, looking up she could see a Black Rider chasing them, turning Iluad around her chased behind the rider. Frodo was lagging behind the others whom had already made it to the raft. “no you don’t” Eadlyn muttered under her breath drawing both of her swords as she got closer to the Rider. There was a loud screech as a second rider appeared. “damn it!” Eadlyn curse still trailing behind them, but moving closer quickly.

“Run Frodo!” Pippin called out, “go!’ Frodo urged on as the hobbits unties the ropes and started to push the boat off. “Hurry!” Merry called, but the riders where closing in on Frodo fast, He was almost there. Eadlyn rode into view her blades raised. “Frodo!” Sam called out as Eadlyn made Iluad jump her large body into the air, Eadlyn swung her swords at the riders on her way down, the blades it the riders just as Frodo jumped for the rafted, his leaped far and made it, the impact of Eadlyn’s swing made the riders fall from their horses. Eadlyn rode Iluad in front of the riders, and growled from deep within her throat. “If you want the Halflings..you go through me…They are mine…” she hissed. The Riders jumped to their feet and where ready to fight. “Eadlyn!” Frodo cried out as he turned to look back he saw her parry a attack from one of the riders. “I’m behind you…go!” she called back, but her voice was still distorted much like that of the riders. Frodo leaned on the edge of the raft and watch the fight until Eadlyn and the riders disappeared into the mist.

It was about an hour’s float to the shore, it had began to rain and the hobbits were soaked down to the bone even under their cloaks. The spotted the Bree gates and looked at one another, they hadn’t the slightest clue on how to present themselves to the gate keeper. Frodo lead the group up to the gates and knocked loudly. A peep hole opened above the hobbits heads, but when the gate keeper saw no one, he opened a lower peep hole that was at the hobbits eye level. The rain was still pouring down and the mist had faded away, but now it was freezing out. "What do you want?" the gatekeeper asked. Frodo, Merry, pippin, and Sam looked at one another briefly before Frodo spoke up. "We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo called out, The Gatekeeper looked around at the small group before swinging the gate open. "Hobbits! Four hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?" He asked slightly shock and certainly amused. "We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo said clearly and quickly, he didn’t want those Black riders to show up again. "All right young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The elderly gatekeeper said while ushering the hobbits inside the gates.

After being tossed around outside in the crowded rainy streets of Bree, the hobbits where relieved to finally have made it inside the dry warmth of the Prancing Pony in. The bar was loud and full. Frodo looked up at the front desk that towered over him. “Excuse me!” he called up. "Good evening, little masters! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available. Mister uh" Butterbur the man working the front desk asked peering down over the desk at them. Frodo paused for a moment “Underhill…my names Underhill” Frodo said glancing back at the others. "Underhill. Yes…" Butterbur said looking a bit tipsy, "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked "Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember: elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat… “ Butterbur said a smile coming to his face as he explained. Frodo nodded with a smile as well a smiled came to all of the hobbits faces. Butterbur then frowned a bit “Not seen him for six months." He said. At this all the hobbits frowned. “w-well what about Eadlyn…no last name, a ranger, eyes as white as the dead…” Frodo said. Butterbur thought for a while “ah yes scary lass, frequent visitor here….not seen her in a while either.” Butterbur said being of little to no help.  
Frodo turned back to the rest of the hobbits “what do we do now?” Sam asked. Frodo and the rest of the hobbits decided to go have a seat in the pub. They sat quietly with their drinks waiting for Gandalf or Eadlyn either one. The room was smoky and dark, loud ad obnoxious. Some of the men eyed the hobbits warily. Frodo, same and Pippin where feeling very uncomfortable. “Sam..they’ll be here…they’ll come” Frodo said more for himself than to the others. "Get, get out of my way." A man cursed at Merry as he made his way back to the table with a large beer. He sat down next to pippin, who was gawking at the large container with wide eyes. “what is that?” He asked. Merry smiled “this my friend is a pint” Merry said proudly. Pippin’s jaw dropped a bit “they come in pints?” He asked Merry was quiet just gawking at his drink “I’m getting one!” Pippin said jumping up from the table and making his way over to the bar. Frodo snickered a bit at his cousins. “You’ve had a whole half already!” Sam called after him before turning back to his own mug shaking his head at pippin. Looking up slightly Sam noticed a dark figure had been watching them for a while now, he tapped Frodo in the side with his elbow and nodded slightly "That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived." Sam said, the man face was hidden under his cloak much like Eadlyn wore hers. Frodo’s heart stopped, just what he needed something else to worry about. Frodo saw Butterbur walking by and quickly pulled him to the side "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" He asked nodding towards the strange man. "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are….” Butterbur said taking a quick glance at the man “wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." He added turning back to Frodo “Strider?” Frodo muttered. Butterbur nodded “but if your expectin’ Rider…you might want to find a different Inn, getting the two together is bad business” Butterbur added in about to walked off “wait!” Frodo called, Butterbur turned around “Rider?” Frodo asked. Butterbur nodded “Eadlyn” he added in before scurrying off. Frodo looked over at the Man known as Strider, his eyes seemed to gleam dangerously under the light o the candle and he never took his eyes off of Frodo.

The ring began to whisper to Frodo this caused him to take the ring out ad fumble around with it out of the site of others. “Baggins” it whispered “Baggins” louder this time “Baggins!” Frodo’s eyes snapped open and he looked over to the bar. “Baggins!” Pippin’s voice said with glee. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins." Pippin said oblivious to the danger. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side" Pippin continued tell all their business. "And my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Pippin continued, completely and utterly drunken, rambling on. Frodo rushed to his feet and darted for Pippin, at this quick movement Strider took to his feet. “Pippin!” Frodo called grabbing onto his cousin, as he latched onto him Frodo slipped and fell backwards; the ring flew into the air. As it came falling down Frodo reached out his hand to it. Meanwhile Strider had calmed down in the background, he was observing this quietly, as he smoked on his pipe. The ring landed on Frodo finger, and he vanished just as Bilbo had done.

Eadlyn felt a painful tug at her heart as she lead her horse through the town of Bree, she cried out nearly fall to the ground, as she opened her eyes she found herself in that strange wispy realm, of shadow. She could hear the Black Riders Screeches. Her shadow vision took the scene to Frodo he was on the ground. He looked confused, and he was gazing into the eye of fire, the unblinking eye of Sauron. "You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!" Sauron spoke, “Leave him be!” Eadlyn hissed through the shadows, Frodo looked around hearing her voice but not seeing her. Eadlyn could feel the Black riders getting closer “take off the ring!” she tried calling to Frodo but she knew he could not hear her. Frodo looked petrified, and groped his hand for the ring, he eventually tore the ring off of his finger, and Eadlyn was pulled harshly out of the Shadow realm. Eadlyn looked down at her hands she had fell to the ground, panting she tried to regain focus of the world around her. She could hear the murmurs of the black speech in her ears. She quickly staggered to feet and headed for the Inn.

Strider snatched Frodo by his shoulder, Frodo yelped out of shock "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mister 'Underhill'!" Strider said forebodingly Frodo looked up at him shocked. Strider swiftly tossed Frodo up the stairs in the same movement Strider opened a door to a room and threw Frodo inside. Frodo fell to his knees but got up quickly turning to face the ranger. He was afraid but tried his best not to show it “what do you want?” He asked keeping his distance. "A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Strider barked “I carry nothing” Frodo cut in quickly “Indeed” Strider said quickly putting out the candles in the room. Frodo’s heart began to race now. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He said Frodo watched the man intently “who are you?” Frodo asked his voice was small "Are you frightened?" Strider asked his hood falling away from his face, to show a man, in his mid or late 30’s by looks, rough and rugged looking with wavy ashen raven hair, bright green eyes. “yes” Frodo said slowly "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider said.


	4. The Morgul Blade

Eadlyn brust through the doors of the Inn looking around, she spotted Merry, Pippin and Sam getting ready to head up a flight of stairs “Sam!” Eadlyn called running over to them with a slight limp “where is Frodo?” She asked. “Strider took him that ranger took him up the stairs!” Sam said furious Eadlyn glared at the stairwell “Strider huh” she growled running up the flight of steps. She through open the door Strider looked at her shocked for a second; Frodo smiled but was still afraid. The other hobbits rushed in front of Eadlyn. "Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!"Sam called out his hands into fists. Eadlyn held her arm out in Front of him. “Let the Halfling go strider” she said her voice had child over and her words where pointed. Strider leered at her. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." He said, ignoring the female ranger, Eadlyn leered at him “He will go nowhere with you..Gandalf’s trusted me to protect him” Eadlyn barked drawing her sword, Frodo looked between the two rangers “you will only lead them to him…you pose more risk!” Strider growled “Frodo’s life is mine and lies with my hands…I will not trust him into the hands of a failure! A coward!” Eadlyn barked Strider got quiet and looked at her with wild eyes as she removed her hood, her white eyes pierced into his soul. The Hobbits watched them intently.

Night had fallen; Both Eadlyn and Strider where up while the hobbits rested, or at least tried to rest, one ranger on either side of the room. Eadlyn stood protectively next to Frodo whom was up and watching her he felt safer now but he couldn’t say he trusted Strider completely. Eadlyn could feel the Black Riders they were now in the Inn its self. She closed her eyes and held her blades crisscrossed near her chest as she leaned against the wall near the door. Strider too had his sword ready; however his gaze was fixed upon Eadlyn. A loud screech filled the air moments later, Strider looked outside of the window to see the Black Riders mounting their horses and riding off into the night. “Alright…so your plan worked” Eadlyn said hating to admit it. The Hobbits had woken up completely.

The Hobbits watched the two rangers, wide eyed at the sounds the Riders had made. “what are they?” Frodo said with frightened eyes. Eadlyn closed her eyes and looked away walking over to the other side of the room. To see him look like that, Strider watched Eadlyn’s reaction to Frodo "They were once Men. Great kings of Men." Strider said slowly "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness." He continued tearing his eyes away from Eadlyn who seemed to shrink back with every word. He looked at the hobbits, Frodo noticed Eadlyn’s behavior and looked at her in a puzzled way. She glanced at him sidelong but quickly closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. “ Aragorn said pausing he looked back to Eadlyn, “They will never stop hunting you." He said pointedly he wanted her to hear that, Eadlyn glared at Strider from the corner of her eye, He shivered under her hollow white eyes. Frodo looked to Strider and then Eadlyn “Rider…” He whispered, Eadlyn quickly sheathed her swords and stormed out of the room. Outside of the door she collapsed to her knees and looked down at her hands which had balled up into fists. “You cannot run…it will bring you home” Sauron’s voice whispered into her soul “You…are…mine” He added Eadlyn’s eyes flew open “No…I am my own” she growled under her breath, she winced as a sharp pain flew through her heart and down into her lungs. It felt as if something was stabbing her, Eadlyn let out a sharp cry.

Frodo heard Eadlyn’s cry and quickly ran out the door, seeing her on the ground he ran to her side, resting his hand on her back as he looked over her shoulder to see her face. “Eadlyn! What’s wrong?” he asked franticly She shook her head and brushed his hand off her back. “I’ll be fine” she said getting to her feet slowly, Strider watched her emotionlessly from the door way. He looked up at him leering “I am not what you think I am” she hissed pushing past him and climbing out the bedroom’s window. Frodo watched her do so confused and worried.

That morning Eadlyn stood outside of the Inn holding the reigns of her horse and a new pony. “here Sam..” she said softly handing the hobbit the reigns “he can carry most of those pots and such…make your load lighter…we’ve a long way to go…” She said glaring up at Strider. He wanted to take the Hobbits to the Elf City, it wasn’t a bad plan, but it was dangerous and she did not trust him. “thank you…he’s beautiful…I think I’ll call him Bill” Sam said with a smile, at this Eadlyn couldn’t help but smile warmly down at the hobbit. Strider watched her do so and arched an eye brow. Her smiled quickly faded when she saw how he was looking at her. She turned her back to them all “let’s go…” She said leading Iluad along.

The party traveled through the forests again. Eadlyn was in the far back, and strider in the front to protect the hobbits from both ends. “Where are you taking us?” Frodo asked Strider. “into the wild” he said simply Frodo frowned in frustration Eadlyn new this man far too well and knew curtness was something Frodo would have to get used to. “how do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?” Merry asked “Eadlyn doesn’t even like him” He added. "I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo said never taking his eyes off of the male ranger. “he’s foul enough” Pippin piped in. “we have no other choice but to trust him…” Frodo said looking back at Eadlyn she never took her eyes o of strider, “besides…we’re under watchful eyes” He added smiling a small smile at the She ranger. “yes but where is he taking us?” Sam asked. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider said loudly letting the hobbits know he could hear them. “ah being brave I see strider…putting up such a front…you know who lives there in awaiting you…you the one who abandoned her…” Eadlyn said darkly. Strider stopped walking and stood as still as stone. He looked back at Eadlyn and glared at her. “I know who you are…” she whispered her voice distorted like that of the Black Riders. Only no one other than strider heard any of Eadlyn’s part of the conversation, she was inside of his head. He watched her as she smirked darkly at him. "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" Sam said in glee. Strider had started walking again and Eadlyn giggled at Sam’s excitement. Even though the situation was just as grave for her as it was for strider.

The party stopped in a snowy area, the hobbits stopped and pulled out their cookware, Eadlyn watched them and the stood on top of a large boulder, keeping watch. Strider looked around making sure no other presence was around. "Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till nightfall." He ordered to the hobbits. Eadlyn looked at Strider as if he where ignorant and shook her head. “You know nothing of Hobbits do you?” she asked coldly. "What about breakfast?" Pippin asked "We've already had it." Strider replied quickly Pippin stood up "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" He asked. Strider rolled his eyes and kept walking. Eadlyn jumped off of her rock ad sighed, she helped the hobbits put back their cookware. “Ignorant oaf isn’t he” she muttered making them chuckled. Frodo smiled at her slightly glad to see she wasn’t all the way checkout. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry said. Pippin turned to his cousin with wide eyes "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin asked Eadlyn shook her head and set the things on Bills back. "I wouldn't count on it." Merry said patting Pippin’s shoulder. Eadlyn looked up to see Strider in the bushes, an apple whizzed through the air and Merry caught it, and handed it to Pippin, whom looked up at the sky. Eadlyn watch Strider as he looked back at her the two were locked in a stare down before strider started walking again.

The landscape became merciless as they entered marsh lands, the much of the marsh was knee deep for the hobbits, and little fly bugs much like misquitos attacked the party, Pippin swatted at them "What do they eat” Merry said between swatting at the bugs “ when they can't get Hobbit?" He asked. Pippin tripp over a thick parch of muck and fell into the marsh. Eadlyn held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. “wait” she called out halting Iluad, she picked up Pippin ad put him on the large mare’s back, “come now she’s large enough to it all four of you” Eadlyn said as the other hobbits lined up to be mounted. Once they where all on the mare’s back Strider started walking again. Eadlyn lead Iluad behind her. “oh this is much better, we’re even higher than the bugs now” Pippin said very pleased. “I’m just thankful for the rest” Frodo said as Sam as rubbing his calf “me to” Sam said.

Night fell and after much argueing about who was going to stay with the hobbits, Eadlyn finally won the battle and got Strider to go hunt for food. She helped the Hobbits set up cap and a warm fire. Strider came back shortly with a Doe he had caught, he tossed it onto the ground in front of Eadlyn. His eyes said “you cook it” she just leered at him. Once the Hobbits where fed, and asleep Eadlyn stood at a distance from the camp overlooking the land surrounding them. “Strider sat down and began to hum while fiddling with a knife. "Tinúviel elvanui, Elleth alfirin ethelhael O hon ring finnil fuinui A renc gelebrin thiliol. Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair, And arms like silver glimmering.” He sang, Eadlyn frowned and with a short grunt she walked ever further away from the camp. Strider watch her with a blank gaze. The son awoke Frodo, he sat up and looked at Strider. "Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Frodo asked, Strider never took his eyes off of Eadlyn "'Tis the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Strider murmured his tone was sadden and troubled. “what happed to her?” Frodo asked as Strider looked away from Eadlyn “she died” He said softly looking off to the side. Eadlyn frowned and glared at the ground, her fist clenched, Frodo noticed this small movement and gazed at her, he wondered why she was so far away. Strider turned to Frodo, the air around him was much kinder and softer now. "Get some sleep, Frodo." He said.

That following day the party had left the marshlands. Eadlyn trailed behind everyone, she hadn’t said much or made eye contact, and seemed to be in deep thought. Frodo kept glancing back at her. He was worried, she was not acting herself. “What’s wrong mister Frodo?” Sam asked Frodo looked back at Eadlyn “ I don’t know…and that’s what bugging me….” Frodo said turning back to Sam “I want to help her Sam…” He said. Sam looked back at the She ranger and nodded. Strider came to a stop in front of an odd rock formation. The landscape had become quick rocky, yet it was still far better than the marshes. Strider looked up at the rock formation "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider instructed Eadlyn looked at the tower a warning filled her heart. “…I…this isn’t a good idea… the Riders know you strider…they will know you would stop here” She voice slowly. However he ignored her and led the group up the hill. “Whatever happens…you all stay near me” Eadlyn whispered to the hobbits gathering them around her.

The sun started to go down and clouds took over the sky, the made camp on an overhanging just below the ruined tower. The hobbits where grateful for the break and set sat down under the tower. Strider pulled out a few short swords and handed them to the hobbits. “so you where listening to me..” Eadlyn said to Strider, He glanced at her briefly before handing Frodo a sword. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He said to the hobbits “like I’m not even here” Eadlyn thought bitterly Frodo walked over to Eadlyn and grabbed her hand, looking up at her. “Don’t worry about him…” He said looking down at his feet and then back up at her “I trust you…we all do” Frodo said with a small smile. Eadlyn watched him silently before a smile found its way onto her face “thank you master Frodo…” She said, giving his hand a light squeeze. He nodded and released her hand before heading back to the others. Merry and Pippin whispered something with him and Frodo took one last glance at Eadlyn before setting up for the night.

“No!” Eadlyn hissed in a hushed voice, night had fallen, and everything was dark, everything but the fire Merry, Pippin, and Sam had started. Frodo sat up quickly at the sound of her voice “my tomato burst” “can I have some bacon?” “ok want some tomatoes” the three hobbits said ignoring Eadlyn. “what are you doing?” Frodo cried out franticly. Eadlyn stood over the hobbits baffled at this simple minded act. She opened and closed her mouth wanting to shout but to stunned to do so. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said unfazed “was saved some for you mister Frodo” Sam said holding out the pan. Eadlyn felt a pain serge through her heart, she grunted and clenched the shirt covering her chest, before her head snapped up she looked out into the distance. “you fools!” she growled at the hobbits before running out from the shelter of the overhanging. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo yelled running to the fire he stomped on it putting it out. He then cast his gaze to Eadlyn watching her movements as she unsheathed her swords and her eyes darted around looking for something moving. "Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin cried out. Frodo looked back at him incredulously A Nazgul’s scream filled the air. Eadlyn gasped as the pain got worse, she clenched her heart dropping one of her swords. Seeing ti fall she quickly picked it up trying to ignore the pain. She gazed over the over hanging down at the misty grounds below “five…” she muttered, The hobbits ran to her side to see for themselves. Upon seeing them they drew their swords and looked at one another afraid. “It will be ok…” Eadlyn grunted through the pain. “just stay with me” she added stronger this time as she rose to her feet slowly. She drew in a sharp breath and swung her swords around in circles. “up the steps go!” She called and the hobbits wasted no time doing as they were told, she trailed behind them.

The Hobbits stood in the middle of the ruin ring that was once a watch tower, “back to back!” Eadlyn called placing the hobbits to each other’s back. She looked Frodo in the eyes getting down to his level “Do not break formation…do you hear me” She said calmly, Frodo looked deep into her eyes and nodded, he was afraid, and that was because in her eyes, he saw fear. He had never seen any emotion other than playfulness and assuredness in her eyes. “ E-eadlyn….” Frodo stammered, searching her eyes. “Stay with each other, if you get separated, find me….” She said standing back up at full height. “And if I’m down….Find Strider” She said coldly. Frodo shook his head but stayed quiet.

Nazgul surrounded the five of them, pulling out long thick swords made of pure rough iron. Eadlyn drew in a sharp breath. And watched the wraths move in closer. Sam began to lose is cool out of fear “Back you devils!” he cried out swinging at one of the wraths, their swords clashed and Sam was thrown to the side. “Sam!” Eadlyn called knocking the wrath in the back of the head It screeched and backhanded her with its blade, Frodo began to backup out of fear and stumbled, falling. Be backed up until it hit a fallen piece of wall reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring holding in plan site for all. The leader of the Nazgul spotted this and turned to him heading towards Frodo. Eadlyn felt the leader’s movements and turned around “Frodo! No!” she called running to the leader. Frodo backed up some more but couldn’t go anywhere; the leader pulled out a long danger and held it up. Afraid Frodo slipped on the ring, and was taken into the Shadow realm. Pain surged through Eadlyn’s heart, she gasped and tried to breathe, once she regained herself she focused on Frodo and the Nazgul, all of their true forms had shown in this world of the dead. Each one of the Nazgul where shinning in this realm and they wore brilliant crowns, but they had the bodies of ghosts. They surrounded Frodo and cornered him. Eadlyn regained her strength seeing him in trouble and darted for them Blades raised. The leader, the witch-king reached out for the ring, The ring wanting to be returned raised Frodo’s hand, whispering to the Nazgul in black speech. Frodo spotted Eadlyn pushing through the Nazgul her sword raised to the witch king while he was not looking. Frodo quickly yanked his hand away; the witch king was furious at this and plunged his sword into Frodo shoulder just as Eadlyn had jumped in the air to strike him. Frodo cried out in pain, and Eadlyn’s heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest, she managed to plunged her sword into the witch kinds shoulder it went all the way through. Another Nazgul slashed Eadlyn with his scythe. She cried out louder as she was sucked out of the shadow realm, somehow Frodo found it within himself to pull off the ring. He cried out again “Frodo!” Sam called holding his friend. “oh Sam” Frodo managed to say looking at Sam and then to the battle. Eadlyn whipped around the slashed at the Nazgul that cut her, but her eyes were set on the witch king. She ran at him, as Strider cut down the one behind her. Eadlyn and the Nazgul’s sword clashed each one tried to fight the other off. Tear burned in The she rangers eyes “you..you bastard!” she barked Pulling back her sword she tried cut him but he blocked her and laughed hauntingly. Another Nazgul came from behind her and rammed his sword through her side. Strider saw this and kicked him away from her, using fire to keep them back. Eadlyn pulled back her swords and drove them both into the witch king chest where his heart would have been, but to her dismay he only cried out pulled the swords out and fled, with the others, Eadlyn grabbed her heart and pain seared thought it. She wanted to fall to her knees but she couldn’t.

She ran to Frodo’s side, lifting his body up in her arms. “Fr-Frodo!” She called through her pain. “help strider! Strider!” Sam called. Eadlyn’s hand trembled as she ran it through the hobbits hair, “I-I I’m sorry…I’m sorry” she stammered her eyes danced around franticly. Strider cam over quickly and kneeled next to them he watched her utterly stunned at her reaction before picking up the broken blade that lay next to them. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade.” Strider said dryly and the blade turned to dust in his hand. Eadlyn shook her head, she knew what it was like to be stabbed by the blade all too well, she knew the fate of the victim. “I’m sorry” she whispered. Frodo looked at her gasping from the pain; the sounds he was making became more and more like that of the Nazgul, whines, screeches. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said urgently Strider went to take Frodo from Eadlyn but she growled from deep within her throat, he back up startled. She gathered Frodo up in her arms carrying him like that of a bride in her arms. She looked up at Strider and nodded telling him to lead the way. “hurry!” Strider called as the Nazgul’s screams where heard again, the group proceeded to leave Amon Sûl. "We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam called out, Eadlyn never took her eyes off of Frodo, she knew he was in the Shadow realm and she knew he was seeing things that the other could not. “Gandalf” he called faintly “hold on Frodo” Strider said to him before walking ahead of them all. “Gandalf!” he cried louder seeing a vision. Tears feel from Eadlyn’s eyes as she entered the Shadow realm with him.

Strider grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of it “that’s not going to help him..I need you here” He ordered. Eadlyn looked at the ranger stunned, but he looked at her just the same, as tears streamed down her face. He recoiled from her, looking her up and down. “you feel?” he asked shocked. “ I am not” Eadlyn said he voice quivering as she putting heavy emphasis the word Not “ I am Not what you think I am” she started through gritted teeth. Sam watched them with worry as they kept walking, as blood poured down Eadlyn’s back and side, she was living a thin stream of blood behind her on the ground as she walked.


	5. Out of the Shadows

Strider brought them to a forest beneath a group of stone trolls, Bilbo’s trolls. Eadlyn would have smiled at this irony, if Frodo had been well enough to see it with his own eyes, she laid him down as the party rested, she touched his face, he was cold, taking off her cloak she wrapped him in it. She put her hand back on his face. “I know where you are Frodo….I know…I’ve been there….” She said hushed, she leaded down and kissed his cheek “ I see you Frodo…Even in the Shadows, I see you” She said softly, He made the noise of a sick animal at her, she frowned but knew he could hear her, his eyes were going pale, and where capping over with a milky white….they were starting to look like hers. "Look, Mister Frodo! It's Mister Bilbo's trolls!" Sam said to his friend hoping for some kind of response, Eadlyn looked away. Sam touched Frodo forehead “He’s going cold He cried out to strider. It had seemed like Sam had lost all faith in Eadlyn and she knew this. "Is he going to die?" Pippin asked his eyes darting between Strider and Eadlyn. “no” Eadlyn said sharply. Still hovering over Frodo, fussing over him, trying to keep him warm. "He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Strider said looking over to Eadlyn, whom looked off, A surge a pain flew threw her heart, a screech came from Eadlyn’s mouth as the new pain was added to the one that had already been there. As she did so, a slight screech escaped Frodo’s lips and Nazgul screams sounded off in the distance. Tears burned at Eadlyn’s eyes, “it’s ok…it’s ok…they can’t get you…I don’t let them” She said to Frodo. The Hobbits looked at Eadlyn in horror. She dared not look up at them. “they are close” Strider said. Sam ran over to Eadlyn and went to push her away from Frodo “get away from him you monster” he called, but as he went to touch her Eadlyn growled like a rabid animal. Sam backed up “what is she!” He cried out. Eadlyn hung her head low; there was no point in hiding herself not any more. “do you know Athelas plant?” she asked Sam her voice was iced over. Sam was afraid but managed to speak “Athelas?” he asked “Kings foil’ Strider said knowing the more common name. Sam’s eyes brightened as he turned to Frodo “aye that’s a weed” he said. "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said, Sam wasted no time running off to search for the plant. Strider glanced at Eadlyn, he figured by the way she was acting Frodo would be safe with her and went to help Sam find the plant. Pippin sat next to Eadlyn and touched her arm as if letting her know, he didn’t think she was a threat. She glanced down at him and her eyes were hollowed out, almost completely lifeless.

Eadlyn heard foot falls coming towards them, she and Frodo looked towards them and bright light willed the area of the shadow realm. A beautiful elf woman, stunning in her glow, she looked as if she were made out of the finest porcelain, silvers, ivories, ad white gold's. Her hair flew behind her like a raven flag and her blue eyes a deep as the sea. Her Elven light burned Eadlyn’s eyes but she refused to leave Frodo’s side. The Elf woman leered at Eadlyn and then as she saw the fear in her eyes, took pity on her. She rested a hand on her shoulder and nodded. Eadlyn removed herself from Frodo. "Frodo…. Im Arwen. Telin le thaed I am Arwen. I have come to help you.” The Elf said softly. "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad Hear my voice. Come back to the light.” She called. Eadlyn watch her blankly. “who is she Merry asked, not being able to see her light in the world o the living, but she was beautiful even without it. “Frodo” Arwen called kneeling beside Frodo “she’s a she elf” Sam stammered. Eadlyn left the shadow realm and watch Arwen and Strider, Strider applied the Kingsfoil to Frodo’s wound, “he’s fading” Arwen said as Frodo let out a gasp for air, he cast his shadow filled eyes to Eadlyn who stood up rigidly keeping a great distance away from the she Elf. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said looking up at Strider, and giving a side glance to Eadlyn. "Where are you taking him?" Merry asked as Strider picked Frodo up in his arms. Eadlyn watched them defeated. Frodo never took his eyes off her, as if he was asking her to stay. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen said as Strider took Frodo to her horse, strider mounted him on the steed. "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.” Strider said to Arwen, almost as if Eadlyn was never there. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im I'm the faster rider. I'll take him” Arwen reasoned. Strider glanced back at Eadlyn, he knew who was truly the faster rider, but he also knew, He had broken her. Eadlyn wasn’t much good for anything right now, he also knew Arwen didn’t trust her and viscera. "Andelu i ven The road is too dangerous.” Aragorn said. “what are they saying” Pippin asked tugging at Eadlyn's sleeve her eyes fluttered and tears slipped down her face.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.” Arwen said. “I do not fear them” She added glancing at Eadlyn whom nodded at her, “as you wish” Strider muttered. Arwen then mounted behind Frodo. She went too pulled the reigns of her horse. “wait!” Eadlyn called horsely. She looked up at Arwen. “you…you keep him safe…do what I could not…keep him safe” She pleaded. Arwen was taken back not nodded looking back at Strider one last time. “"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam called, Merry ran over to Eadlyn, “go you must stop her!” he asked her, Eadlyn shook her head, Merry reached out to touch her shirt but as he did so his hand was painted in blood. He withdrew his hand and screamed. Strider turned around to ace them. Eadlyn fell to the ground. “Rider?” Strider called but his only response was the screech of a Nazgul, it came from Eadlyn’s mouth. In her ears she could hear the sounds of the Black speech, she could hear the Nazgul calling her as she was sucked into the shadow realm. “what happening?” Pippin asked. Strider placed some Kingsfoil in Eadlyn’s mouth and made her chew, “she’s turning…being what she is..she is already half way dead…but…if she loses her soul…she will be just like them…I thought she already was…but…” Strider said forcing her to sallow. “ something’s not right” Strider said feeling her forehead. Eadlyn was burning up. “Eadlyn” She heard Frodo’s voice call out to her in the shadow realm. “I see you…I see you too” he said franticly as She began to black out.

“Rider…”a voice called gently Eadlyn stirred a bit. “Rider” it called to her again. “Eadlyn…come now…you must get up” It called. Eadlyn’s eyes fluttered open, a piercing bright light filled her vision, shielded her eyes from the sun light, and looked into light grey ones, they had a hint of blue in them. The Blonde Elf smiled down at her “H- how” she asked him sitting up “w-where?” She stammered. The young Elf smiled at her and made her lay back against the headboard. “Rivendell…many of us were called to counsel…you are lucky, I was here…they refused to…” He started but frowned slightly. As Eadlyn focused and noticed who the elf was. “Legolas” she said he smiled at her. “it’s been 5 years my friend” He said. Eadlyn went to speak when the memory of the nights before rushed into her head, she shot up in the bed “Frodo, where is master Frodo!” she called Legolas held her back in the bed “rest! Avo 'osto….fear not… Avo 'osto” he said softly. “He is fine…Elrond is tending to him now” He said as Eadlyn calmed down. “They were sure you’d be gone into the shadows forever” He added. Eadlyn looked off to the side. “I should never have gone with them… I should have left them to strider….I don’t know what Gandalf sent me, I am a part of the Sauron’s plans, he can see through me…” Eadlyn whispered. Legolas frowned, “ you are your own…” He said standing up. “rest now…Gandalf will be hear shortly” He said exiting the room. Eadlyn lay back on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling, tears slipped down her face.

A few hours pasted, and there was a knock at her door before someone entered in. “dear child, stop that” Gandalf called seeing her tears, “Gandalf” Eadlyn peeped sitting up. Gandalf sat ext to her and embraced her. “I tried” she managed to get out. The old wizard rocked her slightly and held her like his child. Eadlyn buried her face in his shoulder. He and Sarumon had raised her, they alone besides, Legolas, and his father, had been the only ones to ever, see her as more than a creature of the dark places of the earth. “ be at peace… you did more than you think, in fact, there is someone who wishes to see you” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled away from her. Eadlyn looked at him confused as he got off of the bed and opened the door. Before Eadlyn could focus on what was happening, the bed jolted and arms where latched around her neck. “Eadlyn” Frodo said smiling into her hair, an endless vale of black silk. “F-Frodo!” she said softly wrapping her arms around him, He laughed and kissed her forehead this act made Eadlyn cry. “I see you… Even in the Shadows, I see you; I know where you’ve been…” He said Eadlyn smiled He had heard her. She held him tightly. Gandalf smiled. “Soon merry and Pippin tore through the door, hoping on to the bed as well they latched themselves onto her waist. “Merry? Pip? She asked looking down at them. “you, never do that again” Merry said seriously “you nearly gave us a heart attack…I’m to young for that” Pippin said Eadlyn just shook her head. Sam slid into the room silently. He walked up to Eadlyn’s side. “I’m sorry for” He started Eadlyn put Frodo down and hushed Sam “don’t be…I am what I am…but I am more that what I am” She said. “and It gives you a edge…Eadlyn you are stronger than what Sauron suspects…and you can fight him off…you will prove useful before the end” Gandalf said seriously Eadlyn nodded her head. “Your right…but Elrond…and the others they do not trust me…I might as well be an Orc in their eyes” she said. Gandalf smiled Playfully “prove them wrong..and show them that you are to be feared.

When Eadlyn was well enough she got up to walk around, she tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the elves, looks of pure hate, she traveled through the halls to the outside. Looks for Legolas, but she wasn’t having any luck. She walked into a empty courtyard that had a great view the river. She sighed and breathed in the fresh evening air. Closing her eyes and took in the sent of everything, resting a hand over her heart, the pain was still there, but it was going away. “Rider” Strider’s voice called out. Eadlyn turned around to face him her stare was cold. He walked to her side silently. He turned to face her, looking into her colorless eyes “Goheno nin…forgive me…” he said looking down at his hands. “I didn’t know what you where…but Gandalf..he told me.” Aragorn said looking down at her. “A hybrid bred by Sauron… a cursed Dunedain daughter of the Witch King of Agmar…Child of Fires of the Deep, an unholy breeding to the dragon Smog…and a Elf… forged together by the black magic of the wizards, whom Sauron commanded….a monster far worse & far more unnatural than any Orc and goblin.” She said resoundingly Aragorn looked down. She watched him “but I must say…I rather been a monster…than be a traitor to a whole kingdom…My first bloodline is Dunedain…and I would never leave those people I would have never run from their descendents…” She said darkly. Aragorn continued to look down “I knew you once….” She whispered. Aragorn looked up at her stunned. “but you should never remember it” She said before leaving him alone in the courtyard.


	6. The Counsel Of Elrond

Eadlyn walked through the halls it was now night time, she walked int the glow of the night, it seemed like every elf she pasted had a glow about them. She wouldn’t lie to herself she envied how beautiful of creatures that they where, while everything about her was decaying and getting darker, she had parts of her skin that where turning a silvery grey, and only her eyes where light about her besides her teeth. She wasn’t curvy or soft in anyway, after all she was a ranger, and a wrath. A Banshee of the deep. She walked around the ground outside in the lovely night air, she could hear the elves singing. As she walked she could hear Strider talking, she was beginning to feel bad about bringing out the coward card again after he was just trying to be nice. However after hearing Arwen’s voice she hide behind a tree, she was great a slinking into the shadows. She peeped around the trunk so see them in a tight embrace as he kissed her. Eadlyn tilted her head, as watched them, she was never able to fathom the feeling of love or what it was. She quietly sank back behind the tree, and walked off deep in thought.

She walked down by the water and looked at herself in its reflection. What was her purpose her on this earth; she wasn’t born naturally, well not completely so how could she hold a purpose here. “No wonder others cannot understand how I can feel” She muttered touching the water, it rippled under her finger distorting her appearance. There was a slight rustle in the bushes, Eadlyn didn’t even bother to look up, she kenw who it was. She could feel him now, like she could the Nazgul. “Frodo…you should be resting” she sighed. Frodo quietly sat next to her by the water. “I couldn’t….Merry, Pippin, Sam and I are heading back to the shire after we’re done here…I just …are you coming back with us?” He asked. Eadlyn looked at him and smiled “Master Frodo…I, I was sent to the shire by Gandalf to protect Bilbo, yourself, and the ring…now that it’s out of the shire…I don’t belong there…not with the Nazgul still roaming Middle earth…I’m a danger “ She said turning her gaze back to the water. “I’m a ranger…I never stay anyplace to long” She added with a sigh. “do you want to live like that?” He asked. “I don’t know it’s not so bad I have Iluad…she’s my friend…and I don’t feel much so it’s not like my feelings get in the way…I’ll be fine Frodo. Don’t worry so much” Eadlyn said laughing half heartedly. Frodo frowned “But I can’t help but worry…you’re my friend…you’ve been in the sire for two years…you are practically a hobbit as far as we’re concerned…” He said inching closer to her. Eadlyn didn’t take notice.

“ Eadlyn….” Frodo stammered, she looked down at him with a arched brow, Frodo sat up on his knees and tucked his hand behind Eadlyn’s hair before pressing his lips to hers. Eadlyn’s eyes grew wide; he pulled away and looked at her blushing a bright red. “Master Frodo…I cannot give you what you seek…..you…know this….you will not find it in me” she said slowly Frodo nodded and then laughed slightly “I had a feeling that was what was to happen” he said with a large grin on his face. At this Eadlyn laughed with him, she looked intot he water and smiled “thanks Frodo…” she said He just smiled and got up to walk away. He nearly bumped into The Blonde elf that had apparently been watching. The elf smiled down at Frodo before taking his seat next to Eadlyn. “hm….there might be a height problem there….” He said slyly, “Legolas…your humor is as bad as ever” Eadlyn said shaking her head. “I overheard a few things…you know you always have a home in Mirkwood” he said tucking a strand of her hair back. He smiled at her slyly and pulled her to her feet as he stood up “do you remember…when you first came to Mirkwood…you where 18… and knew nothing of Mirkwood forests…we were being chased by Spiders…” He started Eadlyn nodded “mhm and you came along and scared them away… I said I was a ranger and you made fun of me…back then I wore a blindfold and used the shadow realm to see….you took off my blindfold and saw my eyes…and you didn’t…run…” She said trailing off. Legolas smiled down at her gently Eadlyn looked up at the sky and a sarcastic smile came to her face. “are you looking for a female to wed…again” She asked, the only time he had ever been gentle with her is when his father was pushing him to find a bride. Legolas chuckled and looked up at her “maybe” He said walking off Eadlyn watch him as he went, his yellow hair flying behind him gracefully. She sighed and a smirk came to her face. “Males…no matter what race they hail from” she muttered sitting back down. “They are all the same” She sighed.

Eadlyn could faintly hear birds chirping, and her skin felt the warmth of the sunlight. Her eyes jolted open as she felt the warmth go away and shade over take her body, she looked up into a pair of blue green eyes and a rouge appearance. “Strider” she mumbled dryly He looked down at her confused and slightly amused “you slept out here?” he asked cracking a crooked smile. Eadlyn looked at him dully “I don’t feel right sleeping in a bed…I’ve been out in the wilderness for too long now…” She said looking away from him and getting to her feet. “Besides…I’m not wanted hear as it is” She added picking up her bag from the ground and walking off. “Where are you going?” Strider asked “there’s an area of the water further down…it’s deeper and has bushes…you put two and two together” She said heading down stream. Strider thought for a minute before shaking his head and walking back into the Rivendell halls.

Eadlyn eased her body into the cold water, sure it was winter but Eadlyn was resistant to the cold, she pulled soap out of her pack ad began to wash herself, as she washed the soap out of her hair, she looked up to see an elven gown being held out to her. She looked up at the lender and frowned “such a gentlemen…do you not believe in looking away?” she asked. Legolas rolled his eyes and pointed “your hair is about 4 miles long…it hides you come on out” He said taking the gown back. Eadlyn eyed him carefully and walked out of the water, it was true her hair was let down and the black blanket covered her chest and privates front and back. It cascaded down to the ground living a small train past her heels. Legolas suddenly turned his head and held out the gown, Eadlyn watched him puzzled and looked down at herself to make sure she was covered, “nothings showing?” she questioned. “There doesn’t have to be….you give reverence in the site of beauty” Legolas said his head still turned away. Eadlyn gawked at him, but dried off and quickly put on her gown. “I am nothing to give Reverence too” She muttered trying to collect her hair into its usual high ponytail, “no” Legolas said grabbing her hands. “leave it…let them see a softer side of you” He said with a smirk.

Eadlyn was called into the counsel as a part of Gandalf’s company She ran down the halls with Legolas stumbling as she did so I cannot run in this thing” she whispered as she help up the gown. Legolas laughed at her, the two came to a halt as they reached the entrance. Legolas quickly fixed his composure, and in a blink of Eadlyn’s eye he had somehow taken on the presence of the prince that he was. He linked arms with Eadlyn and escorted her into the circle of chairs. It got quiet; everyone had stopped talking as Legolas walked the She ranger to her seat between Frodo & Gandalf. Gandalf smiled at her as she didn’t want to look around she could feel the room staring. Eadlyn sat down and mouthed thank you to Legolas, no one wanted to dare comment about them being late, not to his face. Eadlyn awkwardly crossed her legs in an attempt to be proper. Legolas sat down and nodded at her as he took his seat, and started to talk with his companions. “You look beautiful” Frodo said whispering, Eadlyn frowned “thank you…but it doesn’t feel right” she said Her eyes wandered up as she had been looking at her feet, or rather glaring at her feet.

Her eye met up with Striders, he bowed his head slightly at her. Eadlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. She wanted others respect…but she didn’t want to have to be something other than herself for it. Legolas looked over to Strider and raised an eye brown whilst listening to his others. Strider returned the glance and looked down to his hands. Elrond cleared his throat and took stand behind a pedestal. All eyes were on him and the room fell silent once again. "Foreigners from far-off lands, friends of old, You have been bid here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said pausing to look over the aces of the crowd, his eyes landed upon Eadlyn she quickly cast her eyes to the ground under his gaze. "Middle-Earth stands upon the precipice of ruin. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He added turning his cold stare off of the she ranger. Every group, the elves, the men, and the dwarves glanced at each other in hesitation. "Each race is bound to this fate….. this one doom." Elrond said side glancing at Eadlyn, “Frodo…Bring forth the ring” He said making gesture to the pedestal. Eadlyn turned her head away from the ring, the whispers of the black speech humming in her ears, she reached over and grabbed Gandalf’s sleeve, he glanced down at her mildly concerned. Frodo got up slowly looking around as everyone was focused on him, how he could have withstood the rings power, such a small creature. Frodo set the ring down on the pedestal, the click out the ring hitting the stone echoed in Eadlyn’s ears she flinched. Elrond leered at her slightly eyeing Gandalf as if warning him to keep her under control. “Maybe I should leave” she whispered Gandalf patted her back .

Strider & another man watched Eadlyn behavior. "So it is true…" The man with the copper brown hair muttered tearing his eyes away from Eadlyn and gazing at the ring. Eyes lustfully power hunger. Frodo began to walk back to Gandalf He saw Eadlyn turned away ad quickly sat down, he rubbed her back sliding his hand under her hair. “Eadlyn?” He asked as if Instinct she turned to look at him, her eyes were dancing slightly “I’m fine….” She whispered “I can hear it too” Frodo whispered back speaking of the black speech, Eadlyn nodded and focused on who was speaking. But no one was speaking everyone was gazing at the ring, Legolas and Eadlyn shared glances he nodded sharply & slowly he could hear it to, She looked to strider whom looked greatly disturbed about something. She knew he could hear it. "The Doom of Men." One of the men whispered almost in a trance.

Suddenly the man with the copper hair stood up "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He said walking towards the ring never taking his eyes off of it, Eadlyn could feel desire for the ring radiating from his every being. "Isildur's Bane is found." He added a bit softer Eadlyn’s eyes flickered over to Strider, Gandalf & Elrond watched the man concerned could he be trusted so close to it. His hands hovered over the ring, trembling “Isildur’s Bane…” he repeated. Eadlyn watched him an a covetousness came over her about the ring, as it whispered to her a growl came from her throat she lowered her head and her hair fell around her face, casting it in shadow “ Stay back” She hissed lowly “be warned & keep your distance, greedy son of man” She added slowly in the same manner a wild cat looks before leaping at the kill. “Boromir!” Elrond called out seeing That Eadlyn was sizing him up. Boromir snapped out of his trance, and gazed at Eadlyn as she stood up, Gandalf stood up quick not knowing what she was to do. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf glanced at Eadlyn horrified as she spoke her native tongue, The speech of Mordor, He managed to translate the words along with her while she spoke “One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.” He said, the the room filled with shadows as clouds filled the sky, the rings whispering now much louder, Legolas closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath feeling the ill-omened air in the room Strider & The Man Boromir stood up uneasily, Elrond put his hand to his head and shook his head. “Restrain her Master Gandalf!” Elrond barked, Frodo quickly grasped Eadlyn's hand and drew her back into her seat. “Leave it” He pleaded looking at her worriedly. Eadlyn’s demeanor changed and the sun came back into the sky, the ring had stopped whispering, Strider & Boromir took their seats and everyone seemed to let out a breath of relief as the ominous air melted away.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond barked at Eadlyn Frodo rubbed her arm comfortingly and leered slightly at Elrond. "I do not….. Ask your pardon…..Master Elrond…” Eadlyn said her voice strained from the power of the black speech, “As she shouldn’t!” Gandalf said returning Elrond hard gaze “for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He called out looking at everyone whom was gazing at the she ranger as if she where Sauron himself. Frodo leaded his head on her Arm still Rubbing it He looked up at her, Her eye were cold, and stony, as she looked at the floor. Shame flew over her, that she could utter words of that tongue. "The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf added Leering at Boromir in particular derisively so as he took his seat again. Boromir paid the old man no heed. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir said with a grin upon his face. Eadlyn’s eyes flashed with anger her eyes went to Boromir Frodo pulled away from her and watched her carefully his statement clearly offended her.

“ A gift?” she said incredulously "Why not use this Ring?" Boromir added Strider, Legolas, and Gandalf looked at him as if he where mentally unwell, as paced back and forth “"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir spoke fired up he pointed at Eadlyn “Just as you use that creature” He said loudly a cruel smile came on his face as he looked between Gandalf & Eadlyn. Eadlyn hissed and a small low Nazgul screech came from her throat as she did so. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.” Strider said leaning forward “nothing born form Sauron’s hand can be used…Gandalf doesn’t use her he restrains her” He said calmly, Eadlyn’s blood began to boil; she wasn’t sure how long she would be talked about like a beast. Legolas gripped at his tunic leering darkly at Boromir "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir barked whirling around to look at Strider whom still sat in his seat calmly. Legolas shot up out of his seat, glaring lightly at the Gondorian his eyes where serious and burned with fire. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas managed to speak calmly, Boromir hearing his words looked between the elf and Strider, who seemed to be a bit stirred, long had it been since he had been called by his birth name…the name of which he should have taken the throne.

Boromir staggered a bit looking at Strider in disturb manner "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" He managed to choke out. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added in Eadlyn scoffed bitterly "Havo dad, Legolas. Sit down, Legolas.” Aragorn said calmly Frodo looked at him with wide eyes; Aragorn looked to Eadlyn whom was looking at him as if he were lowly the two locked eyes Frodo looked between the rangers confused. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said harshly looking at Aragorn with little respect, Aragorn tore his eyes away from Eadlyn and looked at Boromir, he hadn’t expected anything less, all who knew of Isildur’s wayward son thought and felt the same, he was a deserter, dishonorable in most men’s eyes. Aragorn’s eyes slowly wandered to Eadlyn as he thought about this; maybe they had more in common than he had first thought. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said bring the conversation back to the pressing matter at hand.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said after the room had fallen silent again. "Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf said hopping to his feet, he brandished his Axe and ran to the ring. Raising his axe he let out a battle cry, Eadlyn’s eyes flashed red she went to jolt out of her chair but as the dwarf struck the ring a loud clashing sound was made, a pain surged through Eadlyn’s body like as ring was lassoed around her heart and someone was tugging it tighter, cutting into it. She screeched out in pain and fell to her knees. The dwarf's axe bounced of the ring and he flew back landing on the ground, as Eadlyn gasped for air her hand clutching at her heart, Frodo raised his hand to his head and closed his eyes, a sudden headache washed over him as the great eye lashed in his mind. He reached his hand down and grabbed Eadlyn’s gown at her shoulder. Gandalf watched the two with unease, the ring was fine, not a scratch was laid upon it, but the axe left splinters of iron around the ring, It had severely chipped the face of the axe. The ring began to whisper Black speech, it vibrated through the air, Eadlyn trembled as she could feel the fire of the Eye burning into her soul. “You serve me” Sauron whispered into her heat, Eadlyn’s eyes opened quickly, they where wide as she focused on the ground. She slowly pushed herself back into her chair. Frodo gave her a side long glance his head still hurting as he held it. His eyes went to the Elf Legolas as he gazed at Eadlyn with concern.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."Elrond said taking his eyes off of the Hobbit and the ranger. "Ash Nazg." The ring whispered "One of you must do this." Elrond said after a pause, the room fell silent. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep.” Boromir said breaking the silence, he pointing at Eadlyn when speaking about Mordor’s evil” Frodo leered at him slightly “And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said in a doom filled tone.

Eadlyn frowned, she knew the lands far to well. Legolas rose to if feet in ire and it shown on his face as he had his eyes locked onto Boromir’s “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He called out, The Dwarf Gimli rolled his eyes and got to his feet "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" he yelled at the Elf prince, Legolas looked at him in disbelief that he had turned what he had said into a self righteous thought. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir yelled standing up, Eadlyn glared “It is as dangerous as your hands, as it is in his” Eadlyn barked at Boromir from her seat, he took a step towards her and Eadlyn took it as a challenge rising to her feet, she glared at him enigmatically . Boromir tok a step back but stood tall as if ready to fight her. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled out, Legolas’s company jumped to their feet and rushed at the Dwarf, Holding out his arms Legolas held his gaurds back, never taking his eyes off the dwarf. Eadlyn watched Boromir with a fixed gaze Frodo tugged at her gown but she would not move. The entirety of the room was a large commotion of rival thoughts one bring yelled at the other. Eadlyn whipped her head over to the ring as it started whispering to her, she froze where she stood. Frodo watched her and her behavior. He wanted to help her, He wanted to Release her of the control both the ring and Sauron had on her. He wanted her free.

His eyes wandered away from her to the ring as he sat calmly in his seat. He knew what he must do, he thought back to the conversations he had had with Bilbo, memories of the way Eadlyn had reacted back in Bag End the night they had left on the journey, memories of how she looked in the Shadow realm when the Nazgul attacked. And then the great eye burned into his mind. Frodo closed his eyes tightly as he heard the ring"Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" it called Eadlyn had started walking towards it as it spoke, Frodo’s eyes snapped open and he quickly snatched Eadlyn’s arm, the arguments in the background getting far more intense, reaching it’s boiling point. Frodo looked at the others and then to Eadlyn whom tilted her head and twitched while listening to the ring, becoming almost aminalistic. “Eadlyn no!” Frodo called as if calling a dog, He pulled her back a bit and rose to his feet, determination across his face. “I will take it!” he called pulling Eadlyn with some trouble to his side, but her eyes were still fixed on the ring. No one seemed to hear him, He grabbed her other hand pulling her closer to his side and turning her body away from the ring, he looked around at everyone “I will take it!” He said even louder this time. Eadlyn looked down at him, brought back to herself she looked down at him still dazed.

The room fell silent. "I will take the Ring to Mordor.” Frodo said looking up at Eadlyn he pushed her behind him. “though…” he said softly feeling a bit intimidated now “I do not know the way” He added looking up at Eadlyn she flinched “will you take me there….” He asked softly so softly only her ears could pick it up. Eadlyn looked down at the Hobbit with dulled emotionless eyes, she backed away slowly trembling she shook her head before turning and running away. Frodo watched her in confusion before turning and looking up at Gandalf.


	7. The First Night

Eadlyn ran at great speeds through the halls, Slipping and tripping over her gown, her long hair flying in the air behind her as she was at great speeds, unnatural speeds. She ran to the edge of a balcony and it halted her, she held onto the railing and looked down closing her eyes she panted and tried to catch her breath. If it had not been for that barrier she would have ran until her legs gave out. “Mordor” She breathed, the very thought of returning…to the cracks of doom, and it’s various caverns…her birthplace. She couldn’t bare it; the thought wracked her very soul. She had escaped as a young child and wanted never to return. As she began to calm down she frowned “He needs you” something within her called out. “Prove yourself to them…prove yourself to Sauron…you are more” It said. Eadlyn looked up into the distance. The sun was setting over the mountains, and mist from the waterfall filled the air. Eadlyn looked down at her hands…they where graying a silvery cold color, her hands looked like that of a Drow. But the life filled Ebony tent was still there, faintly. She could hear foot steps behind her. “Eadlyn” Frodo called timidly she turned to face him. “Legolas…Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli…Merry, pippin, and Sam are going with me…we’re going to Mordor..” He said slowly and slightly out of breath as if he had ran there. Eadlyn looked at him blankly. “but I…” He said looking down at his hands holding out the ring in his palm “I cannot do it without you…I need you to see me through the Shadow…” He said looking up at her. Eadlyn walked slowly as if she was being pulled by the ring. Her hand hovered over it in his palm trembling lightly. Frodo looked up at her intently. Eadlyn’s face filled with determination as her eyes left the ring and saw Frodo’s eyes. She folded his fings around the ring gently and smirked and fire flickered in her eyes “Through Shadow, Fire, Ice, Rock, and Steel….” She said smoothly her eyes flashed Red Dragonic Eyes. Frodo gasped Frodo then smiled at her and she looked back at the setting sun. “I’m coming Home” She muttered darkly.

Night had come, Eadlyn stood in a watch tower in the middle of Rivendell’s forests. She let the cool winter breeze tug and play at her air. She loved the night, under the stars and the moon she felt at peace, they where lights in the darkness, they gave her hope. In the night she could be seen better than on the brightest day. It was her element; the night was nothing but a large shadow, a time hidden away from the judging light of the sun. As she stood there she was in deep thought. All that she had become accustomed to was changing, all that she knew shifting. “he is chasing me” She thought looking into the full moon. “he’s been chasing me my whole life…and now..now I’m heading right for him…”She sighed and closed her eyes “will I lose my self…would I forget who I am…” She whispered “what strength have I left…” she added softly casting her eyes to the sky. “mother…..have you not yet deserted me” she thought.

Meanwhile down below Aragorn walked through the forests, searching, a statue lay cover in the under growth, neglected and uncared for. He gently traced the runes on a pale slab of stone. tenderly so, He pulled a clump of moss from the grove of a letter, wiping leaf-litter and mud from an edge of the stone, pulling free entwining branches gathering over the smooth, stony gracefully carven hands of a statue. Above him them morose face of a woman looking down upon him. “ 'Gilraen', it reads. 'Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim.' I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself” the winds seemed to lull the words written on the stone. Aragorn looked down into the woman's eyes and Kneeled down with her, and touched her face softly rubbing her cold stony cheek with his thumb. "Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.” Elrond called emerging from the tree’s like a spirit. Aragorn did not remove his eyes from the statue. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be sought after all your life, that you'd never escape your destiny." Elrond said watching the ranger’s reaction. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it." Elrond added in, Aragorn sighed heavily and removed his hand from her face. "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." He said his voice was detached and void of real emotion , he looked back into his mothers eyes "You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Elrond said determined to shake something into Aragorn about who he was. The wind blew softly and a cloud parted from the moon, it’s light beamed down upon the statue, Aragorn turned his eyes to the sky, and was the watch tower. Eadlyn stood under the moons light giving skyward, Aragorn watched her as the moon seemed to make her glow a ghostly white. “No….there is yet….still one other….” He said lowly almost under his breath. Eadlyn sensed eyes on her and looked down at Aragorn. They stayed there gazing at one another, before the female ranger turned sharply ad left the tower. “There is still one…”Aragorn repeated getting to his feet, he brushed pasted Elrond.

Eadlyn stood in her room, in the dark, only seeing by the light of the moon. She packed her bags, and sharpened her Elven blades, across her bed there lay arrows, her bow, two spears, an axe, and various assorted daggers. There was a light knock at her door. “come” Eadlyn called. The door slowly opened revealing Arwen, she looked down at the bed and her eyes grew wide out of shock “wow…” she mouthed looking up at Eadlyn with a slight fear. The Ranger did not look at her but focused on her swords “I will not harm you..or your people…rest yourself, these are for the journey” she said deprecatingly. Arwen nodded stiffly and walked further into the room. “This journey rests on a thread…I beg of you….not to go” Arwen said cautiously. Eadlyn stopped sharpening her blades but never looked up. “You will bring them to ruin…Sauron will track you…he will take you, and he will wield you…Sister to the ring…he see’s through your eyes” Arwen said a bit darker. Eadlyn looked up at the she elf ad sighed. “and just as he see’s through me I can see through him…The ring does not show its self if it does not wish to be found…nor shall I, He cannot control me anymore than the plight of death can control you” Eadlyn said coldly never taking her eyes off of the Elf. She stood up and walked over to her bed, laying down her blades, and took a small cloth and unwrapped it, tinny throwing knives made of pure ivory it’s handle made of Methril. Arwen watched her carefully “Your kind…all kind, fear me because…I was not seen created…no Iluvitar forged me….you fear the shadows because you know not what lingers there in…I’ve seen it all…I’ve seen through the darkest vales…and believe me” Eadlyn paused and looked up at the she elf “you want me…on the side of middle earth…I fight two battles at once…I will not turn away…Besides…my loyalties lies only in a Halfling, anyone else may turn against me….but I shall see him through to the end…I fight for Frodo...to keep safe this earth….whom do you fight for?”Eadlyn asked as she packed the rest of her things, she mounted her blades & spears crisscrossed on her back, placed her pack over them and harnessed her axe on her hip. Swiftly walking past Arwen and out the door. “wait!” Arwen called out, turning to face the ranger, whom had her back to her. The elf’s eyes lined with tears. “You will be the end of him….I saw a Black Rider under a blackened sky, her steed road as death, and on her blade lay the fate of a battlefield, dripped in red from a crimson river…and she wrote in the land Greed & Wrath…Daughter of the Shadow…” Arwen muttered. “Without the darkness…there would be no light…I bring not a crimson river…to none but my maker…Unlike your heart’s desire I will not forsake my people…My real” Eadlyn said the word real was drawn out “people…you know of whom I speak” She added before leaving the elf in the room alone to her thoughts.

Eadlyn walked swiftly through the halls, a door cracked open behind her as she glided past it. Frodo’s head peeked out of the door, he set the Methril shirt down on a chair “I’ll be back Bilbo..” He called running after Eadlyn. She was leaving out of the halls and heading for the stables. “Wait!” Frodo called out, Eadlyn halted and turned to face him. Frodo walked to her looking up at her. She kneeled down to his level “what is it master Frodo?” she asked. “You Promise…not matter what happens….you’ll stay with me…” Frodo asked his eyes looks slight afraid. “They all say you’re a wrath…bred by Sauron…just like the orcs….they all say you’ll turn against me….” He said softly, Eadlyn stood up and tried to mask the hurt she felt, but it showed through her eyes. Frodo shook his head “no, no I didn’t mean” He stammered, “I mean…” He said his voice trailing off “I’d give you my life to hold…without a second through…I just…I need to know you’ll keep it….If I can’t be safe with you….who else will protect me…if even you can’t fight the ring…anyone I know can fall to it” He added. Eadlyn’s gaze softened “Frodo…If I felt the slightest urge…to harm you, I’d end myself…the only purpose I have left in me is to see you through this…and set free middle earth…” She said frigidly Frodo nodded as she kneeled down “I can not promise I will be the perfect shield or stronghold, I will stumble and I may fall down…But I can promise you one thing” Eadlyn said touching the Halflings face, “to whatever end….I will not be moved” She said Frodo laid his hand over hers and closed his eyes as he nodded “then neither shall I” He said opening his eyes to looked into hers.

The Fellowship began to gather in the glade beneath the great stone arch. Eadlyn stood waiting for them, packed and read, holding Iluad’s reigns. Upon seeing her Frodo smiled ad jogged to get to her faster. She smiled down at him peering over her nose as she held her head high a smirk on her lips. Frodo smiled wider, this was the Eadlyn he knew. Her eyes turned to the rest of the fellowship that traveled behind him, she gave a warm smile to the hobbits whom she can come to know and love, and then to Gandalf who nodded at her in approval. Legolas matched her smirk, and walked next to her “this shall be exciting…” he said lowly to her , her eyes wandered to Strider who looked at her as if he was trying to see clear through her. Elrond stood in front of all 10 of them, his gaze was stern and grave.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." He said, Frodo looked at him with uncertainty, that is not what he wanted to hear, the thought of maybe having to take the journey alone, was heart stopping. Eadlyn rested both of her hands on the hobbits shoulders, Frodo looked up at her and then to Sam, who nodded slightly, his eyes when went to his cousins and Gandalf, he knew…he’d never be alone through this. He was ready. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond said before spreading out his arms to the Fellowship giving them his blessing, the blessing of the elves, Aragorn and Legolas laid their hands on their hearts, bowing ever so slightly out of respect. Legolas looked up to see Eadlyn had turned her back to Elrond, he sighed and sat up straight. “do not blame us few whom are good, because of the many…who have shunned you” He whispered to her. Eadlyn stood rigidly still. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf called as everyone was gathering under the arch, the exit out of Rivendell. Frodo looked around with ambiguity he walked forward and stopped Gandalf at his side and Eadlyn behind him. Two paths were before him, both winding and long. The other members of the fellow ship stood at a fair distance from the three. “"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He asked. Eadlyn smirked yes indeed he was ready “and if he is ready…than so shall I be” she thought. “Left” Gandalf said simple. Frodo began to walk down the path. Iluad snorted and shook her mane as Eadlyn lead her on behind her. As the fellowship departed from Rivendell’s gate, Aragorn lingered still where he stood, and turned to Arwen. Across the path between them they watched one another's eyes. The She Elf’s face held great sorrow; Aragorn with a faded smile Aragorn nodded to her before leaving after the others, Arwen drew in a sharp breath before casting her eyes to the ground.


	8. Spies Of Dunland

The Fellowship trekked through the forests of Rivendell, all were quiet. Frodo looked at the road ahead, uncertain of his future, but knowing it was too late to turn back now. Eadlyn fell back to the rear, Gandalf had the lead covered, she wanted to offer more protection from behind. “When the cold of winter comes Starless night will cover day In the veiling of the sun We will walk in bitter rain But in dreams I can hear your name And in dreams We will meet again When the seas and mountains fall And we come to end of days In the dark I hear a call Calling me there I will go there And back again.” Eadlyn sang softly to herself “there and back again…” she muttered to herself as a vision of Mordor flashed through her mind.

Dawn faded into Mid day, and the Hobbits sat around in a circle around the fire, along with Gimli and prepared the cook ware to fix something for the fellowship to eat. Eadlyn watched the party as they settled down for a short rest beneath the trees of Rivendell. She walked over to Iluad and grabbed her Bow, “I will return…” she said shortly before heading off into the trees. Aragorn watched her go before following after her. Eadlyn walked through the woods and spotted a small doe. Her readied her boy and took aim. Aragorn went to speak to her but quickly closed his mouth as he saw the doe and Eadlyn in deep focus. She drew back her arrow slowly taking better aim. With a quick flick of her wrist the arrow was sent soaring through the air it struck the deer and she fell motionless. “you have much skill” Aragorn said. Eadlyn jumped slightly she hadn’t known he was watching her. He chuckled “I’m sorry” He said. Eadlyn huffed and picked up the deer tossing her over her shoulders. “what did you want Strider” She asked harshly Aragorn looked slightly taken back. “ what has sorcned you towards me” He asked. Eadlyn looked at him dully. “you left your people…behind…never returned for them, they waited for you…they still wait for you, and you run…If you returned they’re arms would be open…that’s something I will never know…you…you are lucky….you will…and yet…you waste it” Eadlyn said shaking her head as she went to return to the rest of the fellowship. Legolas spotted her and went to her, taking the deer from her shoulders and into his arms. “it’s for dinner later” Eadlyn said walking over to the hobbits “catching our meals will save our rations on the journey..stretch them farther” she added. Aragorn crossed his arms and stood next to Legolas as Boromir and Gimli worked on skinning the deer to wrap it up for later in the night. “Maybe I under estimated her will” Aragorn muttered to him. Legolas watched Eadlyn as she talked with the hobbits. “Perhaps you did…” he replied walking to sit at her side.

Eadlyn watched over the fellowship while they slept, they were wearing the end of the forest and exiting out of the protection of the elves. She stood in the branches of the tree her eyes scanning the area. In the dark she could see far better than those there below her. A how could be heard in the distance. Frodo awoke from his slumber startled as he looked around Eadlyn jumped from her tree, landing in front of him, she reached beneath her shirt and into her bra, pulling out the ivory throwing knives, Aragorn watched her movements and readied his bow, Legolas lowered the rangers arms “no watch” he whispered Aragorn looked at him skeptically but did so and lowered his bow. Three wolves ran out from the bushes, they looked starved and set their eyes for the small hobbits. Eadlyn held three throwing knives in her fingers, with a forceful movement her tossed them at the oncoming wolves, two knives made direct contact with two of the canines necks, the third one missed and the wolf aimed for Merry, Eadlyn reached and drew a spear off of her back, backing away she jousted the spear at the wolf, it yelped at impact and fell dead. Eadlyn pulled her weapons from the remains and cleaned them before gathering the wolves bodies. “She is more than what you think” Legolas said walking back to where he had set up for the Night. Aragorn walked over to Eadlyn whom was skinning the animals “what are you skinning them?” he asked She looked up at them, and then to Legolas who simply nodded and smiled “for coin…if we reach a small city, merchants will pay well for furs…I’ll clean them in the river…” Eadlyn muttered. Aragorn nodded and took a knife from a pouch on his side, twirling it around he sat next to Eadlyn taking a wolf, he started to skin it. She eyed him carefully but let him help out. “save to bone…if we are going through Rohan they will pay well for it…maybe we can barter for room in an Inn…the hobbits cat sleep on the ground forever” She added. Aragorn looked up at her and smiled at bit. She wasn’t so different.

Eadlyn & the fellowship had finally exited the forests, the wolf pelts laid across Illuad’s back. Frodo looked at them and then back to Eadlyn “I never knew that you knew had to do so much” He said Eadlyn smiled down at him, you’ll find there’s more to me than my magic tricks from the Shire, master Frodo” she said turning her gaze back ahead of them. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."Gandalf instructed from the head o the group. “forty days” Sam muttered wide eyed, Eadlyn patted his back “won’t be so bad…I’m sure you’ll find new herbs and such to share when you get back to the shire along the way…” She said with a small smile. Sam thought on it for a moment and nodded. Aragorn watched her as she interacted with the hobbits.

My noon the party stopped and made came for rest. In a smooth stone encircled patch of the mountain. Sam started up the fire, and the smell of sausage filled the air Frodo sat up on a rock and watched as Legolas approached Eadlyn. He took out his elven blades and held a smirk on his face. “For old times sake?” He asked Eadlyn shook her head and turned her back to walk away, Legolas smirked and swung at her, Eadlyn quickly snatched her blades out and blocked him holding him back. Frodo clapped his hands from up on his rock and smiled. Twirling under Legolas’ arms as if they were dancing she went behind him and swung, he blocked, and their blades clashed loudly. Aragorn took a seat near where to two sparred, He rested his chin on his enter locked hands and watched. Eadlyn and Legolas twirled around each other, in blocks and parries, a smile slowly came to Eadlyn’s face as she fought with him, Legolas chuckled as one of his blades got knocked from his hand, Eadlyn stopped fighting and dropped her second blade to make it even “You gotten much better….then again it’s been so long” He said taking a battle stance, Eadlyn ran at him, the two blades clashed with so much force they sent sparks. The sparring went on and it seemed it would be endless. “May I cut in?” Boromir said with amusement Legolas stepped to the side and Boromir took a battle stance “when you are ready” he said with an playful grin, Eadlyn was taken back but smirked and launched herself at him. He blocked her and swung, she blocked him. But his sword was bigger and knocked her blade from her hands; leaping backwards she quickly caught it and blocked his next attack. Frodo had stopped clapping and watched then intently now, Eadlyn’s foot movements and placement as she fought where ill at ease yet very prompt.

Within a few minutes Boromir was simply out of breath. Aragorn took up his blade and swung it at Eadlyn, she blocked him and he smirked, with one forceful movement he pushed her back and away from him, She landed on her feet but glared slightly Aragorn dashed at her , she blocked him, locking a chip in her blade into a chip in his blade she hit the blunt side of her sword with her palm this sent Aragorn's blade flying out of his hands, it landed on the ground with a thud, and Eadlyn held her blade to his neck, to close for comfort. Everyone's attention was now on them, Frodo stood up not knowing what she was going to do. Gandalf stood as well, Eadlyn slowly lowered her blade and walked up the hill and sat down next to Frodo. The hobbit sighed in relief and sat down next to her. Aragorn picked up his blade and sat back down on his rock. Boromir turned to the hobbits and decided to give them a few lessons in sword fighting. Eadlyn watched them from where she sat, and a smile came to her face, merry & pippin where quick learners. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir called coaching them in their movements, “good, good, but move your feet!” Aragorn added in as he watched them. “you look good Pippin!” merry called out, a proud smile came from the younger cousin’s face “thank you!” he called out “faster, now” Boromir called picking up and speed of his swings. Pippin was struggling a bit now.

Gimli walked to Gandalf who seemed to be in deep thought, the dwarf looked less than pleased. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said, Eadlyn’s ears caught the word Moria and she turned her head to look at Gandalf, the wizards eyes met with hers, it was as if they were thinking the same thing. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said somewhat surprised by Gimli request, Eadlyn pushed herself to her feet and walked over to Legolas whom seemed to be preoccupied with something in the distance. “What is that?” Sam asked watching the two, this gathered everyone’s attention. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said dismissing it, "It's moving fast… against the wind." Boromir muttered getting up from the ground. Eadlyn backed up and ran to Frodo grabbing his hand "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called leaping off of the rock he was standing on to see and running to gather some of the camp supplies. Eadlyn snatched all of the supplies off of Iluad’s back to make her look like a wild horse and through them into some bushes “Hide!” Aragorn called out running to hide some of the other camp supplies “Hurry!” Boromir instructed ushering Merry and Pippin under some bushes before hiding himself. Eadlyn pulled Frodo behind her, and then took him under a large patch of bushes, she hovered her body over his, as her dark skin & hair made great camouflage. Aragorn doe into the bush next to them and used his hand to push the two down lower. Everyone was fairly well hidden; the sound of deafening flapping and screeched crowing came over them as the birds flew through the area. So many fowl filled the air that they blocked the sun. Everyone held their breath waiting for them to pass over them.

The noise died down, Eadlyn raised her head, and looked around, She looked at Aragorn arm and them back at him. He looked confused for a moment but then quickly removed his hand from the small of her back. Eadlyn rolled over allowing Frodo to crawl out from under her. The Fellowship emerged from their hiding places and looked around. "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf called bitter and infuriated, Eadlyn frowned and dusted herself off. Oh how smug Saruman must have been, having sided with Sauron…she knew he thought he was an unstoppable force now. There was no magic trick he would not pull on them now. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said looking at his companions, he pointed to a great White Mountain crest. The hobbits looked less than thrilled. Eadlyn walked over to where she had hidden the supplies that where on Iluad. Before packing them back on the horse she took the wolf pelts. “Find a way to split these between the four of you….You’ll be needing them” She said.


	9. Pass of Caradhras

It did not take long for the Fellowship to find themselves traveling through glistening snowy slopes. Caradhas, one of the loveliest mountain peaks Middle earth contained, could also be the most treacherous at time. Between harsh snow falls, to deadly avalanches the mountain side was a great gamble. Yet Gandalf would not risk the mines, until all other paths had been blocked. Eadlyn gazed up at the endless blue sky, everything here looked cold, everything here was cold, the crunch of the fresh snow below her feet was oddly soothing. This route had to be safer; no beast Saruman could tame would take the freezing cold. Eadlyn heard an odd crunch in the snow, as she turned around she could see Frodo slip on a patch of ice within the snow, he rolled down the hill a bit, Eadlyn went to go after him but stopped as Aragorn caught him. Eadlyn’s eyes darted to the shimmer of gold that lay in the snow. She drew in a sharp breath. It danced in the sunlight and the glare of the snow. Looking utterly beautiful in the icy white powder surrounding it, as Aragorn helped Frodo to his feet, Frodo reached for his neck trying to make sure the ring was ok. When he felt nothing he looked up, to see it laying in the snow.

Eadlyn’s trance was broken as Boromir stepped into view, he picked up the ring gently, gazing at it. “Boromir” Aragorn said sternly. Gandalf turned back to watch them, Boromir seemed not to hear Aragorn. He was lost in looking at the ring, he seemed to be in deep thought. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said softly, Eadlyn glared at him as he reached out to touch the ring. Aragorn looked to Her, Boromir’s words reminded him of something, no someone. Eadlyn wasn’t worried about Aragorn's gaze, thought she was worried about Boromir’s will power against the ring. Eadlyn pulled out her bow slowly ad notched an Arrow, taking aim at Boromir, Frodo watched her calmly. “Boromir!” Aragorn called out loudly, this broke Boromir of his trance, He looked up quickly tearing his eyes away from the ring and looking at Aragorn, then to Frodo. “Give the ring to Frodo” Aragorn demanded, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword as Boromir headed down the slope to the two of them. "As you wish…" Boromir said with a smile on his face as he held the ring out to Frodo, the hobbit quickly snatched it from him, and put it around his neck, tucking it under his shirts. "… I care not." Boromir added, ruffling Frodo’s hair in a friendly way, but neither ranger or Hobbits seemed to like it. Frodo watched him was he turned away. Boromir stopped walking as He saw Eadlyn slowly lower her sword, glaring at him as she did so. He continued to walk ignoring Eadlyn’s gaze that followed him, Frodo walked over to her and rested a hand on her arm. She calmed down and turned to Aragorn, she gave him a sharp nod as he took his hand off of his swords hilt.

Eadlyn forced her body through hip deep snow, she carried Frodo upon her back, Boromir carried both merry and Pippin, while Aragorn took Sam. Gandalf held on tightly to his had as the wind whipped freezing snow and burning ice at the fellowship. Legolas being graced with light foot walked above the sow, peering through the storm to lead the way. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!” Eadlyn herd whispers in the wind, Gandalf looked around as well "There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas stated looking back at everyone Eadlyn frowned and Frodo’s held her shoulders tighter. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf called through the storm the voice kept carrying the spell was doing it’s wok on the mountains storm the whisperings got louder, and shook the mountain’s face. Boulders and large slabs began to shake free form the mountain. “In coming!” Eadlyn called flipping Frodo over her head, she held him flat against her as she pressed herself to the side of the mountain, he hide his face in her neck and shut is eyes, the Fellowship was mashed against the mountain side tightly avoiding the blitz of falling rock. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn called as the party removed themselves from the wall. “No” Gandalf called he climbed out of the snow and walked to the mountain side, He lifted his hands and staff into the air. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!” Gandalf called out trying to counter act the storm that Saruman was casting upon them but Saruman was louder still "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!” The white wizard’s voice roared. A large blue bolt of lightning clashed against the top of Caradhras, sending another wave of ice and rock down upon the fellowship. Eadlyn gasped and pushed Frodo against the rock face, using her body as a shield. “Eadlyn!” He yelped and the ice and snow crashed against her body, she fell to her knees over him as a rock clipped her shoulder, she cried out in pain and soon all of the fellowship was buried beneath the snow.

Legolas stuck his hand out of the snow and pulled himself out, quickly digging for Gandalf pulling him out o the snow, Aragorn emerged from the snow next, pulling Gimli out next to him along with Sam. Boromir popped out from the snow with both Merry & Pippin still on his back. “Frodo?!” Aragorn called the hobbit came out of the snow pulling on Eadlyn “help me!” He called struggling. Legolas’ eyes grew wide as he and Aragorn rushed to Frodo pulling the She ranger out of the Snow, blood stained the snow as it leaked from her shoulder. “Rider” Aragorn called moving her face side to side. “Rider” he called again. “Eadlyn!” both he and Legolas called, her eyes opened and a screech escaped her mouth, Legolas quickly covered her mouth as she screamed. “shhh…hush…” Legolas said she looked at him and tried to calm herself down. Aragorn rolled back the torn fabit covering her shoulder, a large gash was scrapped into it, the flesh was ripped away and muscle was snowing. Not only that her arm was dangling out of socket. Frodo looked at her wound horrified. Eadlyn gritted her teeth and looked away as Aragorn set her arm back into the joint and Legolas wrapped the wound, stuffing it with ice to numb the pain. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir called over the snow. “there” Legolas said finishing the patch up “thank you” Eadlyn managed wincing a bit she turned to Aragorn and opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come from her mouth “I know” he said with a small smile “you are welcome” he added looking up at Gandalf. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Eadlyn cut in “if you think this was bad…try being in Saruman’s lands…” She said through clenched teeth. Frodo rushed in a hugged Eadlyn as he did so he bumped her shoulder causing her to cringe in pain “I sorry” He yelped pulling back Eadlyn smiled faintly and nodded “it’s fine…it was an accident..no harm done” she said.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."Gimli said it fell silent, Gandalf and Eadlyn looked at one another Gravely "The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep…..what lies there in… what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm….shadow…and flame” Eadlyn thought, both her own eyes and Gandalf glinted with a hidden fear. Gandalf nodded at Eadlyn whom looked down at Frodo, who was huddled into her for warmth. She brushed back his hair a bit "Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said lightly, Eadlyn looked up to see merry, pippin and Sam shivering, all of the hobbits where looking pale, shivering profusely. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir called. Eadlyn opened up her cloak “come Hobbits…” she called they rushed into her arms, “you’re burning up” Merry commented through clattering teeth. Eadlyn nodded and closed the cloak around all four hobbits; they snuggled in closer to her. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked Frodo looked up at him unsure of his decision but he didn’t want to risk the lives of his friends in the bitter cold "We will go through the mines." He called out before hiding his face back in the warmth of Eadlyn’s body heat. Her heart sank at his words and she closed her eyes, Frodo looked up at her as she exhaled shakily. "So be it." Gandalf said quietly Eadlyn looked up at him vacantly.

Once the hobbits where warm and the snow had become shallow, Eadlyn walked up ahead of the party with Gandalf “Maybe I should take this route the snow and meet you all on the other side….if I go into the mines…it will sense me there….it will awaken…Sauron will know and it will rise…” Eadlyn whispered. Gandalf shook his head, No…we will need you, and we cannot separate..we are stronger in numbers…we stay together” He said. Eadlyn frowned ad stopped walking watching him walk ahead. Eadlyn groaned slightly, she looked back at the hobbits and pulled all of the tack off of Iluad’s back yet again, she packed it all onto her own back and brushed the snow off of the horse. “come” she called asking for Frodo’s hand. He took her hand and she lifted him onto the large draft mare. Aragorn got the point and helped Sam up as well. Boromir followed suit and place Merry and Pippin atop of the horse too. “Wincing Eadlyn adjusted the supplies on her back and lead Iluad through the snow, as they headed for the mines. “hear” Aragorn said grabbing two packs off of Eadlyn’s back and swinging them onto his. She nodded at him slightly before continuing on.

The snow began to turn into mist as they walked along Aqueduct ruins The Hobbits had dismounted from Iluad some time ago, and the supplies where placed back on her back. Eadlyn walked mutely, on her own in deep thought. Legolas followed behind her soundlessly watching her. "Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf called, Frodo went to him quickly going under his arm, helping him walk. "How is your shoulder?" Gandalf asked him. Frodo looked up at Gandalf his eyes unsure “better that it was” He said "And the Ring?" Gandalf asked slowly the two looked at one another and stopped walking "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." Gandalf said, Eadlyn heard this and flinched closing her eyes she stopped walking. Legolas halted as well and touched her shoulder blade tenderly She looked back at him. Aragorn’s eyes flickered to Boromir after hearing Gandalf’s words and then to Eadlyn. "Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked hopelessly looked at Gandalf. "You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." The old wizard said “what do you mean?” Gandalf sighed and looked down at the hobbit "There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." He said Eadlyn shivered as the wind blew at her hair. Looking up she could see warning stone ruins built in the mountain face. "The Walls… of Moria!" Gimli gasped.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said and he knocked his axe against rock face searching for a door. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said in mild amusement Legolas rolled his eyes “why does that not surprise me “he said as he walked by Eadlyn, Gimli grumbled and cursed under his breath “play nice now Legolas” She said to the Elf with a smirk. Frodo’s foot slipped down the slippery mud and into the shallows of the great murky lake. He gasped and pulled it out quickly shaking the mud off. “Careful master Frodo” Eadlyn called He looked up at her and smiled “right” he said lightly looking into the water. Gandalf walked in between two trees that looked like a gateway, he ran his hands over the stone in between them. "Now… let's see. Ithildin” Gandalf called as the top of his staff lit up a silvery beautiful gate way began to glow on the rock face. Shimmering as night had fallen over the party. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin… Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf read, Eadlyn frowned “not a bit of good that did us” she muttered sitting down on a rock. "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked quiet curious about the door. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said rather cheerily Eadlyn looked doubtful about his conclusion however. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! Gate of the Elves, open now for me!” Gandalf called out. Everyone watched silently, yet nothing happened. Pippin smiled in amusement. Gandalf squinted his eyes and tried again Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.” The wizard called, there was a pause “…Gandalf…” Eadlyn questioned “nothing happening” Pippin pointed out still highly amused, the wizard gave him a sharp glance out of exasperation before pushing on the doors to see if they’d open, they stood fast. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs." Gandalf said in dismay. "What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked, Eadlyn snickered, it was funny because he was only asking out of innocence, he truly believed Gandalf could achieve anything. Frodo shook his head at his cousin. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf barked. At this Pippin eased back.


	10. Speak Friend & Enter

Time past and it got later into the night, the fellowship had gathered around the door, resting whilst Gandalf still tried to utter the password. Frodo sat with his back against Eadlyn's on a rock. "Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…Gate of Elves… listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…” Gandalf called out another password try. Eadlyn covered her face with her hands. “Can we just blow it up?” she asked looking over her shoulder Gimli glared at her “I mean I can do it, would save us months of time” Eadlyn said dryly yet dead serious, she began to rummage through her pack for metal powders, and string. Aragorn unlached Bill Sam’s Pony of all his tack, "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." He said, Sam pet the Pony’s face sadly "Buh-bye Bill." Sam said letting him go, Bill trotted off away from the group slowly but surely "Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn assured. Eadlyn took the necessary supplies off of Iluad and patted her big neck fondly “Go my friend…meet us at the other end…should you see trouble, hide..and return later” Eadlyn instructed, Frodo watched her perplexed “can she really understand you?” He asked Eadlyn smiled and watched as Iluad began to leave “she’s been at my side since she was a yearling…yes she does” Eadlyn said before sitting back down.

Merry and Pippin both decided to skip stones in the water, while they waited for Gandalf to open the doors. Both rangers leaped up from their seat, each one grabbing one hobbits arm. The two slowly looked up at each other. And then back at the hobbits "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warned Merry nodded stiffly wide eyed. Eadlyn released Pippin and ruffled his hair before returning to her seat. "Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf huffed sitting down, Aragorn called Boromir to him as she saw ripples moving in the water. Eadlyn watch them and timidly walked to the men’s side peeking at the water herself. Aragorn looked back at her for a moment before casting his eyes back to the water. Frodo watched Gandalf and a thought suddenly popped into his head as he rose to his feet "It's a riddle." Frodo said looking up at the stone door which towered above him the water rippled some more, Eadlyn went to walk closer but Aragorn held out his arm blocking her "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked, looking to Legolas but he to, now was looking into the water. Eadlyn moved Aragorn’s arm and leaned over the water. The water shuddered again "Mellon…" Gandalf said his face in disbelief how could have not thought of it as a riddle as he said this, the doors rumbled and opened slowly. Eadlyn’s eyes went to the doors as she was still leaned over the water.

The fellow ship slowly walked into the stone gates, Aragorn followed in last, glancing back at Eadlyn who was still watching the water, glaring at it, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said warmheartedly and exuberantly. Legolas rolled his eyes at the dwarf and walked a bit further into the mine Gandalf placed a crystal in his staff and blew on it, the tip of his staff lit up brilliantly "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli added laughing with gusto, Boromir looked around mortified "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" he called as the light of the crystal spread over the cave. Eadlyn saw a splash in another section of the Lake she began to follow the splashes. The rest of the fellowship looked in awe as bones and rotted flesh was scattered across the floor of the mine. Gimli cried out in distress over the scene. Legolas crept cautiously to a dead dwarf and pulled out an arrow. He examined it carefully before dropping it in revulsion "Goblins!" He spat looking back at the others. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir drew their weapons looking around vigilantly. The water began to ripple ever more, Eadlyn arched an brow and pulled out her spear, aiming it for the water.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir muttered, the Hobbits fearful of the mines began to back up out of the gates. The water began to move towards them, Eadlyn’s eyes caught this a bad feeling washed over everyone "Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir called, as the company headed for the exit a slimly tentacle reached for Frodo’s leg “Frodo!” Eadlyn called rising her spear He quickly turned his head to her, but as she went to speak another one wrapped around her mouth and waste dragging her into the water “Eadlyn!” Frodo called just before being pulled in himself. “Frodo!” the hobbits called as he was hoisted into the air. Eadlyn was being held under the water, and cold feel her lungs caving in on her. She took out a dagger and stabbed at the creature’s arm its grip loosened and she swam to the surface gasping for air, her gaze quickly turned to Frodo. "Strider!" Sam called “help!” Frodo cried out as he was flung around in the air. Eadlyn growled and ran at the tentacle she leaped at it and held on tightly trying to climb up to Frodo, taking out another knife she began to saw at it. The creature used another arm and knocked Eadlyn off, flinging her to the shallow water by the shore. She cried out as her injured shoulder hit the rocks. Flipping her hair out of her face she raised herself out of the water leering at the beast.

The creature wraps another arm around Frodo’s face trying to suffocate him. “Legolas!” Eadlyn called out trying to get to her feet, Legolas ran as close as he could before firing off an arrow into the beast’s arm, it roared in pain and threw his arm back into the water. Legolas gazed at the creature with wide eyes, never had he seen such a thing, he quickly notched another arrow and kept firing. Eadlyn got to her feet and ran at Sam, “look out!” she called diving for him, she used her body to protect him as they rolled away from another one of the creatures arms. “Thank you” He said in surprise, she nodded and looked up they both screamed as the arm was about to crush them, the both rolled away in opposite directions missing being crushed by a hair. As Eadlyn went to get back up the creature grabbed her shin and tried to drag her in the lake. She dug her nails into the mud and tried to hold on, flailing her legs around trying to shake it loose. “Eadlyn!” Frodo called “Frodo!” Eadlyn called back looking up she took out a throwing knife and tossed it at the creature’s eye, the creature cried out and flung all of its arms around. Eadlyn was snatched into the air. Furious the beast held both hobbit and ranger over its mouth. Eadlyn squirmed in its grasp trying to break herself free. Aragorn and Boromir rushed into the water attacking the beast. Aragorn sliced clean through the arm holding Frodo, Frodo fell into Boromir’s arms, and the Gondorian ran for the shore.

“Go into the mines!” Eadlyn called down to the company, Frodo kicked his feet and fought against Boromir as he ran for the opening “No!” He called “No! Eadlyn!” Frodo called “Aragorn!” Frodo called looked at the ranger, Aragorn nodded and looked to Legolas, The elf fired an arrow into the creatures other eye. It dropped Eadlyn and groped for its face. Aragorn dodged a tentacle and caught Eadlyn who looked up at him with wide eyes as he made for the shore. The fellowship ran into the mines, yet the sea creature would not give up, it wrapped his arms around the stone gate tearing at the rocks, and causing a cave in. “back up!” Eadlyn called to the party as the boulders fell. “no!” Frodo called out as the last light of the moon disappeared…the gates had been ruined and now they were stuck in the dark. Eadlyn could hear the pants from the fellowship in the darkness. In the pitch black cave she could see with the site of a lion, her eyes reflecting a ghoulish white glow. Pippin screamed in fear as he could see her eyes in the darkness. “pip it’s me!” She called in a hushed tone. Light came slowly from Gandalf’s staff as the crystal was still in place, the light revealed the startled and fearful faces of the fellowship.

"We now have but one choice." The wizard said dourly "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said as the fellowship followed him. Aragorn slowly put Eadlyn down as he realized he was still holding her. She said nothing but followed the others. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf added. Eadlyn made her way to the front with Gandalf. “Lend me your eyes” He asked, Eadlyn nodded and walked ahead of him a bit.

The company had been walking for relatively a while now, Eadlyn’s head snapped to the left as she hear rocks fall she could see murky eyes peering at them all from the shadows. Gandalf ran his hands over a stone wall gently as white gold like silver shimmered within it "The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" Gandalf muttered focusing hard on the shimmering rock. He turned his staff down a pit, and the whole cavern shimmered with light as it reflected off of the iridescent rocks. "…but Mithril." He added. Eadlyn watched looking at the glistening rocks with awe Legolas stood next to her watching her before looking down himself “It would seem there is something lovely to behold in even the darkest corners of the earth” He said quietly, Eadlyn looked up at him slowly, He smiled at her before walking off. Aside from the rocks there was level upon level and row upon row of ladders and such. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said in reminiscence "Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli breathed, Gandalf nodded and chuckled "Yes! I never told him, but it’s worth was greater than the value of the Shire." He said, Frodo looked up at the wizard utterly stunned.

Gandalf lead them to a very steep flight of stairs, the only way up was to climb, Aragorn & Boromir went first, then Gandalf, Frodo looked hesitantly at the stairs, Eadlyn looked down at him before looking up at the stairs, she smirked, and a playful glint came to her eye, as she flexed her fingers, and leaped onto the stairs, gripping her nails into the stone, like claws. Frodo looked at her with large eyes, she held out her hand to him, taking it, she helping Frodo up ahead of her. “if you slip I got you” she said urging him forward. “does anyone know what exactly this lass is” Gimli called watching her, Legolas shook his head and waited for Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli t go ahead of him.

When they all reached the top safely they took rest. Aragorn and Boromir sat near one another, Eadlyn stood away from everyone and out of the light of Gandalf’s staff, she sighed, she hated the shadows and yet she loved them dearly they were the only place she felt like she belonged and was at ease. She leaned against the wall and slid down it, pulling her knee’s to her chest. "There's something down there!" Frodo called out after gazing into the cavern that they had just climb out of. Eadlyn looked over to them from her corner in the dark "It's Gollum." Gandalf said matter-of-factly Frodo looked up at him in shock "Gollum?" he asked Gandalf nodded "He's been following us for three days." Gandalf said in the same tone mildly worried about the creature, as his mind was thinking about other things. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Frodo gasped Gandalf turned and looked at Frodo seriously "Escaped? Or was set free?" He asked Frodo looked down below into the blackness "And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it.” Gandalf sighed shaking his head “ He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." He added Eadlyn looked down at her hands her eye lids lowered, she knew that feeling, and felt rather pathetic that she could actually identify with the creature Gollum.

Legolas walked over to Eadlyn and sat next to her, She leaned over resting her head on his shoulder, He look at her with Pity and sighed, tucking a strand of her hair away. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said hopelessly Gandalf looked at Frodo with knowing eyes "So do all who subsist to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf said, his words seemed to lift the hopes of everyone. “Ah it’s that way!” Gandalf called after a long pause, getting to his feet he began to lead the way again. "He's remembered!" Merry called out in glee, Happy to be moving on, Eadlyn stood up with Legolas’ help He eyed her up and down and smirked a bit, he gestured for her to go ahead of him as if saying “ladies first”. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said heading down a dark stair way. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said to the hobbit.

Eadlyn rotated her shoulder a bit, as it was very soar, the ice Legolas had stuck in the wound had long melted away. “How are you fairing?” Aragorn asked coming into stride with her. Eadlyn looked at him warily “I’m….fine” she said slowly watching his movements He reached over to touch her shoulder, Eadlyn flinched and stepped away from him. Aragorn tilted his head “I just want to examine it…I might be able to help” He said before reaching at her again, Eadlyn watch his hands as he peeled back the wrapping from her shoulder, grimy bulky liquid stretched from the wrappings to the gash, Aragorn cringed slightly before reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a white residue, and sprinkled it on the lesion. “Its elvish medicine…it will take away the infection…” Aragorn said spreading the powder over the gash with his finger gently. Eadlyn watched him and looked off to the side “thank you” she said quietly. Aragorn smiled inwardly and nodded. They had come to a great open quarter; many robust granite pillars lay in wreck on the floor. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf muttered as the crystal on his stall illuminated the room more so than before. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf called as the fellowship looked on in awe. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam breathed looking up at the still standing pillars. Eadlyn looked around the great hallway, trying to imaging it when I was full of life. As they rounded a corner, Gimli spotted a room in the distance, corpses were scattered about what looked like a tomb. Gimli cried out and ran through the hall to the room, The rest of the fellowship followed shortly after him. They gathered in the large room Gimli wept over the stone tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said after ready the runes on the tomb. He rested a hand on Gimli’s shoulder before picking up and large old battered paperback, "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas whispered to Aragorn who’s eyes where scanning the room. Eadlyn’s hairs stood up o the back of her neck, and her heart rate was slowly going up. “‘They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gandalf said reading from the book; Eadlyn walked around the room looking over all of the dead, and gather what weapons would still be useful, Gimli had stopped weeping over the sepulcher and looked up somewhat bewildered. "'Drums… drums… in the deep.'" Gandalf continued the fellowship began to look around restless and fearful; Eadlyn came back around to Legolas. Gandalf turned a blood riddled page of the book looking up at the others gradually "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" He continued still, Eadlyn looked around as she could faintly hear whispers in the black speech; her eyes began to dance as she looked around for the source of it. “‘we cannot get out…'" Gandalf read he narrowed his eyes as the writing was more frantic, and fading. Legolas laid a hand on Eadlyn arm but she jumped startled this caused Aragorn & Boromir to walk closer to them. Gandalf paused for a long time and looked at the fellowship the silence was agonizing "'They are coming!'" Gandalf read, as he finished there was a loud clanking noise and the sound of a dragging chain; everyone looked to pippin whom had knocked a corpse and treasure down into a shaft. The noise echoed through all the many halls below them, Eadlyn closed her eyes tightly, if there was something down there…they now knew where the company was. "Fool of a Took!” Gandalf roared slamming the book shut. Frodo looked over to Eadlyn to see her looking around, as if she was trying to locate something, He cautiously walked over to her “what is it?” he asked “I hear…” She started but trailed off and kept looking around “Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf barked

All eyes turned towards the well as the beating of drums sounded through it. Howls like that of an angry cat came from Eadlyn’s throat as she looked around, “Frodo” Sam called as Frodo checked his sword sting, the blade was glowing bright blue in the darkness. “orcs” Legolas muttered, Boromir made a mad dash for the door, as he went to close it two arrows narrowly missed his face as they were shot into the door. Aragorn dropped the torch he held for light and ran to Boromir to help barricade the door. The door got darker without the light of the fire. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn called back to the hobbits, Frodo looked up at Eadlyn who was still looking around He was hesitant to leave her but Sam grabbed his arm and forced him over to Gandalf. A loud bellow sounded from the other side of the door, this shook Eadlyn out of her odd state “they have a cave troll!” Boromir said in false reprieve Legolas & Eadlyn tossed the left over weapons she had gathered from around the room to Boromir & Aragorn so as they could fortify the door. Legolas drew out his bow, and Eadlyn drew her blades, Gandalf brandished his sword and staff, and Gimli leap upon the tomb, with a battle cry, even the hobbits drew their swords. Aragorn and Boromir ran back to the company, Aragorn quickly notched an arrow in his bow and Boromir readied his sword.

The ground shook slightly as the cave troll stomped down the hall on the other side of the door. "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" The Orcs and Goblins on the other side of the door, began to break through the door, hacking at it with their weapons. Legolas spotted a hole in the door, and shot an arrow through it, a sharp howl came from the other side as Legolas notched another arrow to his bow, Aragorn shot one through an separate hole in the door. The Creatures of Sauron had finally mashed through the door, Aragorn & Legolas made short work of them, with arrows, Boromir and Eadlyn took on those whom they missed with their swords, Gandalf soon launched himself into the fray of steel and Gimli followed shortly after. The hobbits found their courage and dove in as well. The battle was on.


	11. The Balrog

The party was doing well fending off the horde of orcs, Eadlyn backed up her steps as she fought with two Orcs, she tried to block one while swinging at another, but she could still hear the whispering and it was throwing off her attention. Aragorn was fighting a large grotesque Orc who had obviously seen many battles he was covered in scars and the left half of his face had been torn off in a previous battle, Aragorn grimaced at the sight of it. Eadlyn continued backing up, nearly tripping over a fallen Orc, One of the Two she was battling brought down his axe onto her blades with great force, she stumbled back into Aragorn Whom had just sliced the head off of the Orc he was battling. Aragorn looked over his shoulder and with a turn pushed Eadlyn behind him before slicing up the Orc’s stomach gutting it completely, Eadlyn then beheaded the second Orc. Aragorn looked at her a smiled he was slightly out of breath. Eadlyn smirked and went to say thank you, however Boromir was thrown between them and into a dent in the floor. The rangers looked at him and then to the Large cave troll who had entered the room. Aragorn ran to Boromir and Eadlyn bolted to the troll. She grabbed onto the Chain that Boromir had been flung with and dug her heels into the ground as the troll was now chasing Frodo whom was hiding behind some pillars on an upper level.

However this did little good as the beast was just dragging her around. Annoyed at the extra weight the troll yanked the chain up on the air, Eadlyn held on tight as she was sent into the air along with it. “jump!” Legolas called out to her as the chain was now crashing back down to the ground, Eadlyn quickly let go of the chain, she landed skillfully on the ground, before scrambling to get out of the way of the chain. “Strider!” Frodo called out as the Troll had snatched him up by his leg. Aragorn looked up completely worm out but ran for the troll. Merry and Pippin started chucking rocks at the trolls head, in order to block the assault he dropped Frodo, but this also got the trolls attention back onto the hobbit. Frodo looked up with wide eyes and the troll loomed over him. “Strider!” Eadlyn yelled tossing her Spear to the Aragorn as he ran for Frodo; He caught it and slid under the troll, stabbing it with the spear. The blade wasn’t strong enough to cut through the Trolls thick leathery skin, but it was keeping the brute at bay. Eadlyn sighed thinking things where under control, however the relief was misplaced, the troll swung it’s great arm flinging Aragorn to the side and into a wall. Frodo ran to him and tried to shake him awake but Aragorn was in a deep daze, the troll picked up the spear and headed for the two of them. “shit” Eadlyn muttered quietly running at full speed to Frodo & Aragorn, she stood over them pulling her axe out of its holster on her hip she blocked the troll as he swung her spear at her, “run Frodo, go!” she called as her legs shook beneath the weight of the troll. Frodo nodded and ran, the troll’s eyes followed him, and with a quickly swing Eadlyn was flung across the room, gritting her teeth as she skid against the rough and broken floor. The troll managed to corner Frodo and with a quick move, stabbed the spear into his chest. The troll jabbed him again just for the sun of it, sneering proudly as he did so.

The fight seemed to stop as the fellowship looked on, Eadlyn rolled over onto her stomach and screamed out, hoping to her feet she ran for them, but was blocked by a goblin who brought her into a fight. The party’s daze did not last long, merry and Pippin jumped onto the back of the Troll stabbing him repeatedly with their short swords, Boromir and Aragorn got back to their feet and raged into the battle creating a clear path to the troll. Gandalf threw himself into the scrimmage as well, Sam, Gimli and Legolas followed shortly after. The troll let go of the spear leaving it jutting out of Frodo’s chest, Gandalf and Gimli took turn weaving in and out cutting the trolls legs “Legolas!” Eadlyn called from the upper level swinging a grappling hook around in a circle. Legolas nodded and took aim at the Troll as he did so Eadlyn tossed the hook onto his shoulder using the free end of the rope to swing onto it’s back. Digging her nails into its rocky skin she climbed up to its head. Legolas released his arrow hitting the giant in the top of its skull. Eadlyn let out a battle cry before slamming the hilt of her elven blade into the arrow like a hammer to a nail, forcing the arrow into the Trolls brain past its skull. The troll reached for it’s head looking at the blood on its finger tips in shock, vesting it’s eyes to the sky it began to fall backwards. Eadlyn yelped as she was going down with it, when the troll crashed down it laid upon her torso, the impact knocked the she ranger out. Gandalf, the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli ran to Frodo, while Legolas and Boromir worked on getting Eadlyn from under the troll.

Legolas woke Eadlyn and she looked around dazed, shaking her head her vision stopped spinning “did you hit your head?” Boromir asked urgently Legolas gently ran his hand into her hair, moving and parting it “I don’t know” Eadlyn groaned “No…you’re fine” Legolas muttered pulling away from her. Looking up Eadlyn could see everyone crowding around Frodo whom had slumped over, his face hidden from the others. “no” Eadlyn said only just above a whisper, as everything came flooding back to her, “no!” she called loud using her arms trying to push herself up, but the troll was too large and to heavy. Eadlyn tried to kick her legs beneath the troll but she could not move those either “Get this thing off of me!” She called clawing at the ground anything to drag her body out, she needed to get to Frodo, she was not going to fail again.

“Calm down you’ll only cause yourself injury!” Boromir said trying to lift up the troll with the help of Legolas, but neither of the Males could lift it high enough to free her on their own, Eadlyn stopped kicking and squirming, her ponytail had set free during the battle and her hair now hide her face as she looked down, overcome. Aragorn held his breath as he rolled Frodo over, and to everyone’s surprise a gasp of air came from the hobbits mouth. Eadlyn’s ears picked up the small sound and she snapped her head up, watching them blankly. Boromir let go of the troll leaving the weight for Legolas to hold, the Elf prince struggled holding it enough so it would not continue to crush the small female below him, but smiled in relief that the hobbit was ok. “he’s alive!” Sam called out in pure shock. Aragorn shook his head in amazement “I’m alright…I’m not hurt” Frodo said just as stunned as everyone else. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn breathed "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said resting on his staff. Legolas struggled to hold up the troll, Eadlyn grabbed his calf and rubbed it “put it down…I can stand it for a while” She said before giving him a stern look “you’ll break your pretty back otherwise” she added in, Legolas nodded and dropped the trolls full weight on Eadlyn. Frodo had opened up his shirt to reveal Bilbo’s Mithril shirt "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli gasped, Frodo looked around and spotted Eadlyn under the troll. Jumping off of the ground he ran over to her, He opened his mouth but Eadlyn stopped him “I am fine…” She said feeling ridiculous for being stuck under the troll. Frodo looked around at everyone “I’m ok…get her out from under there!” He called with wide eyes. Eadlyn chuckled and shook her head, touching Frodo’s face “I’m glad you’re alright” She said, Frodo smiled back and put his hand over hers. “alright come on, Boromir grab it’s arm, Legolas, the other arm, Gimli & I will get the feet, On the third count..Pull her out” Aragorn said taking his position, the others took their places and the hobbits took Eadlyn’s arms. As the guys lifted the troll (with great trouble) the hobbits pulled Eadlyn out. She rolled onto her back and bit her arm, screaming into it, as her other arm had fall back out of socket. “set it…” she mumbled through biting her hand, Aragorn quickly went to her and popped it back in joint. Eadlyn sighed and got to her feet, holding her arm. “we need to go….” She said looking around at all of the dead bodies. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf called out. As the party took off running.

Swiftly the Company ran through the great all of pillars, Gandalf’s staff lighting the way, Behind them a horde of Orcs, Eadlyn skidded to a stop as, she noticed the Goblins ahead of them, crawling down from the pillars like the pests they were. Frodo stood behind her as the Goblins began to close in. the Orcs followed behind them, the Fellowship gathered together back to back, looking at the army that surrounded them. Eadlyn drew the hobbits closer to her, drawing in a deep breath she drew from her body a shriek so loud and penetrating that it rivaled that of the Fell beasts; the great mounts of the Nazgul. The Orcs stumbled back a bit, a few in the back of their ranks looked to the ceiling looking for the wyverns. As she cried out again Gimli yelled with her, trying to strike fear into the Army. As Eadlyn’s cry died down, a great rumble emerge from the bowels of the mines, the orc & goblin army looked around in fear, before retreating, fleeing quickly. Gimli chuckled to himself, Eadlyn looked down at him “…Gimli…that wasn’t due to merely us…” Eadlyn said slowly turning around. Gandalf followed her movements and looked down the hall with weary eyes. A bright red and orange hued light was glinting in the distance, getting closer; the light was of pure fire. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked the wizardly quiet. Gandalf closed his eyes and hung his head a bit, the mines rumbled again. Gandalf side glanced at Eadlyn, whose eyes were locked onto the light. Her heart raced with trepidation and disquiet , and yet, deep within her, a fire was burning, a fire that matched that of the Alpha wolf who want to protect its title. Her eyes burned with the same hue as the light, breathing out a little puff of black smoke, like warm breath in a frosty room, floated from her lips, she began to shift her weight from one leg to the other. “"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf muttered turning “ what the devil is wrong with her?” Gimli asked looking between Eadlyn and the light that was growing ever nearer. “ Balrogs are competitive beasts…” Gandalf said, “there is not time for that now…things will be explained at better times….” Gandalf said darkly, The Balrog growled in the distance, Legolas’ eyes grew wide as it’s shadow came into view. "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" Gandalf called, Frodo tugged at Eadlyn’s arm she drew herself away from the allure of the Balrog and followed her company.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called as her herded the group through a very small corridor, taking once last glance behind him before following after them. Boromir lead the group as they ran down a flight of stair, but out of fear he failed to see the broken segment in the stairs, as he went to fall over the edge, Legolas grabbed him, back “keep sharp!” Eadlyn called turning down an unbroken part of the stairs, now leading the group herself. "Gandalf!" Aragorn called, looking back at the tired wizard. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf called Eadlyn looked again of her, she could see a wide open cavern, and a bridge spanning across it, it lied between a great hall and a crumbling cliff. The Balrog roared loudly yet again, this caused Eadlyn to halt herself, Frodo nearly ran into her, she looked back and tilted her head, Frodo grabbed her arm, and tugged trying to get her to start running again “No! come on” He called tugging “we’ve got to keep going! Eadlyn!” He called trying to snap her out of it. “Legolas!’ Aragorn called running past her, Legolas nodded and ran to Eadlyn picking her up he carried her around his shoulders like a scarf, holding onto her arms and legs. They kept running. “put me down!” Eadlyn hissed, ripping her hands free from Legolas’ arms she dug her nails into his shoulder, cringing the elf let her down looking at her in disbelief, growls were escaping her throat and she turned back to face the direction of the Balrog, “just keep going” Boromir told Legolas before heading down another flight of large stairs after Aragorn and the hobbits, Legolas waiting there a moment before following after Gimli. Gandalf stopped in front of Eadlyn “leave it child…leave it or Sauron will win you” Gandalf warned. Eadlyn returned to herself, holding a ashamed look on her face, she quickly ran to the others. There was another large gap in the stairs, Legolas effortlessly jumped it “Gandalf” He called urging the Wizard to jump, the Balrog rumbled again, he was much closer now, as this rumble caused the caver to crumble in some sections. Gandalf jumped across the gap and was caught by Legolas Orcs appeared from the ledges of the Surrounding cave cliffs, their arrows whizzed through the air, with poor aim as they tried to shoot the Fellowship. Legolas hastily notched an arrow into his own bow and fired, taking out one of the archers. Boromir grabbed onto Merry and Pippin one under each of his arms, before jumping across the gap, Aragorn went to pick up Gimli "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said holding up his hand, Aragorn backed and away and smirked in amusement. Gimli tried to leap across the gap, but was just a little short; Legolas quickly grabbed Gimli by his beard and pulled him back.

Now Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, and Eadlyn where left, “come on Sam” Eadlyn called preparing to toss him over to the others, as she went to take his hand, the Balrog roared and stomped, he shook the cave and a large boulder fell from the ceiling. “Look out!” Aragorn called as he and Eadlyn pushed the remaining hobbits and themselves out of the boulders away. The large rock smashed into the stairs making the gap that much bigger. Sam looked at the new widened gap in dismay. Eadlyn smirked and held her hand out to Sam “y-you can’t toss me that far” he stumbled. Eadlyn laughed “no” she said slyly kneeling down “hop on” she said holding her arms behind her piggy back style. “Go Sam” Frodo urged, Sam was fearful but got onto her back. Eadlyn made sure he was secure, and then walked back past Frodo and Aragorn. “What are you?” Sam started to ask, but Eadlyn took off running with her full speed, her right foot landed on the edge of the stairs with her left foot she kicked off hard, Sam yelled and closed his eyes as the two went soaring over the gap. Eadlyn landed like a cat on all fours, Sam climbed off of her stunned. Eadlyn stood up fully and laughed a bit, however her laughter was stunted as another boulder was shaken loose by the Balrog’s rumble. It crashed into the stairs behind Frodo & Aragorn, causing the segment they stood on to rock back and forth. "Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn said to Frodo, as they did so the stairs began to move towards the other side, leaning, “come on!” Legolas called out to them, the stairs crashed onto the other side, Legolas caught Aragorn, and Eadlyn Frodo, she set him down, casting one last glance at the light of the Balrog before running off with the rest of the fellowship.

They rounded a pillar, barely missing the flames of the Balrog that had caught up with them, "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf called, Eadlyn stopped however and gazed at the fire, Gandalf ushered her to run, and she did as told. Gandalf turned to face the wall of fire, Eadlyn stopped running not to far away from him to watch. Out of the flames, with eyes of white hot fire, horns of the devil and a body made of pure shadow, Towering over the Wizard like a mountain. There stood the Balrog, It opened its jaws, undulated heat hammering out of its mouth as it roared. Gandalf turned, running after the Fellowship. A enormous, black, cloven foot plodded down into the hall, igniting into flame. In the fiery light Eadlyn could spot a narrow bridge, the fellowship crossed it as quickly as possible, Eadlyn ushered the others ahead of her, she stopped as she heard Gandalf stop in the middle of the bridge turning to face the monster. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf called to the beast, It looked at him as if it was shocked at the old man’s boldness. “Gandalf!” Frodo called quite a bit of ways from the Wizard, the fellowship watched in the distance. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" Gandalf called as the Balrog set itself a flame in a show of power. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf called out, The Balrog struck down on Gandalf, Gandalf block with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Embers circled around him before they died out in the air. Furious the Balrog rumbled. Frodo watched on with large eyes. Aragorn ran forward yet stopped with the Balrog roared yet again, taking out a large fiery whip. Eadlyn looked on quietly, trying to keep herself at bay looking up at the Balrog. In its eyes of fire, she saw the Eye. “Eadlyn” Sauron’s voice whispered in her ear, she tilted her said a bit going into a daze she started walking as thought she didn’t want to, “Eadlyn” He called gain, she walked past Gandalf who grabbed her arm before she could walk up to the Balrog.

The Monster flailed it Flame whip around lashing it into the abyss below them Gandalf pushed Eadlyn behind him raising both staff and sword into the air before the monster "You… shall not….pass!" he called out slamming his staff into the ground a bright light came from the bottom of staff, and like the force of an explosive pulsed back the Balrog. The beast snarled and flared its nostrils growling, taking a heavy step forward; the bridge fell apart under the Balrog’s weight. The Balrog fell back into the crumbling bridge, going down into the deep black gulch Gandalf turned and pushed Eadlyn ahead of him, heading back for the Fellowship. A loud cracking noise filled the air, the Balrogs fiery whip flew out from the darkness ad wrapped around Gandalf’s leg pulling him back, Gandalf held onto the ledge, his gripp slipping, Frodo tore away from Aragorn and ran forward, “no!” Boromir called grabbing the hobbit keeping him back “Gandalf!” Frodo called Eadlyn shook her head and went to help Gandalf up, she grabbed his hand a pulled, but the Balrog still had the whip around his legs, and as the monster fell it became more and more impossible to pull the wizard. Eadlyn’s feet began to slide towards the edge as she fought against the pull of the Balrog. Gandalg’s hands began to slip through her grasp. Gandalf looked into Eadlyn eyes “I will return” He said before looking to Frodo Eadlyn looked down at him confused, grinding her teeth she backed up a bit trying to hold on "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf called before purposely letting go of Eadlyn’s hands. “no!” she called running to the edge, Legolas spotted her movements and ran out to the bridge, he reached out and grabbed her hair, as she went to leap down into the chasm after the wizard, wrapping his hand in her long thick hair he yanked her backwards and into his arms, locking himself around her as he ran. Eadlyn kicked and screamed in his arms. “Let me loose!” She called “ Legolas ran past Aragorn whom was in a daze, “Aragorn!” Boromir called to him gathering up the hobbits and shepherding them to go on. Aragorn snapped out of it had reached out, grabbing a horrified Frodo, before running off into the mines and up a flight of stairs


	12. The Lady of Light, Galadriel

Eadlyn kicked furiously as Legolas carried her out of the Mines, the others following ahead of him. He set her down cautiously as if she would run, furious and eyes glowing white hot fury Eadlyn struck the Elf prince across the face, cursing at him in the Black speech, turning his head. Legolas looked down at her his eyes danced stunned at her action, touching his face, he brought his hand up to look at his fingers tiny droplets of blood were on his finger tips. Eadlyn had felt o her knees at the cave’s exit. Her fingers dug into the dirt grasping it, she screamed at the top on her lungs, in frustration. Boromir held Gimli back as he vented out in pure anger, Merry held pippin who sobbed over the lost of Gandalf on the ground, Sam kept to himself quietly weeping. Aragorn watched the group, such strong warriors brought to their knees and yet they still had so far to go. But where was Frodo? Looking up Aragorn found the hobbit, off on his own, as Frodo looked back at the ranger, a single tear rolled down his face, making a clean streak through the dirt.

Frodo’s eyes landed on Eadlyn who was reduced to her knees, He slowly began to walk over to her, but as her yelling turned into Sobs, the Hobbit broke into a sprint. He ran to her and quickly moved under her arms, hugging her side. Eadlyn wrapped her arms around him and cried into his hair, as she felt his own silent tears soak through her clothing. “it’s my fault…Eadlyn, I chose the mines…I’m so sorry” He thought to her grasping the fabric of her cloak tightly “no…Gandalf knew what he was doing…it’s no one’s fault….nay….it’s Saruman’s fault” she whispered getting herself together she played with Frodo’s hair. He looked up at her. "Legolas, get them up." Aragorn called, Eadlyn looked over her shoulder at the ranger before getting to her feet, Frodo followed her. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir called to Aragorn, an incredulous smile coming to face. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!” Aragorn yelled as means of venting a bit of his own grief, but he soon saw that it was misplaced “We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Rider, get them up." Aragorn said again. Eadlyn walked over to Sam “come now Sam…” She said helping him to his feet, Boromir pulled Merry and Pippin to their feet. Eadlyn flagged them over to her side. “it’s going to be alright…I am sure…Gandalf knew what he was doing…but we cannot stay here…Strider is right?” Eadlyn said kneeling at their level; she looked up at Aragorn before rising to her feet. In the distance she could see Iluad galloping over the horizon.

With the hobbits riding with her Eadlyn rode Iluad across a grassy field, while the others ran, open spaces where not good for them, now that they knew the Enemy new of their plans. Not too far off laid the Golden wood, Lothlorien. Eadlyn had an uneasy filling in the pit of her stomach. Elves rarely welcomed her into their lands and many where hostile to her. She halted Iluad in front of the forest and looked up at the towering tree’s. Aragorn looked back at her in confusion, The rangers eyes locked, not wanting to look any frailer than she had back in the caves, Eadlyn flicked Iluad’s reigns and headed into the forest. They walked through the dense woods for hours. Eadlyn and the hobbits dismounted Illuad to stretch their legs and walk. Eadlyn’s eyes darted all over the forest. Sticking Close to Legolas & Aragorn, whom were friends to many Elf.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…" Gimli called gathering the hobbits nearer to him. Eadlyn was unsettled by his words. “Eadlyn…” a voice called hauntingly so, the she ranger looked around for someone but no one was there, Frodo had also looked around. "…and are never seen again." Gimli added. Eadlyn flinched as the voice came back “You bring great danger here….turn back, for with you comes the site of the Eye….watcher…wrath…” The voice called. Eadlyn shivered slightly ad looked around again. Aragorn laid a hand on her shoulder making her jump. “Are you alright?” he asked Eadlyn’s eyes where wide but she nodded stiffly, jerking her shoulder away from him. “fine…I’m fine” she managed. "Mister Frodo?" Sam asked seeing Frodo was acting strange, Frodo looked back at him his eyes showing great fear. “I can hear things Sam…” He whispered to his friend. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli bragged, but no one had time to register what he said, as Arrows were pointed at the party’s faces. A hooded elf had an Arrow pointed straight at Eadlyn's heart. Legolas as quick as his counter parts had an arrow notched and aimed at the rival elves.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A elf with hair to blonde it was almost white, said walking through the archer elves. Their captain it would have appeared. His eyes landed on Eadlyn and he glared at her hatefully. The elves guided the party almost like prisoners through the forest until they reached a platform. The area was far thicker than the portion of the forest they had been walking in. so much so that it blocked out the sun light. The Elf Captain ordered his men to lower their bows and walked up to Legolas, and Aragorn, Legolas had positioned himself in front of Eadlyn Protectively, He had seen the Elves cruelty to her before. “Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.” The Captain said Legolas looked up at the Captain with wide eyes, he knew this elf this was true, but even still he took a step back closer to Eadlyn.

“Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.” Legolas said, Haldir nodded at him and glanced at Eadlyn coldly before giving his attention to Aragorn. “ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.” Haldir said sending a warning glance to a young elf archer behind him who was looking at Eadlyn with malice. “Haldir” Aragorn said with a deep nod. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!” Gimli said in a huff, Haldir looked at the dwarf sharply, towering above him "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said un-amused by Gimli’s outburst. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that?” Gimli said before spitting at the ground “I spit upon your grave!” He said. Haldir sneered in disgust at the dwarf. "That was not so courteous." Aragorn hissed grabbing Gimli, “but neither are they” Eadlyn muttered to Legolas, while eyeing the archers whom leered at her.

Frodo walked up behind Eadlyn Sam following him. The sudden movement caught Haldir’s attention. "You bring great evil with you." He said eyes wide as he spotted the chain leading to the ring, like every other creature he could feel the power of the ring, and knew it was there even though it could not be seen. He then cast his eyes to Eadlyn who glowered at him darkly. “you can go no further” He said turning to Aragorn. Frodo looked up at Eadlyn who stood awkwardly holding onto Illuad’s reigns. He inched closer to her feeling rather uncomfortable himself. Aragorn quickly pulled Haldir to the side, and the two males argued to one another. “Maybe I should just leave…back track and take the path around Lorien…and meet you all back in the Anduin” Eadlyn said while the two went at it. “don’ let these snobby pointy eared’s run you off” Gimli said leering at the archers around them. “That’s a preposterous idea..you need lorien as a safe place to rest as much as any of us here…Aragorn will get him to let us pass” Legolas said, Eadlyn shook her head “It doesn’t feel right here I would fare better on my own…it would get the rest of you in faster as well..I am one less threat if I leave…” She said looked down at Frodo “the ring holds a scarier threat to them as it is, I do not need to linger and make things worse” She added. “no, you have to stay with us…remember we are all supposed to stay together…that’s what Gandalf said” Frodo said almost sternly, Eadlyn looked down at him blankly “but he would understand, I won’t be gone long just for the night” Eadlyn said calmly. There was another loud outburst. Legolas looked from Eadlyn to Frodo, who turned his head away, Sam, Merry and Pippin all seemed slightly offended as well.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope." Boromir spoke going to Frodo’s side. Eadlyn watched him carefully after the event on the mountain; she wasn’t sure he could yet be trusted. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir said before looking up at the arguing pare. He sighed and shook his head going to sit down on a root. Eadlyn paced back and forth pasted Frodo ad Legolas, Frodo watched her feet as she was leaving a track in the ground. “you’ll pace yourself right to the center of the earth” Frodo said with a withered smile. Eadlyn looked down at her feet and the hole her pacing had made in the soil. Legolas took Eadlyn's had and pulled her closer to him. “you made even myself dizzy” he said softly. Haldir cleared his throat, he stood before the fellowship with an annoyed scowl across his face. “you will follow me” He said pointedly.

Haldir and his Group of Archers lead the fellowship through the forest. Eadlyn stuck close to Legolas for insurance of Protection. It wasn’t long before the group breached the shadowy areas of the forest into the light of the sun. It was well past Mid day and the sun was at the start of setting. Haldir stopped the group, calling Aragorn & Legolas to the front, near him. Eadlyn backed away but Legolas grasped her hand and made her follow him. They stood on a high ridge, bellow in a bowl of woods, there towered a Glade of the tree’s they grew upwards looking like a mountain of pines in the center of the valley. They shimmered in the golden light of the sun. Yet even before something so beautiful, Eadlyn was uncertain and fearful. For it wasn’t the forest she feared, rather than those who lived there in it. "Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said before leading the group down the hill. Eadlyn paused and fell back. “lady of light” She thought frowning slightly now she knew she had no such place here. She gripped onto Iluad’s reigns. The Mare snorted and pawed at the ground feeling her riders wariness. Legolas came back over the Hill for her, “do not be afraid..your friends are with you” He said beckoning for her to follow. With a deep sighed she continued on after them.

Now Inside the enormous Glade, Haldir’s party lead the fellowship up a winding road, a stair case like path that coiled up the great trees. Night fell, and the Blue heavenly glow of the elven lights was haunting, the path never seemed to end. Far above, from where they began, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches impended. The Fellowship followed Haldir past numerous platforms, before coming to a great palace in the trees, lit with silver lights. A curving walkway, low stairs and a beautiful archway lie in front of them. Eadlyn looked on in amazement, it was beautiful, and for a moment she had forgot about her fears .Haldir walked off to the side, leaving the fellowship to gather together. Eadlyn hide in the very back, being blocked from view by the males, whom where taller than her. As she peered through the gapes she could spot a couple almost floating down the stairs, they were the pure image of grace as they where shinning under the lights, both Fairer than the moon and stars themselves. The couple left the fellowship as a whole in complete awe.

The lights died down, Lord & lady stood before the fellowship. The Lady Elf’s eyes fell on Frodo, after she scanned the whole group as if looking for something, or someone. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn said looking through the fellowship to Eadlyn, she looked off to the side Ill at ease. "nine there are here, yet tennine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked, Eadlyn looked up sharply leering at the elf lord. He knew, he had to have known, The Lady’s eyes Galadriel, looked to Aragorn whom looked up slightly. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said matter-of-factly "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said softly, Eadlyn watch the she elf fixedly leering slightly. Aragorn nodded and looked down as grief began to take him again. Legolas looked up "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame….a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said, Eadlyn looked up at him glared “does he blame Frodo?” she thought. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel said calmly glancing at Frodo.

Gimli hung his head in sorrow, not willing to look up at anyone, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." The she elf said turning to the dwarf, Gimli looked up in shock. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She added looking Frodo again. Boromir turned his aggrieved face to the Lady, blinking he swallowed hard. But the she elf gazed back intently causing Boromir to look away, and weep. Eadlyn didn’t understand what hold this woman had on her comrades, but she didn’t like it and became edgy, she rested a hand on the hilt of her axe. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said seriously, Eadlyn glared at the ground. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel spoke, never taking her eyes off the Gondorian. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." She added her eyes fell on Sam and a small smile came to her face, Sam didn’t seem as amused however.

At these words Aragorn turned and looked back at Eadlyn, she looked up at him as if slightly offended the statement would even make him think of her. But she digressed, she was what she was, and she knew deep down, no one within the fellowship put much trust in her. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said in a more cheery tone. Eadlyn watch her skeptically as she side glanced at Frodo whom seemed to flinch under her gaze. Her eyes then spotted Eadlyn and they became cold and callused. “We know of you Eadlyn…what you are, a Watcher in the Dark…you know of what I speak…stay with the Halflings and bring doom to your companions” she hissed in the she rangers mind.


	13. Dunedain Child

The fellowship was lead back t the ground where they would rest for the night. Eadlyn stood uneased as the elves sang a song in tribute to Gandalf. She looked at her hands, flexing them, with each day that went by they were turning a deep dark pewter color. She looked to Legolas, “I need a bath…you’ve been here before…is there a river or pond?” She asked. Legolas got up from his seat where he had been talking with the hobbits and walked over to her. “there is this way” He said leading her. The two of them came to a small pond mist seemed to over it, a enchanted waterfall seemed to fall from the air into the pond creating the mist. Eadlyn set free her midnight mane of hair and it cascaded over her body, she then slipped free of her bloody and torn cloths. Legolas went to walk away “wait” she called turning to looked back at him. “you’ll need a towel and a robe, I am sure I can get those from the elves. I’ll return” He said with a lightly amused smile before walking off.

Eadlyn slipped into the misty waters, shivering at first in the cold, she could hardly see through the thick white curtain that loomed in the air. She could hear footfalls nearing closer to her, she turned in the distance at the shore of the small pond stood Aragorn, He watched her amazed and in a light daze. The silver lights bounced off of her skin and through the mist gave her an halo like crown above her head. Eadlyn watched him blankly. He went to speak but no words came out. Eadlyn’s wet hair thick as tar covered her vitals. “Strider?” she asked, but he didn’t speak. He just watched mesmerized by her, for what reason he didn’t know. In the water she looked like a statue, stained with wood paint, Eadlyn slowly walked closer to the shore. “are you alright?” she asked slowly. Aragorn's eyes locked onto hers. He flinched as a vision of the great ye came to his mind “She is mine” Sauron’s voice growled distortedly in his mind. Aragorn backed away slowly, “strider?” she asked again reaching out for him, but he bolted and ran, in his mind he could see the white city on fire, and hear it’s people screaming, his people. Eadlyn watched bewildered as the ranger ran away. Her heart fluttered slightly.

Legolas returned to Eadlyn with a smile on his face, yet with him he had no towel or robe. “I thought you said-“ she started but he hushed her. “come with me…I worked something out” He said draping his green cloak around her, he lead her up a stair way. On the platform lie a bath, made of porcelain & Oliphant Ivory. Steam rose from above the water and a she elf played a harp in the background. Eadlyn looked over the room in confusion “how did you get this?” she asked. Legolas lead her to the bath “Prince precedes my name” He said simply into her ear. He gently removed his cloak from Eadlyn’s body and took it to a nearby stool; Eadlyn eased into the hot water and closed her eyes. Trying not to feel awkward she had been nude in front of Legolas before, in her past, but never in front of anyone else, let alone a she elf. Eadlyn felt inadequate compared to their kind. Legolas walked to the edge of the tube, and watch over her respectfully yet in a protective manner, Eadlyn took a cloth from a small wooden stand next to the tub and dipped it in the water; she lifted it to Legolas’ face whipping away the dirt. He looked down at her tenderly and smiled.

Eadlyn found herself not able to make eye contact with him, she felt guilty for being in the warmth of the water, and the words she was about to utter, made her nerves stand on end. “Join me…this water won’t be arm long…and it’s relaxing…” She said with much less effort than her mind had expected. Legolas looked taken aback, and his mind wandered, however Eadlyn held no look of mis-intent . He nodded ad stood up, un latching the buttons of his over shirt, it slid to the floor, Eadlyn looked away, Pulling his under shirt over his head that too fell to the floor. With every light thud of a clothing item falling to the floor Eadlyn’s heart beat raced faster. She’s not seen any other creature in their natural form. Yet curiosity over took her and she side glanced. “it’s ok” Legolas said with a light chuckle. Eadlyn timidly look up at him determined not to tear her eyes away from his eyes. He walked nearer to the tub, Eadlyn’s eyes trailed down his chest, He had a sleek and smooth build, yet under it was a soft lining of muscle. Her eyes traveled even further, her face grew hot and she quickly turned away. “you’ve not been circumcised” she asked Legolas chuckled and got into the Tub. “no…the elves regard it as mutilation…and unnatural” He said, Once Eadlyn was sure he was fully covered by the water she went to look at him. He reached for a small metal case on the wooden stand, opening it he scooped out a lavender colored cream, it rubbed it in the palm of his hands, using the water to lather it. “turn around” He called Eadlyn did as she was told.

Legolas ran his hands through Eadlyn’s hair, gently, working the soap into her hair. This took quite a bit of time because of the measure of the she ranger’s hair. Eadlyn became less tense and leaned her back against his chest as he washed her hair. Eadlyn admitted she was impressed by the Harpist whom seemed unfazed by the two as she played. Legolas finished washing her hair and rolled his hands over her shoulders, trailing down her arms. Her skin was soft, much softer than he would have ever thought from merely glancing at her. Heat radiated from her body, much like the fire of the Balrog only, not as hateful and much more forgiving. Eadlyn felt strange, no one had ever dared to get so close to her everyone kept a safe distance, everyone. Even Gandalf who raised her along side Saruman for a good margin of time kept a distance. Eadlyn frowned “No ones held me this close….other than, Sauron” She stated her voice sounded as if her mind was lost somewhere far off. Her words where hollow. Legolas ran his fingers through her hair, parting a strand away from the rest, he began to braid. “every living thing needs physical care and attention…or else its soul will wither and die” Legolas said he leaned forward and looked over her shoulder “you are everything to be feared” He added, Eadlyn frowned and shyed away from him “yet that doesn’t make you evil, not all things of Power are of dark intentions” He added. Eadlyn sat back on her end of the tub, and gazed at him.

“then you know what I am?” she asked slowly. He nodded simply and smiled “I know, from the stories I used to her from my father, when I was younger, I knew who and what you where the moment I found you wandering in Mirkwood.” He said leaning back into the water. Eadlyn stood up grabbing a robed she wrapped herself in it. She walked behind Legolas outside of the tub, kneeling she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, resting her head on one of his shoulders. Legolas reached up and played with her finger tips. Eadlyn voice was void of emotion as she spoke “its…nice” she said slowly Legolas glanced back at her “being closer to someone” she added closing her eyes. Legolas grabbed her hands and held them close to his heart, and the two listened to the music as the Harpist played.

Eadlyn and Legolas returned to the others, Eadlyn was in a pure white robe, as was Legolas. She held her stuff in her bag, setting it down she looked up to see Aragorn watching her, he seemed to be in deep thought. Eadlyn walked over to Boromir, Determined to work out a friendship, she didn’t like him, but for the sake of the fellowship and the bonds needed for it she had to try. He watched her uneasily at first but when he found no threat in her he relaxed. “what is it like in Gondor…I am not welcome there…I’ve not seen it since I was a child” Eadlyn said simply looking up at the trees. Boromir watch her and then a smile came from his face. Gondor is a great strong hold, of little cities bordering the great city” He stated “the white city” Eadlyn muttered Boromir smiled and nodded. “I was banished as a child for what I was…although Gondor was the place I originated before Sauron got his hands on me” Eadlyn said looking at Boromir “I’ve never seen the White city” she said. Boromir laid a hand on her shoulder, When the ring is destroyed, Gondor’s arms will open to you again, and you will see it” He said with a proud smile.

Eadlyn looked over Boromir, he looked tired. She had taken little notice of Aragorn whom had approached them. “take rest…these boarders are safe...I can feel it” Eadlyn said looking around. "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor.” Boromir said looking the She ranger in the eyes. “She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." He added. Eadlyn frowned “you mean back in Gondor?” she asked Boromir nodded. “My father grip over the land is failing, long has he watch over the lands in absence of her king” Boromir stated, Eadlyn nodded and looked at Aragorn, she remembered why she had a slight disdain for him. Her heart ached for the watered down blood line of the Dundain, She wanted more than anything to return to her people and fight for them, she could cast herself into the pits of mount doom and burn as she sank into the lava there in for them. Yet He Aragorn Heir to the very throne of the White halls, denied his rank, his people, and his purpose. While she could only dream of her former home. Aragorn took a seat beside Boromir and sighed under Eadlyn’s heavy gaze.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I…..I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir said, in his words was a passion for his city for his homeland, this made Aragorn fill up with shame, what had he left the city too what ruin had he caused upon it. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" Boromir said in his eyes Eadlyn could see pride and she went off into a daze as the Gondorian painted a picture of the city in her mind. "I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn replied his voice detached, he swallowed hard, at the thought of coming closer and closer to the very place he wanted to see no further. "One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir said with a grin, Aragorn nodded and looked away, but his eyes met up with Eadlyn’s. Her white hot eyes burning a hole into his soul. He hated those eyes, those eyes reminded him of who he was and what he had done every time he looked at him, for within her he saw a child of the Dundain, a child whom was less fortune in her fate, a child whom could never return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One on one time between Legolas & Eadlyn. her history is coming more and more to light along with her past. stay tuned as her story is opening up.
> 
> \---  
> As of yet there isn't a set Love Interest for her. although I've got one in mind as listed, but feel free to voice your opinions as the tale goes on about who you think she will end up with.


	14. Lothorien, Farewell

Later in the night Eadlyn tossed and turned in her sleep many different visions flying through her mind. In her dreams she saw the Shire, but it was not the cheery warm peaceful little town that she had remembered. It’s pathways and gravel roads where painted red, Hobbit holes had been set to flame, the little shops and store in heaps of stone and wood. Carriages and fences lay splintered across the ground. Halflings where wailing and screaming, and running for their lives. Tears where uprooted, crops where turned to ash. Many lay dead in the streets, severed in halves, or cut wide open. A thick black smoke filled the air and shadow covered all. Over a hill two black riders sat side by side overseeing the scene as orcs ran through the town. Bag End was burning the flames rising into the sky like towers or orange.

The scene changed and the fellowship was bound by chains, being lead along past fiery roads by orcs and goblins. Two large trolls kept watch over the line, the orcs jeered at them, spat at them; one took his spear and stabbed at their feet to make them walk faster. They look injured, and where covered in dirt blood and who knows what else. They were made to kneal before a great dark king, at his side stood Eadlyn, cloaked in black robes, a top her head sat a steel crown, she looked down upon those who she once called comrades with a coldness that had not been seen by the like of Cadharas itself. She looked into the hurt eyes of the fellowship, her friends, Frodo, and Legolas look upon her with hate. Sauron looked down at the fellowship and rose his hand. Orcs lined up behind them with blades. Eadlyn turned behind her to look up at a large towering spike that was being raised behind them. Impaled on it through his rear from was Aragorn died ad limp on the spear like spike. The wails and cried of wemon and children could be heard through the many fires that where around them. Sauron waved his hand was Eadlyn turned back around to look at the fellowship, the Orcs raised their blades ad beheaded them, the scene flashed and revealed the location, they were in the white city, which was now a dirty ashen grey covered in red as it was blazing in the fires of Sauron.

Eadlyn screamed loudly as she awoke from her dreams, Sauron whispering in her ear the black speech, telling her of her fate, who she was, and what was to come. Eadlyn shut her eyes ad grabbed the sides of her head covering her ears. “stop it!” she screamed in her mind a hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped “rider!” Aragorn called his eyes where wide with fear as he watched her tremble and rock. The she ranger looked up at him with wild eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, and though she kept trying still nothing would exit her lips. The Aragorn looked down at her and his gaze softened He helped her to her feet “calm down..it was just a dream” He said composedly looking her in the eyes, Eadlyn shook her head, “was it?” she asked darkly brushing him off she gathered her things and moved a great distance away from the fellowship. She laid back down with her back turned away from them as well. “Eadlyn” Sauron whispered in the darkest corners of the She rangers mind. She closed her eyes tightly, as bitter tears slipped through her long lashes. She shivered slightly, no it wasn’t cold but the overbearing presence of Sauron looming over her, was enough to make anyone catch a chill. She could hear the heavy footfalls of Boromir behind her as a cloak draped over her small frame. He patted her shoulder and walked back to where he had been seated talking with Aragorn & Legolas. Eadlyn’s eyes opened and her tears stopped. Her rubbed the cloak with her tub gently and in wonder. It had been many years that since she had last received an random act of kindness. In her heart she knew the fellowship was more than just her companions…slowly yet surely, they were becoming her family and she could not fail them. She would not fail them.

Latter in the night, Eadlyn felt two small arms tangle around her waist, and a petite body snuggled beneath her, huddling into her arms like a little bird under its wing. Eadlyn's arms warped over his back and into his hair. “Frodo” she sighed awaking slightly from her sleep. The hobbit said nothing, but gripped her gown tightly and dug his head into her neck. Hiding away under her curtain of black hair. “so you know then now…that I cannot follow you into Mordor” She thought, Frodo nodded “none of those hear can…” She breathed brushing her hair back. “you are strong Frodo…you will be fine…” she muttered. “remember, I see you…in the shadows” She added. Frodo’s grip lessened on her as he began to drift to sleep. “and there I can keep you safe…rest” Eadlyn whispered. She gazed into the night staying as Frodo comfort blanket giving him reassurance in the silence, and yet. She was no were near as sure as her words let on. She could not see what paths lay ahead of them, and this bothered her the most. “Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?” A haunting voice called into Eadlyn’s heart “be gone from me elf witch…” Eadlyn thought in a poisonous hiss before trying to find rest.

The Sun rose, and the more alert of the party began to awake, Aragorn rose first, and had been smoking a pipe while watching over the others, Legolas arose shortly after , then Boromir. Frodo stirred in his sleep and went to curl under the warmth of the she ranger. His eyes flew open when he realized she was gone, raising up be began to look around franticly, he cast his eyes upon those of the fellowship who were already up. Legolas and Aragon simple moved their gaze up to the tree. Sure enough there she stood, high upon a tree branch, watching over them all. She looked down at Frodo, and her blazing white eyes where as dull and as hardened as the stones of Moria. He couldn’t remove his eyes from hers; he knew in these last days, that this might be the last time he got to look into them. However this wasn’t the memory he wanted to be left with. Where was the fire that was there, where had Eadlyn gone.

Eadlyn stood within the tree branches, hiding in what shadow was left as the sun took rise. She watched as her companion stood in front of the Lorien elves, they where cloaked in the robes of the golden wood. They were of soft subtle green with shinning silver veined leaf brooches. Legolas back, up into the trees at Eadlyn, his eyes told her to come down, that it was safe. But she did not trust them. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said slowly to Aragorn as his eyes wandered to the She ranger, whom sunk farther into the shadows out of the fair creature’s sight. Aragorn followed Celeborn’s gaze and frowned “Eadlyn is no harm to us or your people, she fights with us…we all share the same enemy” Aragorn said looking the elf lord in the eye. Celeborn looked away “do not be so sure of her” He added. Legolas watched them before turning his back to them hurt and mildly upset. Eadlyn moved through the tree’s and jumped out from them landing in the boat with Merry and Pippin. Both Hobbits looked up at her and smiled cheerfully. Eadlyn smirked and snickered quietly as she realized Pippin was looking quiet bloated. A hand brushed against hers lightly, entangling it’s fingers with hers, Eadlyn looked up into the blue grey eyes of Legolas he offered her a small smile. He fondly held out a thin slice of rather hard bread, it was like a very large cracker. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas said with a amused smile. Eadlyn eyed him as he handed her the bread. She frowned a bit in disgust and tossed it into the water as he headed back to the shore. “How many did you eat?" She heard merry mutter to Pippin “four” The hobbit said with a burp, Eadlyn chuckled slightly shaking her head.

Looking up She could spot Boromir talking with Gimli, she turned to her bag and pulled out his cloak. Folding it up neatly, she leapt from the boat to the shore. “um…” She muttered awkwardly walking to the two males. Boromir turned to her with a smile, Eadlyn held out the Cloak “Here’s your cloak back…thank you” She managed with some trouble. Boromir laughed heartily and took it back “think nothing of it, what Gondorian soldier would I be if I sat back and watch an friend freeze in the night” He said with a smile. “friend?” Eadlyn muttered slightly taken back. He nodded “aye, friend” Eadlyn managed to draw a smile to her lips before turning away heading back to the boats.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn said watching Eadlyn intently her eyes were fixated on the river ahead of them, something within her stirred as her eyes searched deep into the distant woods. Frodo looked up at her with concern as he got into the boat with help from Aragorn. Celeborn took one last wary glance at Eadlyn before leading Aragorn a few paces away. "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" Celeborn spoke to Aragorn, Eadlyn’s ears burned as she listened in to the two. Her eyes still focused on the distance. Closing her eyes she tapped into the shadow realm. Her heart knew better, she knew she was putting the fellowship at risk. There was a great chance that this would tell Sauron where they were. But there were things she needed to know. She exhaled uneasily as she felt the change of the world around her. Opening her eyes again a light screech came from her lips, her eyes where wide. Frodo looked up at her knowing where she had gone . Eadlyn peered far into the woods. Her heart raced as she saw large creatures of great strength, monsters, not Orc, nor Man, nor Goblin. Too small to be trolls. They ran tirelessly through the forest, though elegant they were not. They’re skin looked much like Eadlyn’s only it was a murky color, that like of brown marsh mud or tree bark. Their hair as dark as her own. She brought herself back from the shadow realms as what looked like their leader seemed to look her dead in her eyes from the great distance.

Frodo touched Eadlyn’s arm and looked up at her with question. “she looked down at him her eyes still wide but this time with fear. She quickly recovered herself, her eyes narrowed “what are they?” She thought to herself looking off to the side. "Le aphadar aen. You are being tracked." Celeborn warned Aragorn in a light whisper handing him a gift, a well caved dagger. Aragorn looked up at the elf lord with a grave expression. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Celeborn called out as Aragorn headed over to the boat where Frodo and Eadlyn sat. Aragorn splashed his ore into the waters of the river, leading the fellowship ahead. In a boat behind them Legolas gazed at Eadlyn a slight smile playing on his face, "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel’s voice called in his mind echoing in memory “It will aid you In your journey, and soar your bow to the aid of your allies” He looked to Eadlyn and his smiled faded a bit as her head jerked up and her hand reached for her heart.

A pain surged through Eadlyn’s heart, she quietly gasped for air and shut her eyes tightly. “you bow to me” Sauron warned her, Eadlyn looked up with hollowed eyes “I bow to no one” she thought bitterly at him. Glaring into the distance she looked down at Frodo “ If you wish to help him, you have one of two choices” She could hear Galadriel in her heart, Eadlyn closed her eyes and sighed. “You leave them all…and leave this earth or….you accept who and what you are…and arise into the shadow…” Galadriel added “ or do you still fear the fork in the rode that lies there in…do you fear your fraility” Eadlyn looked up and growled slightly annoyed “I fear not…” she muttered “not?” the elf queen asked sensing the trouble within the She rangers heart. Eadlyn stayed quiet as visions of fire, burning cities, Gothmog, Draugluin, thoughs whom Sauron had betrayed and Conquered. “you with the eyes of Silmaril…the Jewels of Fëanor, the flawed sister” Galadriel called. Eadlyn had had enough she shut down her mind to any unwanted visitors.

Her eyes fell upon Aragorn who was in deep thought, "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha. For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar… will diminish." The lady of lights words echoed. "Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor. I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor." Aragorn remembered recalling his own words. Aragorn grasped the necklace Arwen gave him. "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil” Aragorn looked up at the river in front of him “or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." Galadriel’s words echoed softly, Aragorn glanced back at Eadlyn his eyes lingering on her. She looked upon him slowly her eyes piercing into his own like Orthanic Pikes. “and under her glow, she shimmered in the darkness, fell in nature, a fallen star.” He muttered to himself looking away. “Fellstar” Eadlyn thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digging back into the information given by the Books, going as far back to the The Silmarillion where Eadlyn's past lies. Hoping to have her be a very in-depth character into the Middle Earth history. Bringing a different kind of OC.
> 
> .....of course I may fail at this.


	15. Ever, Ever On

It was noonday now, and as the fellowship paddled up the river,everyone’s nerve were at unrest. A bad omen loomed over the forests, a foe, an unseen enemy laid ahead, and they could all feel it. Frodo sat closer to Eadlyn she covered him in her arms, her eyes watching the surrounding forest. She could feel Frodo was tense and very worried about the choices he would be making in the near future. Eadlyn rested a hand on top on his head and played with his chocolate curls. She closed her eyes and began to hum softly , Frodo’s ear picked up the tune, “the road goes ever ever on, Over rock and under tree, By caves where never sun has shone, By streams that never find the sea;” He said with Eadlyn’s tune, Bilbo’s old traveling song. A smile came to Frodo face, “Over snow by winter sown, And through the merry flowers of June, Over grass and over stone, And under mountains in the moon.” Eadlyn finished, Frodo looked up at her and smiled “Always keep a bit of home in there somewhere Frodo…it might be the very things that keeps you going” Eadlyn said He nodded slightly, the She rangers advice had sunk into the memory of all of her party.

The sun was to be setting soon; the Fellowship halted their boats on a small break of land that rested in the widest part of the river. Eadlyn gathered up her axe and bow before heading back to the Boat. “Where are you going?” Aragorn asked as Eadlyn stepped on foot into the boat “ashore…We need fire wood…and food to save what's left.” She said simply. Aragorn nodded “no ones to go out alone, it’s not safe” He warned “she won’t be alone” Legolas called as he reached down grabbing his bow. Eadlyn got inside the boat letting the elf push it into the water, before the two of them paddled to the opposite shore. Aragorn watched the two disappear into the woods, he still wasn’t happy about two of them going out so far from the group but he knew both were perfectly capable of holding their own.

Eadlyn stalked through the forests quietly, as she picked up fallen branches from the left littered ground. “I am sorry…for the behavior of my kind back in-“ Eadlyn held her hand in the air hushing the Elf Prince “you cannot always go behind them and try to clear their wrong doings…” Eadlyn said picking up another plank of wood. “you’ve no more control over your race, than you do the mountains or the river back there…These are dark times…I understand, and it’s nothing new to me” She said standing back up straight “I understand that I’ve yet to prove myself to the peoples of Middle earth…” She added tucking the wood into her bag “but a day will come” She sighed walking on. Legolas watched her and quietly followed. It seemed as though all of the animals had fled the forest, save a few birds whom had lingered. “Fowl it is” Eadlyn said looking to Legolas, He smirked at her playfully “what? You have a bow” he said putting on an innocent face Eadlyn scowled, but all in good fun “You know very much so that I cannot hit small targets!” She said laughing a bit. “oh…are you admitting I’m better than you at something” Legolas said in fake astonishment “No..well yes just this one and only thing…” She said almost indignantly Legolas chuckled and readied his bow, waving her over to him. Eadlyn ducked under his arms and grabbed onto the bow as well. “then let me teach you” He said Placing his arms on top of hers, using his hands to direct the actions of her own. “aim” He said, Eadlyn focused on the bird “steady” He muttered it got quiet as Eadlyn waited instruction “release” He called both of them let go and sent the arrow flying. The bird fell from the tree graceful in its death. “there” Legolas said placing his bow back onto his back. Eadlyn went to reterive the bird. “yes great…now we only need about six more of these…” She added in. “now is that practices or birds?” Legolas called mockingly Eadlyn leered at him good-naturedly “I had forgotten what I child you really were” she said laughing. Legolas smiled down at her fondly. “come on lets get moving” She called.

Eadlyn and Legolas returned to the Island in the river, Eadlyn dropped her bag infront of Aragorn & Boromir. A frown on her face “birds is all I could find….all the animals have gone…” she said very troubled by this fact. “they’re better than nothing” Boromir commented taking the birds and plucking the feathers from them, noticing It would take far too long to do it on his own he walked over to Merry and Pippin for aid. Aragorn began to set up the fire wood, but was having trouble getting it to take fire, “hand me those two rocks” Eadlyn called knealing down across from him. Aragorn picked up two fair sized rocks and handed them to the She ranger. She rubbed her hands together before taking the rocks from him. Her body heat flowed intot he stone as she struck one rock against the other over the wood and dry leaves. Aragorn watch her work with fixed eyes. Soon sparks began to jump from the rock and a fire roared onto the fire wood. Aragorn and Eadlyn leaned back as the fire erupted loudly, causing everyone to look their way “now that’s a nice fire” Sam said with wide eyes. Eadlyn smiled back at him with a nod. “how?” Aragorn asked picking up the two rocks which were now cold again. “Give me your hands” Eadlyn said Aragorn held out his hands allowing her to incase them within her own small hands. A surge of warm shot through his finger tips and up his arms warming his whole body. Aragorn looked at her slightly amazed, Eadlyn’s eyes shied away from his gaze, as she removed her hands from his. She looked down on her softly and smiled shaking his head “Forgive me” He said with slight amusement “It seems I was wrong…there is more in you than what eye can tell” He said Eadlyn looked at him slowly, the corner of her mouth upturning into a very small smile.

Eadlyn had watched the hobbits encircle the fire as night fell. Sam had managed to find a way to cook the birds that were caught and fix something to go with them. Eadlyn had made soup from the bones of the birds and the gizzards. “you know this taste better than how it smells” Pippin said with a pleased smile on his face Eadlyn laughed as she handed a bow to Merry whom looked sick as the steam from the soup went through his nose. She looked up to see the two men arguing in the distance. Frowning she headed over to them, "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir asked Eadlyn looked between the ranger and the Gondorian. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty….But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men…. you will not see that." Boromir added, Aragorn leered at him slightly and turned his back, Boromir quickly caught his arm "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" He added pointing to Eadlyn “Scared of who you are, of what you are….while she…she there, longs to see a home she’d be banished from, a home you left of your own free will, a city and people who need the hope that their king could offer, you can look upon that creature there…and turn you back on your shared people…on your city…” He added Eadlyn sunk back a bit as Aragorn looked at her, a slight guilt shown over his face as he looked upon his fellow Dunedain descendent. He quickly turned away from the both of them, looking at the ground he closed his eyes, and place his hand over the Evenstar. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" Aragorn said bitterly into the face of Boromir. Eadlyn glared at him “You mean your city” Eadlyn hissed darkly She stepped in front of Boromir, who step aside “You hide in under the light of the elves…while your own people suffer to the long looming could of darkness…western, northern, southern..what have you…all realms of men all hailed from one bloodline…one that you lead up…one that only you can reign over…and yet you leave them in their pain and sorrow…kingless, like shepardless sheep….while you stand in your Inglorious light….the elves are only half of you Ranger…not all of you” Eadlyn hissed pushing past him. Aragorn watch her trying to take in all she had just said. Eadlyn jump up onto a large rock sitting with her legs crossed she gazed into the forest, folding her arms which were shaking from anger and bitterness. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Everything fell quite after the She ranger’s outburst; soon the fellowship had felt o rest. Eadlyn stayed awake, to watch over the party through the night. She began to nod off slightly. Shaking her head to stay awake she eyed the water. Maybe the cold water would awake her. She walked to the shore with her bag, and looked back at her party, making sure they were all well into their dreams. She stripped from her clothing and waded into the water, to her collar bone. Shivering in the cold depths she became wide awake. A single log floated down the river, Eadlyn watched it , it was uncommon to see a single log headed down stream when there had been not wind or storm, more so a log so large. She backed up a bit as she spotted small filthy fingers latched onto the log. A gasp escaped her lips as she ran to shore, her hair fell against her body hiding all that was worth looking at. Aragorn ran to her, standing in front of her he looked from her eyes to the Log. Two large yellow eyes glistened from above the log. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said simply looking at the creature dully. Boromir and Legolas came to the two ranger’s side. Eadlyn stood slightly uncomfortable; her lack of clothing seemed to go unnoticed for the moment however. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn said as the four of them focused on the log. Gollum sunk back behind the wood with a croak. “are you alright?” Legolas asked pulling Eadlyn closer to himself. She nodded “a bit disturbed” she muttered, he chuckled half hearted. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir added. “It’s already as dangerous as it’s going to get out here Boromir” Eadlyn sighed turning and walking away from the men back to her bag. Boromir looked at her and then did a double take turning to Aragorn “was she?” He mouthed Aragorn laughed and nodded.

Everyone had settled back to sleep and Eadlyn went back to her perch. She turned to look behind her as she could hear Aragorn foot falls. “you need sleep…I can take watch through the rest of the night” He said. Eadlyn looked down at him “I’m fine” She said simply turning to look back at the forest. Aragorn sighed and grabbed her hand, making her slide down from the rock, he used her body weight and pushed her down gently to her make shift bed, with his hands on her shoulders. “I didn’t ask” He said looking down at her. She glared at him as he went to sit on her rock, he smirked down at her. Eadlyn rolled her eyes and laid down. “you needn’t count solely on yourself…you have friends among us…” He added. Eadlyn frowned “I’ve learned that that’s only temporary through my life…in the end…your all you have” She said before closing her eyes, Aragorn's eyes wandered to her hand, which was tightly latched onto a dagger. She trusted no one.

Morning came quickly and the fellowship pilled back into their boats. “I’ll be glad when we get where we’re going…I can’t take much more of sitting in these things” Sam said looking disdainfully at the boat. Eadlyn giggled from her seat as Aragorn pushed their boat into the water. The forest faded, and great gorge walls where now on either side of the river. Eadlyn cast her eyes up to see two towering statues of men, their arms out stretched in a halting manner. Their faces where stern, and top their heads where stone Gondorian helmets. Each one held a book in his arms. Eadlyn gazed at them in amazement” Aragorn tapped Frodo’s shoulder a smile on his face. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn said in wonder. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world” Eadlyn spoke, she had heard much history about the Argonath and the great kings of old from Gandalf when she was younger. Aragorn looked back at her as her eyes were fixed on the two kings. Again the searing guilt rushed through his body. She logged for home like a fairer lost out at sea.

The current of the waters seemed to change direction after passing the Argonath, ahead of them growled a massive waterfall. The company pulled the boats ashore, and made camp. It wasn’t the idea resting spot, the beach was made of harsh gravel and the area was far to open for their liking, anything could easily spot them there. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."Aragorn instructed, Everyone glanced up at him. “you make it sound so easy” Eadlyn said dryly "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"Gimli said in a huff and flurry. Pippin looked up slightly alarmed “better?” He asked as if the dwarf had lost his mind. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"Gimli added. Aragorn looked at him vaguely annoyed "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said before walking over to Legolas who gazed into the forest. Eadlyn looked over to Frodo, their eyes locked. They both knew this was the last day they’d see one another in what would feel like or might just be eternity. Eadlyn rose to her feet and walked to the shore she closed her eyes and looked to the sky.

"We should leave now." Legolas said walking over to Aragorn, "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn instructed, the Elf cast his eyes on the forest ahead of them “It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." He added. Aragorn looked at him searching his eyes as if asking “what do you see” Legolas went to speak “where’s Frodo?” Merry asked looking around. Eadlyn’s gaze broke away from the sky which she had been gazing at for an hour or so now. She looked around and her eyes met up with Aragorn's. He nodded at her and she tore off into the forest.


	16. The Fellowship Broken

What felt like hours pasted, Eadlyn cursed under her breath as she wandered around in circles in the woods. “Frodo!” she called out, out of breath as she looked around. Closing her eyes she felt a surge from the shadow realm. Her eyes flew open “I see you” She muttered heading for the source. “Frodo?” Aragorn asked seeing the hobbit on the ground, a ruin in the forest. Frodo got up alarmed “it has taken Boromir!” He called his eyes dancing. Aragorn’s heart race “where is the ring?” he asked slowly his eyes on an intense gaze on the hobbit. Frodo backed away in fear, had it taken Aragorn too? “Stay away!” he called running away from him. Aragorn looked taken back and slightly hurt “Frodo!” he called getting him to stop running. Frodo turned to face the ranger, who held out his arms wide and stood at a distance. “I swore to protect you” He stated, Frodo looked the ranger up and down, wary. "Can you protect me from yourself?!" He asked quickly, he then looked down at the ring.

He held out his hand to Aragorn, the golden weapon shinning in the center of his palm "Would you destroy it?" he asked slowly. Aragorn eyes became fixed on the ring as it called out to him softly. He walked to Frodo and kneeled, taking his hand her closed the ring into Frodo’s fist. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said visibly upset, Half elven or not…he was still only human. He knew in his heart, He would not fight the ring, just as Boromir could not fight the ring. "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo said, knowing what he now must do. Aragorn nodded in his eyes he was visibly upset. Both males looked up as a thundering noise came from the distance. Frodo pulled out sting which was glowing a brilliant blue. "Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Aragorn called rising to his feet preparing for battle as a hoard of strange orcs charged out of the woods. Frodo looked up taken abck my the size and numbers of these orcs. He became hesitant of leaving Aragorn Behind. “Go!” Eadlyn called to Frodo as she came forth from the woods sidelong of them. Frodo looked at her and nodded before fleeing into the forest behind them.

Eadlyn swung her axe around in a circle as she walked to Aragorn side. He touched his Sword to his forehead the two had their eyes locked on the large army. Aragorn took the first swing cutting down one of the large creatures, then Eadlyn followed. “what are they!” she asked him Aragorn shook his head and continued to fight. However slowly but surely the two rangers where being pushed back up the hill to the ruins. "Find the Halflings! Rahggar! Find the Halflings!" the leader called out. Eadlyn's eyes grew wide, she glanced behind her in the direction Frodo had gone, only to see two familiar faces headed her way. "Elendil!" Aragorn called out, Legolas and Gimli came forth from the ruins, Legolas fired two arrows into the troop of strange orcs. Gimli swung his axe into the gut of an enemy. “Go!” Legolas called to the rangers, Aragorn nodded and took off in the direction Frodo went, Eadlyn followed but stop “what about you?” She asked, if the strange orcs could push she and Aragorn back what made him think He and Gimli would fare well. “go!” Legolas called again, Eadlyn frowned but did as she was told.

Eadlyn ran after Aragorn but soon both rangers where surrounded by the strange orcs. They stood back to back. As the orcs rushed them, they fought relentlessly and each swing of the sword became harder as they where tiring. “These creatures are tireless” Eadlyn gasped, as one sneered at her, she lowered her axe, and spin kicked the creature away from her. She then brought her axe up in a upper cut like movement and sliced clean through the strange orc’s face. Bone teeth and flesh flew forth from the wound as it fell dead. Through the forest came Legolas and Gimli fighting off the orcs as they went. “Eadlyn you go on ahead” Aragorn called to her, she stopped and looked at him “you’re faster go!” He called as he did so the horn of Gondor sounded off. Eadlyn looked in its direction "Boromir!" Aragorn gasped “go!” he added, Eadlyn nodded and went to the sound of the horn.

Eadlyn came to a halt breathing heavily looked over to see Boromir fall to his knee’s three arrows jutting out of his upper body, her jaw fell and as she went to run to him, the cried of Merry and Pippin stopped her. Whirling around she saw the strange orcs gathering them up and running off. “No!” she called looking between them and Boromir franticly, to whom was she to aid. She saw the Leader of the orcs raise his crossbow to Boromir ‘s heart. Eadlyn went to run to him, when Aragorn leapt through the trees pushing the Leader back. “go..now!” Aragorn called tilting his head in the direction of the Orc whom had taken Merry and Pippin.

Eadlyn didn’t waste not one second. She ran through the forest at her full speed, and dark blur in a world of green. As she came upon the Orcs she brought her axe down hard into its back. “let them go!” she growled. The Orcs halted and surrounded her. “Eadlyn!” Merry called “help!” Pippin cried, Eadlyn swung her axe around and let out a loud Screech it traveled across the forest and caused a few of the orcs to back up. Her enemies attacked her from all sides, a larger one knocked her axe from her hands and swung it’s arm flinging Eadlyn into a tree. The wind was knocked out of her body as he back cracked against the large tree trunk, she slid to the ground blood leaking from her lips, she leered up at the Orc darkly and went to stand. Pulling out her sword she shoved it into its shoulder. However it just smirked and forced the sword in deeper. Eadlyn looked at it franticly trying to pull her sword free. As she focused on the Orc another came behind her, it struck her over the head with its fist using brute force. Her world went black, and her ears filled with the cries of the hobbits.

Aragorn finished off Lurtz,the leader of the strange orcs, he took a minute to catch his breath before running to Boromir’s side. Legolas and Gimli took care of the last bit of Orcs that still lingered. "No!" Aragorn called dropping to his knees. Boromir lay on the ground a wounded and bloody mess, pale as white slate, arrows protruding from his body. He used what was left of his strength to grab Aragorn’s shoulder. "Be still." Aragorn instructed Boromir opened his mouth to speak but only air came out, he took in a sharp breath and tried again painfully "Frodo! Where is Frodo?" He asked Aragorn shook his head and looked down at him “I let him go” Aragorn said. Boromir smiled bitterly and slightly relieved “then you did what I could not” He said swallowing down hard, as another surge of pain rushed through his broken body. "I tried to take the Ring from him." He confessed with some shame, "The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn reassured him, Boromir shook his head "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir choked.

Aragorn shook his head, in his eyes read disbelief, the fellowship was falling to thread before his very eyes. "No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn managed to find a few more words, He looked down at the arrows and grasped one gently preparing to pull it free. Boromir swatted his hand away “leave it!” he called he knew it was pointless, he couldn’t be helped. “It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." Boromir coughed. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Aragorn said determination finding its way back into his spirits, “our people” rang in his mind, and a vision of Eadlyn came to him she turned back at him with a cold blank gaze. Boromir smiled “our people” he said in a daze, he was fading now. “our people” he said again reaching for his sword.

Every movement he made looked pain filled, Aragorn stopped him and grabbed his sword placing it on his chest for him inclosing Boromir’s hand around the hilt. "I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King” Boromir uttered, his voice faded away and all light left his eyes. Aragorn kneeled down over him and kissed his forehead, as the Gondorian took his final breath. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said touching his head and lips with his hand a gesture of respect given to the fallen soldiers of Gondor. Aragorn rose to his feet as Legolas and Gimli approached having finished the battle. Legolas watched the two in dismay sorrow creeping onto his face, when the realization hit. Bowing his head Gimli turned away and closed his eyes sighing in defeat. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said softly, they stood in a moment of silence, Legolas looked around franticly the movents of his feet in the leaves brought Aragorn back into the moment and looked back at Legolas who looked up at him his eyes dancing. Aragorn turned and looked int the direction Merry and Pippin where taken. “Eadlyn!” Legolas called running past Aragorn. The ranger quickly grabbed his arm “Wait!” He called pulling the panicked elf back.

“Frodo!” Sam called as he ran through the forest, he had looked everywhere and all that was left was the shore line. Frodo stood near the boat, gazing blankly into the water. Tears slowly falling from his crystal blue eyes as he held the ring in his palm. Memories flooding through his mind, of their journey thus far, of the shire, of Eadlyn…Gandalf, and now the task that lay before him. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." His words echoed in his heart, he was only a hobbit…he was only one, he did not ask for any of this. Through his sorrow a warm feelings crept into the hobbits heart So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." Gandalf words resounded in his mind; Frodo slowly closed his fingers around the ring, determination coming to his face. “I know where you are Frodo….I know…I’ve been there….” Eadlyn’s voice called to him the tears stopped falling as he could hear her words like it was only yesterday, and he felt her there with him “ I see you Frodo…Even in the Shadows, I see you” her words echoed softly. Frodo put the ring around his neck and pushed the boat into the water before getting in. As he did so Sam came running out of the forest “Mister Frodo!” He called running to the shore line, however Frodo paddled the boat farther out, determined not to look back. "No, Sam” Frodo said quietly as his friend called for him.

Seeing that Frodo had not intentions of stopping same rushed into the cold waters of the Anduin. Frodo’s heart dropped as he heard the splashing, he turned to look back. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." He called out, Sam’s eyes focused on the water as he waded even further in "Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam called in up to his chest now, Frodo’s eyes sparkled with fear as she turned all the way around in the boat. "You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo called, watching the hobbit try and move through the water. "Sam!" Frodo cried out as The hobbit sank below the surface. Frodo paddled back as fast as he could, leaning over the boat he reached into the water grasping Sam’s wrist. Sam grabbed onto Frodo’s hand and was pulled out of the water onto the boat. He gasped for air "I made a promise, Mister Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." Sam said near tears. Frodo got quiet and smiled at Sam gratefully, he understood now "Oh, Sam!" he called hugging him, he pulled away and smile “come on” he said as both hobbits picked up a paddle and pushed the boat through the water to the opposite shore.

Aragorn looked on as the boat they had laid Boromir to rest in headed towards the waterfall. Legolas ran to the boat that was remaining and shoved it into the water “Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He called, he didn’t want to leave Eadlyn behind, but he knew that on her mind, even in capture of death was the well being of Frodo and his mission, ad he would see her goal through to whatever end. Gimli went to go to Legolas but Aragorn stayed put, he slid on Boromir’s bracers ad looked up with a stern face. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas said confused turning to face the ranger. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn sighed looking up at the hobbits boat that rested on the shore in the distance. "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said feeling routed Aragorn looked at him "Not if we hold true to each other." He said placing his hands on both the elf and the dwarf’s shoulders. “We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Eadlyn to torment and death.” He said looking Legolas firmly in the eyes, the Elf Prince nodded sharply “Not while we have strength left." He added. Gimli grabbed Aragorn arm and nodded Legolas searched Aragorn eyes, did he really feel that those strange orcs kept them alive..this new breeds, these Uruk Hai . "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light.” Aragorn said walking a few paces away from the two. He smiled mischievously “ Let us hunt some Orc!" He called before running into the forest. “yes!” Gimli roared running after him a grin on his face, Legolas watched him amused with a small smile on his face. “hold strong” Legolas muttered in prayer for Eadlyn and the Hobbits before taking off after his friends.

“I hope the others find a safer route….” Frodo muttered as he and Sam stood upon a hill, looking out upon the desolate lands of Mordor, the sky was dark there and a haze of end loomed over the landscape. "Strider will look after them." Sam said, Frodo nodded a bit "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said his voice faltering a bit, as he pictured her white hot eyes, a vision of Eadlyn as she turned back to smile down at him. A smirk held on her lips, she had been the object of his affection for two years now going on three. Sam watched his friend, and sighed resting his hand on his shoulder knowingly, not a day went by that he himself didn’t think about Rosie, back in the shire, but he still had a hope he would see her again. "We may yet, Mister Frodo. We may." He said, Frodo looked back at him and smiled through watery eyes. "Sam, I'm glad you're with me." Frodo said before heading down the hill. Sam watched after him and took one last look behind them at the green forest they were leaving behind. He turned back ahead of him and adjusted his pack before following Frodo down the hill. Into Mordor…that was their road.


	17. News From The Mark

“Gandalf!” Eadlyn called out as she awoke, she looked around franticly she had had dreams of Gandalf fighting the Balrog, and passing into shadow. She looked down to see she was being carried by one of the strange orcs. She quietly and skillfully reached for her dagger. She jammed it into the orcs neck. He dropped her to the ground and fumbled at his neck trying to pull it free. But the ridges in the blade made if difficult. She landed on her feet and looked around as the orcs began to crowd around the injured one. She was in a very rocky grassland, “I know this place” she thought looking around; she focused on the orcs, far ahead of the line two carried Merry and Pippin. “I am sorry…I cannot save you alone” She muttered as the orcs turned to face her now holding their weapons high “No! Saruman wants her alive!” One called Eadlyn backed up and whistled loudly. The Orcs looked around; the thundering beat of large hooves hitting the ground filled the air. Iluad the great draft mare ran to her master’s side without having her halt Eadlyn grabbed her mane and flung herself onto the mare’s back. “go Iluad, we ride for Edoras…we’ve not much time!” She called her eyes focused ahead of her. Edoras…she hadn’t thought she would ever return. And above all she feared how they would have her.

Eadlyn and Iluad rode without rest, straight through the night; soon Edoras was in view, Iluad slowed to a trot as they entered the city. Eadlyn pulled her cloak over her head, hiding her face was she passed through the bleak roadways. The villagers watched her in wonder and fear. Some of the elder town folk began to mumble to themselves “Rider” Some said “I cannot be…” “She was exiled” “rider..it’s the rider…” Eadlyn lowered her head and continued to ride through the city. Meanwhile Eowyn exited the castle sighing heavily, He brother had been banished month past, and her cousin Theodred was only fading faster with each day. Grima had Persuaded her uncle, King Théoden to keep the healers at bay and only let Grima tend to Theodred’s wounds. She looked out in sorrow at what was once a great city, full of life and bustling. Now it was still and stagnant, lifeless in its nature. The poison of Saruman had a great hold of Rohan. The shield maiden looked out over the city and her eyes fell on a familiar steed. “Iluad” Eowyn muttered, before a light smile came to her face “Eadlyn!” she gasped grabbing her shirt in her hands she ran down the steps of the castle.

Eadlyn dismounted Iluad and tied her to a post “you know the deal…anyone tries to steal you what d you do” She asked the horse, Iluad snapped her teeth together “very good..you bite” Eadlyn praised patting the mare’s neck. As she scaled the stairs a Woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes greeted her with a hug. Eadlyn froze “Rider!” The woman called out. Eadlyn slowly warped her arms around her “Eowyn” she breathed relieved. Eowyn pulled back and smiled down at her “the heaven must have heard my prayers!” She called grabbing the Rangers hand she lead her up the stairs. “Come” she said her tone was more grave this time “what has happened?” Eadlyn asked horridly “T-Theodred” Eowyn managed. “what..what is it, show me…fly!” Eadlyn urged Eowyn picked up her skirt and took off running through the halls of the castle, Eadlyn followed behind her.

Eowyn opened a door, the whole castle was dark and dim, Eadlyn looked around outside in the hall before walking into the room. She had never remembered the castle being so dark. As she walked inside the small room, Eowyn closed the door behind them, locking it Eadlyn looked back at her curiously “Grima spies on me constantly…” she said slowly Eadlyn nodded and turned around to face the bed. A pale figure laid there in, under many blankets. He was very pale and his breathing was shallow. Eadlyn slowly walked over to his side. She sat down on the bed gently as not to move it, and rested a hand on his forehead & hair line. “Theodred?” Eadlyn questioned looking over him. He was bruised, badly beaten, and looked very ill, his eyes fluttered a bit but would not open fully.

“he is very weak” Eowyn called standing at the other side of the bed. “what happened?” Eadlyn asking looking up at her. “Ambushed…he and his men…by Uruk Hai…a breed of Orc created by Saruman…they were ill prepared…and stood no chance, Eomer found him, he was the only survivor…” Eowyn said, Eadlyn looked over Theodred; her heart broke for him, to see a man who was once a idol in her eyes, knocked down to nothing. Memories of them playing in her past flooded her mind, laughing as they raced on horseback, piggy back rides, dancing. “I am so sorry” She whispered shaking her head. Her eyes slowly wandered back to Eowyn. “Eomer? Where is he?” She asked she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know. Eowyn frowned and tears came to her eyes. “My uncle Banished him under the lead of Grima…he has I under his thumb…Grima is ruining the city, and killing my uncle” Eowyn cried breaking down. Eadlyn jumped to her feet and held her up in her arms.

“shh, at peace with you…It shall all be fine…We will fix this” Eadlyn said rocking the distraught girl. Eowyn looked up at the ranger and smiled sniffling a bit “I’m glad you’re back” she said softly, she looked at Theodred “I know if he was well…he would be too…he waited, he waited for the day you’d return…” She said standing back up on her own. Eadlyn walked back and sat on the bed.

“He was furious…and so was Uncle…when they found out that the Villagers had run you away, He and Eomer went out to look for you.” Eowyn continued. Eadlyn shook her head “I was long gone…Iluad goes with the speed of Crebain from dunland..I was far into the lands of Bree…” Eadlyn whispered, brushing her hand through Theodred’s hair, he turned his head to face her, and his eyes flutter open a bit more. She reached down and lifted the blankets. Flinching she looked away as a large untreated gash lay in the center of his torso. “has no one tended to him at all?” she asked furious, Eowyn shook her head “Grima is the only one with permission to, and he does nothing” the shield maiden said quickly. Eadlyn covered Theodred back up in the blankets, tucking him in. “go get me gaws…a few wash cloths, and whatever herbs you have here” she ordered never taking her eyes off of him “and a pale of hot water if you can..” she added. Eowyn smiled and nodded before running off.

Eadlyn waited patiently at Theodred's side for Eowyn to return. Hearing footsteps that did not belong to the maiden she got up and placed a heavy shelf in front of the door, as Grima tried the door from the outside it would to open. He muttered something under his breath about Eowyn and walked off. Eadlyn sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. “and I thought I was going to receive help here…when they cannot help themselves at the moment” she thought looking back at the fallen prince. Eowyn knocked on the door after finding it would not open “tis me” she whispered. Eadlyn pushed the shelf away from the door and took the items she had requested away from Eowyn who locked the door back. Eadlyn removed the blankets from Theodred and sat at his side again, she dipped the wash cloth in the hot water, and laid it on the gash gently.

He flinched “I know…it’s going to hurt a bit…but it’ll be better soon” she said softly whipping the gash clean; she dipped the cloth back in the water and repeated. “ hand me the Kingsfoil and Alfirin petals” Eadlyn asked holding out her hand. Eowyn handed her a bag of herbs. Eadlyn emptied the herbs into a small bowl and began to crush them up with her throwing knife. She then cut her palm with the blade, with a slight wince she squeezed a bit of the blood into the crushed herbs. The liquid turned it into a ruby floral aroma paste, she took a clean wash cloth and covered it in the paste, before spreading it out over the wound. Theodred gripped the sheets of the bed as the salve burned as it cleaned the gash. Eadlyn took and needle and thread out of her bag, and began to stitch up the gash. Hours seemed to pass but finally the wound was closed up and patched with gaws. “this will need to be checked on and cleaned every days or so… the salve will expel any bacteria that lies within the wound” Eadlyn instructed. Eowyn nodded “you can stay here with Theodred, I will leave you the lock and key…it’s best if Grima does not know of you being here….” Eowyn whispered walking over to the door “Good night Eadlyn…” She said before exiting the room.

Eadlyn’s eyes lingered on the door after she locked it behind Eowyn. The she ranger sighed heavily and her heart went out to Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and the others. She frowned a bit, while she was determined to find Merry and Pippin again, she wondered if she would ever see Legolas and the others again, let alone Frodo and Sam. Her heart began to feel heavy wit mourning. Theodred groaned a bit and brought her back to what the reality was currently. She turned and sat back down on the bed. Lifting his head and boy gently so that her lap could be his pillow, she tucked the pillows under his body to level him out, before pulling the covers over him. “it’s ok, I’m right here…I’m not going anywhere, not this time” She whispered running her hands through his hair. Leaning over she kissed his forehead “rest” she called with a sigh. “there’s no telling what tomorrow will bring….” She thought to herself looking at the door as footsteps walked by.

Morning came and there was a light knocking at the door “Eadlyn are you awake?” Eowyn’s voice called quietly. Eadlyn slid the keys to the door across the ground and under it. Not long after Eowyn had unlocked the door and entered. She locked it behind her and turned to face Eadlyn a smile came to her face “did you sleep like that?” Eowyn said highly amused, as The ranger still had Theodred resting in her lap. “He fell asleep…. And so peacefully…I couldn’t move him” Eadlyn said trying to work the crook out of her neck Eowyn shook her head and handed Eadlyn a small plate of food “Grima’s stalking all activity here lately…” she muttered annoyed, Eadlyn set the plate down on a small night stand before looking up at Eowyn. “who is this Grima?” Eadlyn asked, Eowyn pulled up a chair and sat down “he’s a very greasy dank little man…looks like a worm…he’s a native to Rohan…but he sided with Saruman….Uncle does not see it though as he’s leech craft has clouded my uncles mind” Eowyn said wearily. “what me to kill him?” Eadlyn said bluntly her voice was dry and her eyes dull. Eowyn chuckled loudly “If only you could…we don’t know what trickery lies behind him” She added Eadlyn simply nodded and picked up her plate

“when’s the last time he ate something?” she asked looking own a the sleeping Theodred. “It hasn’t been able to get anything down since we found him…” Eowyn sighed. Eadlyn took the small silver spoon and scooped what looked like oatmeal into it, she shook Theodred very lightly “come on wake up…just for a moment, I need you to eat something for me” she said softly although her words weren’t too friendly in their nature, she meant well, her bedside manner had never been to great. Theodred opened his eyes and bit and through heavy eyelids tried to focus on Eadlyn’s face in the dark room. Eadlyn lowered the spoon to his lips and slowly poured the meal into his mouth. It took some time but eventually he swallowed it down, and the cycle repeated. “He wouldn’t even try to eat for me” Eowyn giggled, Eadlyn looked up at her and smirked “would you say no to me?” she asked her eyes glinting with an vile undertone, Eowyn’s smile faded a bit as a faint fear surged through her body “n-no” She managed to get out, Eadlyn’s smirk fell and she looked to the side Eowyn did the same. The shield maiden had almost forgotten the true nature of Eadlyn, what she was, and even though she didn’t want to be, sometimes she was afraid of her. Only Theodred had been able to look at her in a different light.

Eadlyn set the bowl to the side satisfied with the amount Theodred had eaten, she helped him drink some water before letting him rest again. “Eowyn…” She said slowly, Eowyn turned to her quickly “You know I cannot stay here in this room…my friends need help, I have to go to them…something has to be done about Grima..” She said Eowyn nodded slowly “I know…I suppose I could help you leave in the night” Eowyn muttered almost sadly, Theodred’s eyes opened and he looked up at Eadlyn “ I cannot leave the two of you here while it is as it is….” The she ranger said with a long sigh. “I need to see to it that Theodred heals…that, that worm doesn’t terrorize you, and that the King doesn’t tear apart his own city” She added. “we need a plan” She uttered. Eowyn nodded “b-besides…I’ve a guard, if that’s what you wish to call him, who’s probably just about to go mad…right about now, If he’s even still alive” Eadlyn muttered. Eowyn’s eyes sparkled a bit and a sly smile played on her lips “oh a guard is he? What tell me about this so called guard” she said playfully. Eadlyn frowned a bit and rolled her eyes “well…”

Aragorn had awoke early only to find Legolas had been standing far ahead of them gazing at the distance as if in a trace. Aragorn looked back at the snoring Gimli before heading over to the elf’s side. “did you not sleep? If we are to find them we have to be at our best..” Aragorn said slowly Legolas glanced at him briefly “I cannot rest…” he said, Aragorn sighed and turned back to Gimli “Gimli up, the suns risen we’ve lost some time” He called sternly. Gimli awoke with a start, giving out a snortish snore. “we need you focused” Aragorn said in a hushed tone to Legolas while waiting for Gimli to rise Legolas leered at the ranger slightly “If she was Arwen, ad placed in the same situation…we’d have been on their heels as of now” He said pointedly he looked at the ranger as if talking to an ignorant child. Aragorn did not know just how to take that statement, “is she your equal to Arwen?” Aragorn asked Legolas stayed silent “Gimli, hurry up!” Aragorn said walking past Legolas a slight smirk on his face “let move on” he added in. Legolas watched the ranger for a moment before following not waiting on the dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again more of Eadlyn's past is coming to light. and there is a lot more to go i'm sorry i am trying to bring this all to a head with good timing.


	18. Grima

Noonday now, Eadlyn sat on the edge of Theodred’s bed sharpening her blades, He watched her as she did so falling in and out of sleep. She had just a few hours earlier helped Eowyn bath him. She sharpened her elvish blades with anger, and frustration. Theodred managed to get his hand to brush against her arm. Turning to him she could see in his eyes question. She turned to ignore him but soon cut her finger “damn it all” She cursed placing the side of her finger in her mouth she sucked away the blood. Pacing now back and forth in the room. He watched, wishing that he could at least find the strength to speak. “Saruman's going to bring Rohan to its end….Eomer gone…Théoden's mad…Eowyn's not enough…the Rohirrim, half have left with Eomer…and look at you” She muttered turning to Theodred she ripped her finger away from her mouth. “ Frodo and Sam are valar knows where….Merry and Pippin are caught in the hands of those…new bred orcs…Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir...if they’ve made it…have to be days behind....or trying to follow Frodo….” Eadlyn ranted trailing off “this isn’t right” she said softly “this isn’t how it was supposed to happen….we never should have split up…Gandalf always wanted us to stay together…” She said slowly, a sigh came from her lips. Theodred's eyes where open fully now as he watch her. She looked up at him blankly and walked to his side, kneeling on the ground next to his bed. She took his hand and looked him in his eyes.

“In the past I could look to you for assurance…You are a great leader and when all else failed I knew you knew what to do…” she said Theodred searched her eyes “tell me…what do I do…Go to my company, or aid here…” She asked. Theodred knew not of what her company was to her, and just what they were set forth to do, but in her eyes he could see a great urgency, and yet, would he dare wish for her to go again? That he may not see her. The door twisted and creaked as it opened, Theodred's eyes wandered up to the visitor and then they became cold, his grip on Eadlyn's hand tightened. The she rangers defenses when up as she rose to her feet slowly. She looked over her shoulder to see a small, pasty man, with stringy black hair and glassy blue eyes. She turned around fully and leered at him “Grima” she hissed, she didn’t need to ask she knew. He looked at her mildly afraid just by her looks, her white hot eyes burned with contempt as she placed herself protectively in front of Theodred. In Grima’s hand was a draught bottle, unmarked. “ So you are the rider the towns been going on about…Eowyn is a sneaky little flower…” he said pausing as he walked closer “but not sneaky enough” He added setting the draught down on the night stand. Theodred eyed the bottle with a slight fear. Eadlyn glanced back at him. “I’ve given him medicine…we are not in need of your draught…as it stands…the prince doesn’t want it” She managed calmly. “You…you are not to be trusted…a stranger from afar…you may be a spy” He said slyly, guards entered the room as she spoke. Eadlyn glanced around with unease.

She raised her head high and stood calm, her hands at her sides loosely “there is no man here in Edoras who does not know me…I grew along side of the Prince, and his cousins…I’ve lived in these halls” She said a hiss came to her throat. “And through your shameless serpent eyes I see the deceit of the white hand…you little worm whom crawl on your belly beneath the shadow of Sarumon…tell me now who hear is the spy…” She said taking slow steady steps closer to Grima. Who being a little man stood at her height. “Seize her and lock in the prison…pump her for any information…She is a watcher of Sauron…” Grima stated pointedly the guards Rushed Eadlyn whom fought back slightly “to know what it is I am takes having the eye behind you, Tell them who you serve you prideless cur!” she called as they dragged her out, her eyes landed on the draught as a small vile smirk came to Grima’s face once the guards had their backs to him. “no” she whispered “stop it the draught! It’s!” she called but a guard clasped his hand over her mouth and shut the door to Theodred room. Her calls of protest echoed through the halls of the castle.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin called seeing his cousin had seemed to be weaving in and out of consciousness. It had been two days since the Uruks had taken them, and they paid no heed to feeding or watering them. From struggling Merry had a slight cut on his head the blood from which had dried in a stream down his face. "You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now." A small hunched back Orc by the name of Grishnakh barked, a look of superiority came to his face “He already knows that you’ve lost the masters ….pet” he added with a sneer. The two chieftains of the Uruks leered at Grishnakh. Pippin listened into the conversation “pet?.....Eadlyn…” He thought it just wasn’t making any since. "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." Mauhur the tallest of the two chieftains growled leering at Grishnakh wanting nothing more than to be able to slice his head clean off and feed it to the wargs.

The Uruks hated their Orc counter parts, almost as much as they hated the Goblins. Pippin’s focus was drawn away from the scene when Merry groaned a bit "Merry! Merry! Wake up! My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!" Pippin called franticly. The Uruks turned to him infuriated and very impatient "Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" Mauhur growled an unkind smirk coming to his face, what little lip skin he did have curled back exposing his sharp jagged and rotting teeth even further. A few of the Uruks surrounded Merry and one poured a foul claret liquid down his throat. It was thick and clotted, with a sticky swamp-ish quality to it. Merry choked and sputtered as the Uruk continued to pour in amusement what was undoubtedly some form of blood into the hobbits mouth.

"Stop it!" Pippin said in disgust, "Can't take his draught!" Mauhur called with a deep throated chuckle of a snarl. Pippin leered at him; Merry spit what was left of the blood out of his mouth and onto the ground. Wanting to gag, being what it was, was bad enough, yet it tasted as though it were several days old, and who was to tell where its source was from. "Leave him be!" Pippin demanded, the Uruk looked at him finding it funny that such a small creature would dare order it around. "Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut." Mauhur ordered, Pippin got quiet but glared at him fiercely. The Uruks turned their attention back on the Orcs.

"Merry?” Pippin questioned quietly, Merry opened his eyes and sighed a bit a small smile coming to his face “Hello Pip” he said lowly "You're hurt." Pippin said nodded to the cut on merry head which had long stopped bleeding. Merry shook his head a bit "I'm fine. It was just an act." Pippin looked at him skeptically “an act?” he asked Merry nodded "See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin." Merry chuckled a bit, but Pippin was still confused, had merry been trying to get the Uruks to leave them behind? Pippin could have told him that plan wouldn’t have worked. Pippin shook his head and sighed “and they call me the fool” he thought watching the Uruks. Ugluk the second and smaller of the two chieftains sniffed the air, he halted the herd and looked around. “what is it you smell?” Mauhur asked urgently Ugluk smelled the air one last time before looking back at his co-captain. “Man flesh” Ugluk growled Pippin’s eyes grew wide, and a bit of hope glimmered there in “Aragorn” he whispered, they had found them, they had come for them, there was still a bit of hope. “They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" Ugluk demanded the herd of Uruks and what few orcs that had joined them picked up their speeds. Pippin thinking quickly tore at the Lothlorien broach on his cloak with his teeth, he had to leave Aragorn and the others some sort of sign that they were still alive and needed help. Finally the broach fell from the cloth and landed on the ground.

Frodo walked ahead of Sam slightly, as Sam struggled to keep control of the rope. The previous day, they had a run in with none other than the creature Gollum. The hobbits had managed to capture him. Only now they did not know what should be done about him. Behind them he wailed and cried putting up a great fuss as she flopped around tugging at the rope. His screaming echoed off of the great rock faces of the land. "It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty elves twisted it. Take it off us!" Gollum whined fingers latched around the lasso on his scrawny neck. "Quiet you!" Sam barked tugging at the rope. "It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor is gonna hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him!" Sam said as Frodo stopped and glanced at Gollum.

Sam was right, and the idea didn’t seem so bad. Having enough to think about Frodo didn’t want another problem on his hands, nor did they need the extra attention. "No! That would kill us, kill us!" Gollum yelled panicked and afraid, "It's nothing more than you deserve!" Sam called glaring at the toad figured nuisance. Frodo watched Gollum in deep thought. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance…” his past words muttered in his mind "Maybe he does deserve to die.” He said almost absently, he then raised his head a bit as the words of Gandalf flooded into his head "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill…" Frodo sighed and furrowed his brows “then again…now that I see him….I do pity him." He added.

Gollum as melted of mind as he was, was still ever cunning, sneaky in all of his nature. He picked up the hint of mercy in the hobbits voice. He could use this, that same pity that had kept his unnatural life going all of these years. A smile crept onto his face of pure callous an strife, however he quickly masked it with fake and impure innocence. "We'll be nice to them, if they'll be nice to us. Take it off us." Gollum said putting on another grand charade Sam eyed him, he didn’t trust him, how could anyone. Nothing Gollum did was sincere, everything seemed fabricated. "We swears to do what you wants. We swears!" Gollum said in low drawn out words, as he got on his knees, Frodo did not seem convinced, and neither did Sam. Gollum looked over the two hobbitses he needed a way into their trust, or he knew he was doomed, never to see his ‘Precious’ again.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo said warily "We swears to serve the Master of the Precious….We- We will swear on…on the Precious!” Gollum said frenetic in his words his eyes darted around for more things to say, he had to be tricksy, yes precious, very tricksy indeed. Frodo watched him, and he could feel the warning in his heart, that this might not be the right way to go, “but what other choice do I have…” Frodo thought glancing back at Sam, who was clearly against having Gollum around at all. “we’ve been going in nothing but circles…at this rate…we’ll never make it to Mount.doom…” He thought. He eyed Gollum one last time "The Ring is treacherous….” He paused in uncertainty “It will hold you to your word." "Yes…” Gollum slurred “on the Precious… on the Precious." He added his eyes wild and his voice lax.

This wild and crazed look did not sit well with Sam, and he was far to close to Frodo. Gollum had shown them as it was how he could not be trusted, and that he could lash out at any given moment. No Sam would not risk it "I don't believe you! Get down! Get down!" Sam called. The loudness of the hobbit frightened Gollum and he went to flee, Forgetting about the rope. As he ran farther than the span of his leash he was jerked the rope making him crash backwards to the ground. “Sam!” Frodo Scolded, Sam looked at his friend in disbelief, he couldn’t have been siding with the creature. "He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam yelled pointing at Gollum. Frodo understood partial what Sam was saying..unfortunately, enough…They needed a guide. Frodo stayed quiet and watched Gollum as he panted holding his throat. Maybe…maybe there was a chance he would hold true to his word…after all Eadlyn herself had proven not all things meant for Evil where evil themselves. Then it came to his mind “Eadlyn” he muttered, how had she been fairing, was she still alive, or had she fallen to her nature, had Sauron finally gotten her. He remembered back in Rivendell that urge he had to set her free, back in the counsel of Elrond. He remembered that Rabid look in her eyes when the Ring called out to her. Frodo slowly approached Gollum one small step at a time.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked slowly kneeling before him, Gollum looked up at the hobbit in fear “yes” he whined. "You've been there before?" Frodo asked, his words were slow and defined as if talking to a very small child or someone whom was slow in mind. "Yes." Gollum croaked. Frodo reached out and snatched the rope off of Gollum's neck and tossed it to the ground. His eyes where very serious and somewhat threatening as he gazed into the creatures eyes. Gollum looked fearful and astonished at the removal of the rope; he looked up at Frodo with wide eyes "You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo demanded, “mister Frodo no” Sam warned, Frodo glanced back at him before looking at Gollum as the creature nodded and ran ahead of them Frodo got to his feet. He didn’t want to put his trust in him…but what other choice was he left with.

Gimli & Legolas watched as Aragorn held his ear to the ground, everyone was silent as Aragorn listened to the vibrations, A trick learned by the most skilled rangers. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn called getting up and continuing on. A slight hope filled Legolas’ eyes as he followed after him, They were closer. "Come on, Gimli!" He called to the Dwarf who was huffing and puffing as a trailed a bit behind them. "Three days and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli muttered to himself before picking up his pace, even as tired as he was, he was determined not to be the reason this mission failed.


	19. The Red Dawn

Eadlyn grunted loudly in pain through clenched teeth as one of the ‘Rohirrim’ struck her across her face. She spat the blood from her mouth onto the ground before leering up at him “Tell us what you know spy!” He demanded “I told you I am no spy” Eadlyn said darkly her voice intense as she looked upon him hatefully He struck her again. “You coward” Eadlyn laughed bitterly she looked back up at him struggling against her bonds “you stayed behind when the rest of the Rohirrim followed their captain faithfully…yet you scrape on the hope that you will be counted on as valiant and loyal to the king when this story is retold…” she hissed spitting more blood “but you will be told as fool, all those who where loyal have gone with Eomer…what Soldier are you!” She laughed. The guard quickly got her to her feet; he turned her so that her back as facing him, a secondary guard entered the prison with a whip. The Guard tore her shirt down the back and cut free her Corset, leaving her skin bare. He tied her arms to a hanging rode across the ceiling and she hung there. The Secondary guard lifted the wipe into the air, Eadlyn screamed loudly a wraith cry went out across the land, and into the night as she felt the whip lash across her back, splitting open her skin.

Meanwhile in side of the castle it was eerily quiet, Eowyn tried to find some rest for the night, she had had a busy day in the village but had figured Eadlyn had stayed in the room with Theodred. As her eyes began to close and she let sleep carry her, a cry pierced the night. Eowyn quickly at up in her bed startled. She slid into her slippers and threw on her night cloak, darting into the halls. As she ran to Theodred’s room another cry filled the air, a light thud came from behind the door. Eowyn quickly opened it to reveal Theodred lying on the floor on one knee. She ran to his side and helped him to his feet. “What?” she asked however another cry cut her question short. Theodred still unable to speak looked at his cousin; the both new Eowyn set her cousin back down in the bed and tucked him in quickly. He hadn’t taken notice on just how much worse in health he had looked compared to the other day. “You don’t need to go, I will” She said quickly before racing out of the room. She scaled down the steps to the castle and ran through the sleeping village. A few lanterns lit as the nosey villagers started to investigate the noise. A guard halted Eowyn as she ran towards the prison. “I’m sore mi’lady but you may go o further…orders of Grima wormtounge” He said sternly. The shield maiden glared at him “this is madness! You know rider! You know her…she rode with you long ago!” Eowyn barked the guard was unmoved “Please go back to the castle” He ordered, Eowyn went to speak as Eadlyn’s cries got louder, she looked past the guard and to the closed door horrified at what she was hearing.

”No!” Frodo yelled as he awoke in the night with a start, he looked around breathing heavily. Getting up he sat with his knees drawn to his chest, folding his arms over the top of his knees he rested his head over his arms. “it was just a dream” He said to himself, and yet he couldn’t get the image out of his mind, as deep red lashes, long pain gashes shown in his mind, and her soulless white eyes. Frodo shivered, He reached for the ring and caressed it. Maybe he could put it on just for a little while, and see for himself…just to be sure. Surely a few seconds wouldn’t tipp the enemy off of where they were. His eyes where fixed on the ring as cried filled his ears, he shut his eyes tightly and grabbed his head willing it to stop but he could still hear them. “mister Frodo?” Sam asked quietly resting his hand on the hobbits shoulder. Frodo jumped slightly and got to his feet “Sam!” he said in shock “I’m sorry” Sam said timidly “I didn’t mean to give you a fright..it just you were actin’ strange is all” Sam added in. Frodo quickly placed the ring back under his shirt and looked back in the direction they had came “I’m fine…I just…it was just a bad dream…” he uttered his voice trailing off with a crack as he tried to hide the water that was stinging his eyes. “a dream…” He muttered softly going back to his resting place.

Eowyn continued to argue with the guard, who was becoming increasingly impatient with her as she was causing a scene. “you cannot pass through here!” The guard yelled “then let me pass” A horse, a weakened voice called. Eowyn turned to look behind her. Theodred made his way through the small crowd of on lookers, propping his nearly limp body up with a walking stick as he struggled to move forward. Eowyn ran to him, he nearly collapsed into her arms as she went to support his body weight. “Lord Theodred” The guard said in awe. Another scream came from the Prison, Theodred raised his head and glared at the guard, “let us pass…or let Rider free” He demanded but his voice and appearance failed the effect he so desired to give. He went to take a step forward and his legs gave way beneth him, Eowyn could not support all of his body weight and he fell to the ground, slowly he loss consciousness. “Theodred!” Eowyn called before looking up at the guard hatefully “look what you’ve done! The King will have your head for this!” she called signaling for a few of the other on looking guards to help lift the Princes body and take him back to his room. As she followed them she took one final glance at the Prison.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin called crawling quietly over to the hobbit whom lay in the grass. Merry looked up at Pippin his eyes unfocused. He was tired, and very I’ll from the ‘draught’ the Uruks had forced him to take. "I think we might have made a mistake, leaving the Shire, Pippin." He said lowly Pippin looked down at him hopelessly. Loud moans and grumbles haunted the night air. They were angry in nature, deep and bellowing. As an Orc hacked at the branches of one of the great tree’s the lined the border into a forests, the groaning got louder. "What's making that noise?" Pippin asked fearfully, Merry alert now raised his head and looked around, his eyes landed on the trees "It's the trees." He said wonder filled his voice; Pippin looked back at the forest behind him ‘what?” He asked turning back to his cousin, whom had to have gone mad from exhaustion, trees don’t make noise, not unless they fall down. "You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive." Merry said tearing his eyes away from the forest, “alive?” Pippin asked, at any other time he would have thought Merry was pulling his leg. However Merry’s eyes held no lie in them, and now was not a time for jokes. Merry nodded "Trees that could whisper….talk to each other.” Merry said his eyes searching the forest “Even move." He said, Pippin’s eyes where the size of saucers. “tree that could move?” He thought.

"I'm starved. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" One of the Uruks roared drawing the hobbits attention away from the woods. "Yeah! Why can't we have some meats?" a scrawny little called Snaga called behind the Uruk. His eyes landed on the Hobbits whom looked up at the group of monsters in fear. "What about them? They're fresh!" Snaga gurgled with a grin, licking his lips in hunger. Ugluk pushed his way through the herd of Uruks , "They are not for eating!" He called, the chieftain was very unpleased. They had already lost the Watcher to return to Saruman without the Halflings was not an option. Grishnakh looking for any chance he could get to annoy Ugluk walked forward eying the hobbits "What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh! They look tasty!" He called heading for Merry and Pippin, the two hobbits back up and bit closer to each other. Unsure of what their fate was going to be. Would hunger or purpose lead these beasts to their decisions? "Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled." Ugluk called shoving Snaga Grishnakh back, Mauhur over hearing the conversation had made his way over to Ugluk, leering at the lesser orcs. "Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?" Grishnakh asked determined to be a bother, and hunger wasn’t making him any more reasonable. After all he was smarter than the big brutes that opposed him, why listen to them, why bend to their will. What did they know of such matters. "They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." Mauhur barked equally impatient with the ‘Orc-maggots’.

Pippin leaned over to Merry slowly, never taking his eyes off of the Uruks "They think we have the Ring." He whispered Merry looked down at the ground "Shhh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Merry muttered glancing quickly at Pippin for a brief moment. Pippin nodded and became quiet watching the Uruks and the Orcs argue amongst themselves. Snaga rolled his faded yellow eyes and sneered, drawing out his dagger he slowly advanced towards the hobbits "Just a mouthful. A bit off the flank." He said ignoring the Uruk leaders. Ugluk sneered he had finally had enough, with one quick movement he brought his blade down across the Orcs’s neck. With a heavy thud Snaga’s head rolled across the ground, leaving a thick train of black blood behind it, for a while his eyes still darted around, they fell on the hobbits before the life faded from them. Ugluk sneered satisfied with his work. Mauhur laughed heartily through his natural growl he picked up Snaga’s head and help it in the air by what few strands of hair it had. In victory he exclaimed "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" without hesitation the Uruks rushed Snaga’s body, tearing and ripping at the limbs and insides of the fallen Orc, eating of the flesh raw and uncooked like a pack of wild dogs. Merry and Pippin watch in revulsion at the scene in front of them.

"Pippin, let's go!" Merry urged quietly seeing a chance to escape. As they crawled away from the Uruks, their path was blocked by an armor clad foot. Their eyes trailed up the leg and into the eyes of Grishnakh "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" He said with hungry eyes, and it was true, the Uruks were far too focused on feeding. As Grishnakh reached his knife down to Merry’s face he began to curdle, cracking sounds came from his body as a spear was trusted through his chest. The hobbits watch amazed but wasted no time in crawlings away. An army of Horse riders road through the Uruk came killing as they went on, the Uruks were caught off guard and stood little chance. Merry and Pippin found a fallen sword, working quickly the used it to cut their bonds and began to run for the forest. Pippin tripped over a dead Orc and fell on his stomach “Pippin!” Merry called out as a rider nearly ran over the fallen hobbit. Pippin rolled onto his back and the horse reared before bringing his hooves downward towards the hobbit.

Dawn, the run rose into the sky, it pace seemed slow and the whole world seemed to stand still. Eowyn wept silently over Theodred’s bed his hand clasped in hers. He was cold, and no movent rose from his body. Tears slowly rolled down her face, the Cries from the prison had died down late into the night “may haps they passed together….I pray against it….let one have been spared” Eowyn thought as more tears fell from her eyes, they landed on the blankets of the bed. Then again…to see the she rangers reaction to this death…what fury would reign down upon the city…would it bring forth her nature. Would her hate burn so much for for the race of men now? Or would her instinctual love for them, the love the drives within her form the blood of her for fathers over take the hate that is rightful. What was Rohan to do with an Ill king…no prince, and the right full remaining heir banished…was this a victory for Grima.

Legolas stopped running after Aragorn, the group had run straight through the night, he looked to the rising sun, his heart sank nearly to the bottom of his stomach as he gazed at the brilliant crimson morning. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He said softly, the wind began to pick up, Aragorn tore his eyes away from the sunrise, the thundering of hooves, a great Calvary was on its way. Without words the three friends took refuge behind the large rocks. Aragorn focused heavily on the army as they rode past, He knew that armor, however since when had the Riders o Rohan travel so far from the city of Edoras. Aragorn ran out form the rocks “Riders of Rohan!” He called loudly “what's news from the mark!” He added. Eomer glanced back, signaling to his army to turn around. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood rigidly as the Calvary began to surround them. They came to a halt and raised their spears; The three companion raised their hands in the hair slightly, showing they meant no harm. Yet the riders stayed their hands.

Eomer rode to the front lines peering down at the strange visitors "What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He asked gallantly, Aragorn and Legolas glanced at one another "Speak quickly!" he warned them. Gimli leered at the rider with pre-eminence resting his hands on top of his axe, ad leaning his wait on it for support as he rested, as if Eomer where little threat. "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." He stated, in the most impertinent manner he knew how. Aragorn looked at Gimli in incredulity, the situation was already far more drawn out that when it need to be, he wasn’t helping. Eomer raised a brown, vexed by the dwarf’s rudeness, he dismounted his horse and landed in front of Gimli, he leered down upon him "I would cut off your head…dwarf” He spat in superciliousness “ if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer smirked derisively down at Gimli. Legolas glared at the Rohirrim rider and quickly raised his bow aiming at Eomer’s face "You would die before your stroke fell!" he hissed, Eomer remained unmoved as his well trained soldier moved their spears closer to the groups faces.

Aragorn exasperated to the core now, lowered the elf’s bow "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said as mildly as he could, trying his best to lighten the mood of things. He turned to his others giving them disapproving glances "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." He added, but Legolas did not heed his warning glances and continued to glared at the Rohirrim man. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn said lowering his head and stance a bit, after all he was 6’6 in height and intimidating in his ranger nature.

Eomer eyed Aragorn "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." removing his helmet, his hay colored hair fell around his shoulders in an unkempt mess, yet even still there was a nobility about him “Not even his kin…” He added holding his head high in the air he looked down on the ranger. As Eomer removed his helmet the Calvary lowered their spears and were at ease. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He said dryly, he turned his eyes to Legolas and Gimli who looked at him with hardened eyes "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Eomer spoke to Aragorn but it was clear he did not trust the others.

He glanced at Legolas sidelong darkly "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He added, Aragorn took a step forward “we are no spies!” He barked taking offence to Eomer’s words however he quickly recovered himself. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains.” Aragorn said calmer now he walked closer to Eomer “They have taken three of our friend’s captive." He added, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly Eomer shook his head “and a woman…” Legolas asked, surely no man would miss a female in a large group of males. Still Eomer shook his head. "They would be small, only children to your eyes….The woman…in the rush of battle might had looked like a smaller fairer uruk…" Aragorn said fishing, He must had seen them, Eomer shook his head after thinking for a moment

“ The woman had eyes of white fire…have you seen nothing?” Legolas asked Eomer looked up “we left none alive” He stated simply however a frown was etched on his face “eye of white fire?” He thought to himself “dead?” Gimli asked, Eomer simply nodded as he was still in thought, He could see her face, the face of a girl maybe 16 or so, eyes as white as the moon and hair as black and Mordor, her skin like the mines of Moria. She held a riled smirk on her face. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said pointing to the hills in the distance, a dying plume of smoke rose into the air. The tough that he might have killed her began to sink in “ I am sorry” He said softly.

Legolas rested his hand on Gimli’s shoulder and looked down at the ground, he closed his eyes, this wasn’t happening, it could not be happening. Eomer watched with and had slight pity for him, but more than anything he needed to know, that if there was a chance that the girl was still alive that she would be found. So that he may bring her back to his Cousin. Eomer whistled loudly and two horses came forth from the crowd. "Hasufel! Arod!" He called to them as they came to his side. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters.” He said handing over their reigns to the crestfallen Aragorn. He nodded curtly as he mounted his own steed. “Farewell” he muttered leading the Calvary away, Eomer thought for a moment and halted his horse turning back to the three. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands.” He warned, he turned his horse back around “We ride north!” he called out to his men as they rode off. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas watched them as they rode away, before glancing at one another, hope dwindling from their eyes, the turned to look at the stream of smoke in the hills.

Eowyn walked into the hall of the king, her head hung low she knelt before him, grabbing his hand. The once powerful and dignified king of Rohan was nothing more now and the withered shell of his former magnificence. His eyes caped over in a white haze, his skin pale and vieny, his hands where cold. He looked far older than what he was like a decrepit elder. Eowyn swallowed down hard and tried to look up into her uncle’s eyes, without bringing tears back into her own "My lord, you son….He…he is dead…” She said her voice wavering, Théoden gave no visible reaction. She searched his eyes “My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him?” she pleaded, she wanted something from him, some sort of action, remorse….anything. But she received nothing, nothing save a far off daze “Will you do nothing?” she asked her voice cracking slightly she waited. Yet nothing, again, the shield maiden rose to her feet and quietly exited the room weeping. She wandered back to Theodred room and sat at his side more tears fell. Shortly after she felt a familiar presence and one she did not care for at that. "Oh he, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir." Grima’s voice called. Eowyn glared at the sheet of the bed, Him…it had to have been him…he was the only other one besides Eadlyn who had tended to Theodred.

Eowyn turned and looked back at Grima hatefully. "I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you." Grima added as he laid a hand on her shoulder gently, he looked over Eowyn with lustful eyes, search and following every curve of her body. In his voice his sympathy was fake. Eowyn snatched her shoulder away from him. “leave me alone snake!” she barked through her tears. "Oh but you are alone!" Grima called as she walked away from him. "Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness. In bitter watches of the night. When all your life seems to shrink. The walls of your bower closing in about you. A hatch to trammel some wild thing." Grima said he spoke softly and walked closer to her he touched her face tenderly "So fair, so cold, like a morning pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." He said in a whisper, Eowyn closed her eyes trying to restrain herself from striking him. “your words…are poison!” she spat opening her eyes she glared at him “set free the rider” she demanded Grima looked taken back but glared at her “no” he said coldly Eowyn leered at him one last time before bolting out of the room.


	20. Cries of Falling Rain

Eadlyn sat on her knee’s leaning over on her arms as her hands supported her, her long black mane fell freely and was weighted down heavily in blood. Her breather was greatly labored and her arms shook beneath her. Red streams trickled from the edges of her mouth, wider streams from her crown. Behind under her hair her back was raw, sliced to bits with whip markings, seeping out every so slowly her blood into a crimson puddle on the hard rocky floors. They left her there bare, for all the other prisoners to look upon. Yet she held her ground, she was not a spy. The door to the prison opened and light flooded into the nearly pitch black room. Eadlyn didn’t bother to shield her eyes or move at all, focusing on her hands, which had been skinned down to the muscle. These people who were so afraid of Sauron, could act at times like nothing less that his shadow.

Eowyn gasped and ran over to the mess of hair and flesh that laid on the ground before her. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around Eadlyn’s battered body gently drawing her into her arms. Once again tears fell from the shield maidens eyes “I’m sorry…I’m sorry….I tried…tired, but they would not let me through” She managed through the tears. Eadlyn nearly delirious from blood lose and pain shook her head unable to speak both Females looked up quickly as the door were swung open. “Grima!” Eowyn barked holding Eadlyn closer, Grima stormed past the blonde protector knocking her away from Eadlyn onto the ground. He grabbed Eadlyn by a mass of her mane and drug her behind him. She kicked and screamed as a new pain washed over her. The pain of feeling ever peddle, rock, and stone ripped against her open wounds, dirt and rock lodging within the raw flesh. “no! no let her go! Where are you taking her!” Eowyn called getting up to her feet. Running after them, Grima walked into the king’s hall and slammed the great heavy doors behind him, the guards locked it. Eowyn banged on the doors “stop him! Stop him!” she called but soon found it was in vain. She paced at the doors nervously pulling at her hair in frustration. She walked outside of the castle and her heart sank further as a white rider and a few companions where headed towards the city. Was it Saruman? Had he come to finish off what was left standing… was this the end of the city she so loved? As the shield maiden of Rohan looked to her people’s flag, it tore from its pole and floated through the air.

The rebirthed Gandalf, Gandalf the White, whom Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were reunited with in the deepest corners of fangorn, lead the way into the city. Legolas had his eyes fixed upon the great castle ahead of them as the rode slowly through the city. Eadlyn was not with the hobbits, nor was she with Gandalf, she must have been here, he had to be here. After all she once called these lands home long ago. However the look on Gandalf’s face was not assuring to the elf, for it was very grave. Aragorn looked down as the flag of Rohan fell near the hooves of his horse, as he looked around the city his heart broke, such a proud and power people, they once where…but no more. As they neared the castle the villager’s suspicious glances and sidelong looks began to become more and more unnerving. Aragorn cast his eyes to the castle, and spotted Eowyn the only fair sight to behold in Edoras; she seemed to shine under the sunlight. Yet tears rolled down her pale cheeks silently. "You'll find more cheer in a burial ground." Gimli muttered to himself looking right back at all the staring faces.

Eadlyn sat on the ground in the same manner she had been in the prison, at the king’s side. However her body trembled more now. Grima sat at the opposite side of the king in the stewards chair, whispering things in the kings ear, but it was evident it wasn’t the king he was talking to. A small animalistic whine slipped from Eadlyn’s lips, and shrill short of whinny, like that of the fabled Kelpie. Grima glanced at her before whispering something else. As the door opened to the kings hall, Gandalf dressed in his old grey robes walked in. he had his arms linked with Legolas’ for support in walking, and he seemed far more frail that what anyone had remembered. "My lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe." Grima whispered. “Gandalf?” Eadlyn thought trying to raise her head a bit but she didn’t have it in her. Legolas’ eyes fell on the odd creature on the ground. He gazed at it for a while, and then she became known to him. Aragorn saw in Legolas’ eyes the urge to bolt to her side, with a warning glance he placed a hand on the elf’s back before walking along side of him.

"The consideration of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf called, Grima leaned over to the king’s side yet again "He is not welcome." Grima uttered. Aragorn and Gimli took glances back at the guards who followed them, as if taking count. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden said, his voice unnatural and forced, Grima nodded in agreement “a just question my lord” He said before rising to his feet. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." Grima called walking a few paces ahead of the throne. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf barked as his eyes fell on Eadlyn, Grima took a few steps back as Gandalf pointed his staff. “The staff, I told you to take his staff” Grima growled at the guards. Knowing their mistake they rushed to Gandalf. However there blocked by oncoming attacks from Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, one by one they disarmed the guards and took them to the ground. "Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf called out walking closer to the kin as the others fought the guards. "I would stay still if I were you." Gimli said as he knocked Grima to the ground stepping on his chest with his heavy foot to hold him in place.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf called holding out his hand as he closed his eyes. The king began to cackle, a laugh both Eadlyn and Gandalf alike knew far too well…the laugh of Saruman. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." He mocked in amusement, Gandalf opened his eyes and flung away his cloak, beneath if glimmering in the lightless room, his new white robes, he glistened with a holy glow, Startled the king moved back into his throne, eyes wide. Legolas leered at the king tearing his eyes away from Eadlyn’s mutilated body. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf called spreading out his arms he aimed his staff at the king, where moved around in the throne squirming under the power of the wizard, he groaned and barked as a magical war waged between Gandalf and Saruman from his tower in Isengard. Eowyn rushed into the hall flying past the guards and moving to run past Aragorn to reach her uncle. The ranger quickly grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. “wait!” he called "If I go Théoden dies." The king said yet it was not his voice, the spell was losing its hold and the voice of Saruman now spoke clearly through the kings lips. Eowyn’s eyes flicked to Eadlyn who had slumped over more, her arms about ready to give out.

Gandalf pointed his staff again, and the king was thrown back into his chair. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf said calmly, looking through the kings eyes into Saruman's. Saruman laughed bitterly “Rohan is mine!” he called "Be gone!" Gandalf called out as Théoden launched forward at him, as Gandalf spoke the king was flung backwards into his chair and Saruman from his tower in Isengard, thrown to the floor. He had lost. Gandalf lowered his staff and sighed in victory, Eowyn broke free of Aragorn and ran to her uncle. She kneeled before him and looked into his face, holding his hands. Slowly but surely be began to look like is former self. His eyes searched her eyes and a slight smile came to his face. "I know your face. Eowyn…Eowyn." He said, she nodded and smiled widely holding back tears of joy. Théoden’s eyes wandered over to the wizard “Gandalf?” He questioned "Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said still a bit tired from the battle. "Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden muttered in a daze, Gandalf nodded and gave a crooked smile "Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword." He said, Hama one of the kings meekest guards, scaled the three steps to the throne and held out a grand sword. Théoden grasped it gingerly at first and them firmly, examining it. His eyes then turned to the cowering Grima with hate.

As the king ran after Grima, tossing him down the castle steps, Legolas rushed to Eadlyn side. He got on his knees before her and lifted her face, her eyes where hollow and wild, it was clear she was sinking into the Shadow realm. He touched her face gently his eyes searching over her body horror-struck, he gently picked her up into his arms, and she let out a sharp screech as his arms sunk into the lashes on her back. Eowyn walked over to them timidly He looked at the shield maiden wanting some sort of explanation for this. “they thought she was a spy, it was Grima orders…come I know where she can rest….besides…t-there’s….” Eowyn said her voice failing her for a moment “There’s something she needs to see…” She added before leading Legolas down the halls. Theodred’s room, Eowyn was almost afraid to bring Eadlyn inside, he had laid there for two days now, and fortunately had to rotted as of yet. Eowyn slowly opened the door, Legolas sat Eadlyn down on her feet, his eyes fell upon a dead man in the bed, he looked back at Eowyn with questions. The maiden glanced at the elf before taking Eadlyn’s hand and leading her gently to the bed. “I’m sorry….” She said clasping the She ranger’s hand over Theodred’s arctic one. Eadlyn’s head shot up and still in her wild state her eyes franticly searched over Theodred body. She fell to her knees at his bedside and placed her hands on his face. “I….no…Th-Theodred” she whispered coming to herself, the air about her became less feral . She lifted his body into her arms and got um on the bed, Ignoring her wounds and the pain of her body she cradled him in her arms. Hugging him tightly she hide her face in his neck before crying out, loudly like the fell beasts of the Nazgul. The sound carried out of the halls. Théoden looked upp from where he stood as he watched Grima flee from the city “Where is Theodred? “ He asked Looking to Hama “where is my son?”

The made haste in a memorial service, as Eowyn sang while Theodred was carried to the tomb, Legolas looked up towards the castle in the distance; Eadlyn sat atop of Iluad and watched from a distance, the wind whipped at her hair which was still matted with blood and her wounds were still untreated. But she didn’t seem to feel any of it. She didn’t feel anything at the moment. She didn’t want to, Eowyn’s eyes wandered up to the She ranger, as she finished the last line. Some time had passed now, and though both Legolas and Eowyn strongly urged Eadlyn to have her wounds taken care of, she went to Theodred’s tomb. She kneeled on the ground in front of the door to the large sepulcher, gazing at it in disbelief. She closed her eyes and pulled out her dagger. Grabbing the end of her hair with one swift movement she cut it, and said a soft prayer. Standing up she left the black strands fly away in the light breeze. Gandalf watched her, how once floor length hair that would trail behind her in a regal black train, now only fell to her knees. “ I pray your soul finds the white shores…” She muttered softly gazing at the beautiful white flowers that grew around his grave. "Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." Théoden uttered lowly in despair. Eadlyn mounted Iluad not being able to take it as the King began to cry. She road back to the city, dismounting from her horse she ran up the steps to the hall, through the halls, running as fast as her weak body would allow her. She didn’t know where she was going all she knew was she couldn’t stop, she was trying to out run her pain, out run and sorrow, out run her failures, her fears, just to leave them behind her.

With her eyes closed she ran into the arms of a stranger, she stood there her head hung low and against their chest. They were shocked at first, but slowly they wrapped their arms around her pulling her closer. She knew this stranger; he wasn’t a stranger at all. Aragorn rested his head on top of hers and rocked her slightly as he held the wilting woman to him. Silent tears fell from Eadlyn’s eyes, and her arms slowly reached around Aragorn returning the embrace, her fingers snapped closed on his shirt beneath his cloak, as she gripped the fabric tightly. More tears fell. Legolas came to a halt as he had been running behind her, he looked one at them in sorrow, hanging his head. Aragorn looked to Legolas and then to Eadlyn, and almost as if a new light had been shed on her. She seemed smaller, frailer, and so lost. Like a motherless child, in an otherwise orphan-less world. Eowyn walked out from the nearby room in which Eadlyn had stopped in front of , Theodred’s room. Eowyn covered her mouth slightly and tried not to cry again as she watched how Eadlyn ‘Rider’ a known stoic figure to the Rohirrim was dwindled down to nothing. “for what few I have…In the end…No one shall be left…” She muttered. “Shhh, shhh….We’re not going anywhere” Aragorn said looking at Legolas, who shifted his weight from one foot to another, Aragorn took a few steps away from Eadlyn allowing Legolas to run to her, he took her up in his arms and crushed her to him, she wrapped her around around his neck and hide her face in his hair. “I’m here…always” He said softly.


	21. A Time For Play

adlyn Sat near Aragorn as they had just finished supper, Gimli still snacked on nearby bread, while Legolas, Aragorn and Eadlyn had their eyes fixed upon two children whom had wandered into Edoras. Eowyn had fetched them something to eat and made sure they were settled in. She turned to the king “"They had no warning and they were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go” Eowyn said darkly, she glanced down at the two children, brother and sister, before rising to her feat. Eadlyn eyed the children warily, kids had never taken to her, and in most cases, her sheer looks alone made them cry in fright and run back to their parents. "This is but a savor of the anguish that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Eadlyn said with a hard gaze upon Gandalf and the king. Her sorrow growing steadily more into hatred so strong it could out burn the fires of Mordor. "Ride out, meet him head on. Pilot him back away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf said turning to Théoden, the king seemed at a great loss on what would be right to do. "You have two thousand excellent men riding north as we speak. Eomer is devoted to you. His men will come back and fight for their king." Aragorn added in “Eomer?” Eadlyn said looking up at Aragorn “you’ve seen him?” a tiny hint of hope linger in her voice, Aragorn nodded slightly and glanced at her, before giving his focus back to the king.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!” Théoden called out loudly in frustration, he got up from his seat and paced across the floor “Eomer cannot help us." He muttered Eadlyn frowned “give him that chance to figure that out on his own my lord. He may yet pull through” Eadlyn cut in lowly, Théoden turned to her sharply and looked through her with empty eyes. "I know what is that you want of me.” The king sighed heavily and looked to Aragorn “But I would not bring added death to my people. I will not risk open war. I cannot" Théoden added, Eadlyn frowned "Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." Aragorn said, his words were slow, and pointed, they took Eadlyn's words right from her mouth. Death was coming to Rohan one way or another, Théoden’s best chance for his people was to fight back. "When last I remember, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The king barked Eadlyn rose to her feet and leered at him “But it is Aragorn whom leads the line your people came from” She hissed back, as the words left her mouth she found she had surprised herself. Where had that come from? Why would she come to Aragorn’s defense, after all he abandoned their people, her people. He was selfish in his underline nature. Was he not?

Aragorn looked up at Eadlyn in mild shock and then a miniscule smile came to the corner of his lips. “Sit” He said lowly so that the others could not hear, as he did so he grabbed her sleeve pulling her back to the bench of the table. Eadlyn sat and watched Théoden intensely, Gandalf to held a smirk on his face, he cleared his throat and fixed his gaze upon the King. "Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf said as dry as ash. Théoden glared down at his feet, He knew what he had to do, not for the sake of his pride, but for the sake of his people whom trusted him. “Evacuate the city” He muttered.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the shelter of Helm's Deep. Do not yoke yourself with treasures. Take only what rations you need!” Hama called through the city. Eadlyn followed behind Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf to the stables. As they did so they pasted the Prison, Eadlyn gazed at it darkly as flash back scorched her mind. Closing her eyes tightly she placed her hand over her heart as pain surged through it. A paint she hadn’t felt in a while now. “Mine…See how they treat you…see what they’ve done” Sauron called to her “Eadlyn” He hummed a deep dark rumbling in her heart, a burning like acids through her core. Legolas stopped walking and looked back at the she ranger; his stormy eyes flickered with concern as he walked back to her. “Eadlyn?” He called out quietly, tilting his head to look her in the face, He eyes opened slowly and she removed her hand from her heart, shakily. Legolas searched her eyes and she nodded, signaling that she was fine.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli said and Eadlyn and Legolas entered the stables. "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them long-ago” Aragorn replied looking somewhat distant, Gandalf walked in a hurried way, his face looked displeased, and his tone biting "There is no way out than that of narrow valley. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to protection, but what he'll get is carnage." Gandalf barked. "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him.” Gandalf added gentler now, Eadlyn nodded “and for the life of Rohan. There is not much more they can lose.” She muttered walking behind Gandalf; he glanced at her and nodded "He will need you before the end, Aragorn.” Gandalf spoke facing the ranger “The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." He added. Eadlyn’s eyes wandered into Aragorn’s and they locked, staying there. Was it wise to put such trust in him, would he keep hold to these people or would he flee as he had in the past? Was this role to close to his rightful destiny? “Then again” Eadlyn thought looking Aragorn over, something had greatly changed in him as of late, she could not point it out exactly but something was new. Aragorn looked into Eadlyn’s eyes and in then he could see her doubt, and so far through the journey she had proved him wrong in this thinking’s of her, this time, he wanted to prove something to her. “They _will hold_ ” Aragorn said turning his gaze to the wizard.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, now, I have no time." Gandalf sighed, mounting Shadowfax, Eadlyn held the steed’s reigns "Good luck. My search will not be in vain." Gandalf said, Eadlyn looked down at the ground “Gandalf” she said slowly looking up at him. “Northway, you know where the stone of the Mearas is, wait there for me. And I shall meet you to add your search” Eadlyn said Gandalf nodded and looked to Aragorn "Look to our coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf said sternly, Eadlyn released the reigns and stepped to the side “go” Aragorn said smacking the rear of Shadowfax causing the horse to bolt out of the stables with its rider. Slowly people began to leave the stables. Legolas walked to Eadlyn’s side “what time are we leaving?” he asked fully determined to go with her after Gandalf. Eadlyn laughed “we? _We_ aren’t going anywhere you are staying here with Aragorn” she said humorously shaking her head as she walked past him “No I am going with you” He stated not finding it very funny in the least little bit. Eadlyn stopped and sighed. She smiled and touched his face gingerly “Legolas, I am a big girl…I can travel on my own just fine…I’ve done it all my life” she said casting her eyes over to Aragorn whom was talking with some of Théoden’s men she nodded in his direction “He will need you with him. They all will need you. No one’s better with a bow or more graceful on the battlefield, if it comes to that.” She said Legolas placed his hands over hers and nodded, he didn’t like it but if being here was more helpful in her eyes than being with her, he would stay. “I will come back, with Gandalf. Remember at first light, on the fifth day” She said, Legolas nodded again and removed his hands from hers he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead “May valar keep you” he said gently before walking off. Eadlyn looked after him as he walked away, before turning to the Kings Hall. There were a few things she required before heading out.

"You are a daughter of kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Aragorn said to Eowyn , she tore her eyes away from the handsome ranger and fixed them upon Eadlyn who quickly walked to them. “Eowyn” She called passing by Aragorn. Eowyn nodded and opened up the trunk “I had a feeling you’d leave us…to go in pursuit of Eomer” she said quickly. Out of the trunk she pulled out a blade, and a very small shield. “These where Theodred’s.” Eowyn said handing them over to Eadlyn, who took them from her with great care. “I am sure he would want you to have them” she added with a faltering smile. Eadlyn pulled free the blade from it’s sheath holding it up in front of her face she looked over it carefully before swinging it. Being careful to keep it away from any living bodies. She swung it around trying out her movements with the sword. As she swung it around, Aragorn pulled forth his sword and walked in front of her. Blocking her swing, he smirked down at her “consider it a quick rematch.” He said recalling the spare they had long ago at the very start of their journey. Eadlyn freed her sword from his and took a step back. “consider it so” she said smoothly a slight menacing smirk on her lips. Aragorn shivered, but stood his ground.

A small crowd gathered around the two as they spared, both seeming to be equally matched, where Aragorn lacked in speed he held in a strong block, and here Eadlyn’s strength failed her, her quick movements prevailed. Eowyn watched the two rangers with a smile on her face, clapping she cheered them both on. Legolas and Gimli pushed their way to the front of the small crowd of men whom watched. Gimli roared in amused laughter and clapped his hands together. “come on laddie, do not lose face to just a small little lass!” Gimli called. Eadlyn’s eyes flared up “small?” she hiss in a deep dark tone, but this only seemed to amuse Aragorn as he laughed at her reaction. She leered up at him “I’ll show you small” she growled fighting back fiercer, her movements almost blinding, Aragorn struggled to keep up. Legolas smiled “always fights better when mad” he muttered Eowyn walked to his side “is that so, how do you know Eadlyn?” She asked him. Maybe she was biased on the idea of the she ranger being with her cousin, because that’s all she had ever pictured. But she wasn’t so trusting of this Elf with her friend, after all elves had never treated Eadlyn like a living creature, a feeling creature. Legolas looked down at the blue eyed blonde. A knowing smile came to his face. “She and I, just as you had, grew up with one another, for a time” He said fondly, a twinkle came to his eyes “so you are her friend?” Eowyn asked shocked Legolas looked at Eadlyn watching her spare “to be honest I’ve yet to hear her say it. But I would like to think so. “ he said with a slight pause “even so there is a thorn in my heart that I should selfishly like to think, that maybe….” He trailed off, Eowyn smiled in him she saw a lot of her cousin, as the Elf talked of Eadlyn as Theodred once had. She chuckled and shook her head “I swear I shall never know the wonder of how all the world can hate her core, and yet she can bring the strongest of warriors down to their knee’s with just a gimlpse of her ability to love.” Eowyn said softly and smile playing on her lips. Legolas looked up stunned “No you mistook me” He said quickly, she looked up at him confidently, a smirk on her face “did I…or did you give me to much to take from?” she asked slyly before walking over to Eadlyn and Aragorn who had both given up. “let’s call it a draw” He puffed out of breath “I call it nothing…but if you are so tired…I cannot drain you of your strength you will need it” Eadlyn said her pride not allowing her to admit that she to had been worn out.

The crowd wandered away and Eadlyn sheathed her sword. Turning her gaze to the approaching Maiden. “must you go so quickly. See us off just a little ways yet” Eowyn asked looking down at Eadlyn, who smiled at the girl softly and nodded “I will stay to see you off a little ways. But I cannot linger, the faster Gandalf and I can find Eomer, the better off you all will be” She said, Eowyn grinned down at her and hugged her before wandering off. Aragorn put back his sword and smiled at Eadlyn “she looks up to you greatly, you can see it in her eyes” He said Eadlyn frowned slightly “yes, but there is fear there as well…it lingers in all whom have known me” She said with a sighed. Aragorn made her look at him lifting her chin “I see not fear, not the fear that you speak of, but a fear that is respect a reverence” he said lowly, Eadlyn searched his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but closed it and pulled away and turned her back “speak to me of reverence when you re-call the scars that mar my back, and glance at these skinless hands beneath their wraps” Eadlyn said looking down at her bandaged hands. “No reverence is held, and I ask not for it. I ask to be seen, for what lies in me beneath the Black hand that made me” She said as she walked away. Aragorn watched her go sighing heavily. “by whatever I can give to it…the black hand shall hold you no more” Aragorn muttered before walking off himself.


	22. Shadows of Promise

Frodo walked across newly found lush lands, as Gollum lead them his secret way to Mordor. Frodo held the ring in his fingers twirling it around on his chain as he walked. His eyes focused on the creature before him that was splashing around in the water, half out of his wits mind seeming to have been reduced to that of a child at some times. And Frodo found that worried him. How long was this Journey to take? What would the ring do to him in that time? Would he be able to complete this journey at all? See the Shire again, maybe one last dance with Eadlyn under the great party tree. He couldn’t say. But he had to go on, for the Shire’s sake, and for those he so loved there, for Eadlyn, for the fellowship, for Gandalf. "Hey stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!" Sam called out to Gollum harshly seeing that he had wandered far off up the stream now. Frodo stopped walking and looked dazedly up at Sam "Why do you do that?" Frodo asked a hidden quality in his tone, Sam looked back at Frodo slightly confused “do what?” he asked Frodo nodded to Gollum in the distance "Call him names? Run him down all the time." Frodo said. Sam looked back at Gollum and then back to Frodo "Because. Because Mister Frodo” Sam said with a paused “that’s what he is. There’s not anything left in him but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he desires. It's all he cares about." Sam said Frodo narrowed his eyes at him "You have no idea what it did to him. What is still doing to him!” he called out, he looked past Sam to Gollum, as he tackled fish in the water “I want to help him Sam." He said absently. “why?” Sam asked truly not understanding the meaning behind all of this, Gollum was merely their guide for the moment, and otherwise he would have nothing to do with him. "Because I have to believe he can come back." Frodo said his voice trailing away.

“For one day that could be me” this thought lingered in his head, but he dare not voice it. It was a silent truth that Frodo saw growing ever truer with each passing day. But he dare not tell Sam this nor anyone else. "You cannot save him, Mister Frodo." Sam said resting a hand on Frodo’s shoulder A sneer came to Frodo's face as he whirled around to face Sam. "What do you know about it?” Frodo barked his tone had taken a strange pitch that had sounded all too familiar “Nothing!" Frodo yelled. Sam looked at Frodo blankly and walked past him. Frodo quickly came back to his senses, and fear arose in him He looked up at Sam in disbelief at himself. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't know why I said that." Frodo stammered, Sam closed his eyes and sigh, the very truth that Frodo was hiding, was the very thing Sam already knew, He was losing his friend. "I do.” Sam sighed turning to face Frodo “It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taking a hold of you Mister Frodo. You have to fight it." Sam said getting into Frodo’s face, "I know what I must to do Sam.” Frodo said getting right back into his face, almost as if Sam had challenged him, his defenses where high because of his fear of the cold truth. “The Ring was entrusted to me. It's my task!” He called walking past Sam “Mine! My own!" He called out loudly his eyes widened when he heard his own words, and his hands began to tremble. “My, Precious” Gollum's voiced echoed in his head, Frodo’s heart sank and he closed his eyes slowly and kept walking "Can't you hear yourself?” Sam called after him his voice pleading “Don't you know who you sound like?" he added, Frodo halted and looked up at Gollum who was still at the great distance. “I know Sam…I know far too well” Frodo thought.

Meanwhile Eadlyn road with the villagers of Edoras as promised. She laughed as she watched Eowyn help Gimli off of the ground as he was thrown from the horse he was riding on alone. Eowyn spotted Legolas smiling down at Eadlyn fondly a twinkle was in his eyes as he sighed inwardly. A smirk came to the maiden’s face as she walked up to Eadlyn. “I know something you don’t know” she sang as if she were back in her childhood days of basic play. Eadlyn arched a brow “a bit to old for that kind of sort now aren’t we?” she asked Eowyn shook her head “no we’re not…answer me a riddle?” Eowyn said Eadlyn nodded and waited the riddle “what's made of wheat, dusted in cane, owns oceans of blue. Lives in shadows green, where angels sing, and dreams long of cocoa and cream” She sang Eadlyn looked down at her as if she had lost her mind. “a bakery?” she answered Eowyn shook her head and danced around her playful “so it still goes, I know something you don’t know” she giggled tapping Eadlyn’s nose before running off. “You little dandy lion, get back here!” Eadlyn called after her chasing her round and round, the line that contained, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. They had not heard what caused the girls to act so foolish but it was funny all the same. Legolas laughed out loud and watched them. Aragorn chuckled softly and smiled. Théoden smiled fondly "I have not seen my niece smile in a long time." He said Aragorn looked to him "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs." He added, Aragorn looked over to Eowyn and she looked back smiling and giggling as Eadlyn chased after her “get back here and tell me!” he heard Eadlyn call out faintly. “Never! You have to figure out the riddle” Eowyn replied.

"She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." Théoden finished, Aragorn looked back to the two girls, his eyes caught up with Eowyn’s and they lingered there, Eadlyn tackled the girl to the ground gently, the two rolled down a small hill laughing all the way. Eadlyn pinned Eowyn to the ground as she giggled uncontrollably, Eadlyn leered at her in a playful sort “now tell me” she demanded Eowyn just shook her head and kept laughing. Aragorn watch the girls and laughed at them, now many of the on lookers where laughing and wondering what had gotten into them. “what do you suppose that was all about?” Aragorn asked as both Théoden and Legolas were at his side. “With those to, it could be anything, they’ve been that way since they were just girls” Théoden said his smile growing wider “and form what I’ve learned, with Eadlyn there are just some things..you’ll never know” Legolas said with a chuckle. “aye…she is a mystery” Aragorn said lowly. Eadlyn got off of Eowyn and rolled over on her back next to her. The maiden took her pinkie and locked it onto Eadlyn’s pinkie. Her eyes looked to the sky. though now was not a time to be just lounging around in the grass. It felt like time stood still. “Promise me something” Eowyn said in a distant tone, Eadlyn sat up on her elbows and lower arms looking down at Eowyn “hm?” she asked Eowyn smiled resting one hand on her stomach the other still had her pinkie latched around Eadlyn’s. “Promise me…that we shall be friends to whatever end” Eowyn said her voice fading away. Eadlyn looked down at her.

Was it even possible for her to promise such a thing, with her nature, she knew not what was to come? What she would turn into. Eowyn looked up at Eadlyn turning her eyes away from the sky, an innocent and happy smile on her face. “promise me” she repeated, Eadlyn nodded slowly “I promise” She said Gripping her pinkie around Eowyn’s tighter “to whatever end” she added, Eowyn’s smiled turned into a grin as she quickly sat up and Embraced The she ranger.

The refugees made camp for the day, as the sun was now starting the set. Eadlyn packed up Iluad preparing to leave soon, she watched as Eowyn offered some stew to Gimli who rejected it politely. Eadlyn nudged Legolas’ side “watch” she said in amusement Legolas smiled down at her and did as he was told. Eowyn walked over to Aragorn, with the bowl. "I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." she said gently handing him the bowl; her eyes danced awaiting what he thought of it. It was more than obvious to the watching eye she wanted to showcase herself to him. After all that’s just what a ranger needs in a lady right? A loving heart that can warm his spirits and give him a nice hot meal to satisfy his hunger after being gone for so long, same could be said for the needs of a king. “thank you” Aragorn said with a smile as he took the Bowl and spoon gratefully. He brought the stew to his lips and took a spoonful. He swallowed down hard and tried to hide how awful it really tasted, after all the girl looked so proud of her work. He nodded and made a sound that some somewhere along the lines of “mmmh” He said looking up at her he smiled and painfully took another spoonful “it’s good” he managed. Eowyn’s face lit up “really!” she asked with excitement. Aragorn nodded and smiled, Eowyn sighed and walked away please with herself to make more. Eadlyn laughed and shook her head before heading over to Him. But she stopped herself as Eowyn suddenly turned around and headed back to the ranger, feeling confident now.

Aragorn whom had just poured the rest of the stew out on the ground, hurriedly tried to recover himself as he notice she was returning. "My Uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." Eowyn said with a half laugh, Aragorn looked up at her "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn stated his eyes wandered over to Eadlyn who was now back talking to Legolas. "Then you must be at least sixty. Seventy?” Eowyn paused and her eyes grew large “But you cannot be eighty!" he gasped, Aragorn chuckled a bit and nodded "Eighty-seven." He said looking down a smile still played at his lips. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." Eowyn said her face very serious now. Aragorn looked up at her "There are few of us left.” Aragorn said as Eadlyn turned to look back at him “But the Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn sighed. Eowyn followed his gaze to Eadlyn she then snapped her eyes back to Aragorn in shock “I’m sorry” she said quick gesturing to his bowl, which he hadn’t completely emptied out “please eat” she said with a smile, lingering for a moment before scurrying away.

Eadlyn watched her leave a great distance before walking over to Aragorn, she sat herself down next to him and laughed as he dumped the rest of the stew. “worse than that of orc blood isn’t it” she said with a smirk Aragorn looked at her and rolled his eyes he mouthed “yes” whipping his tongue off with a cloth to get the taste off. Eadlyn laughed and watched Eowyn from afar “her mother passed before she learned cooking skills…and I left them before her lessons were done” Eadlyn said in a distant memory. Aragorn looked down at her “you cook?” he asked incredulously She looked up at him “I’ve not seen you cook, a day since we started the journey” he said with a smile. “well I hunt don’t I?” Eadlyn asked “that doesn’t mean you can cook what you catch” he laughed. Eadlyn looked at the meat she had on a stick. She was going to eat it herself, but she now had a point to prove “hear have at it” she said slyly handing him the food. Aragorn looked down at her before cautiously taking a bite. He chewed slowly before his eyes glimmered “good I know…" she said rising to her feet, she went to walk away “and that’s months old wolf meat!” she called back, Aragorn stopped chewing and quickly spit it out, he quickly got to his feat and ran after her “wait! Rider!” he called Eadlyn stopped. He looked down at her and took off the Evenstar holding it out to her “take this; I know you will return it, it will help you, an undying light when all others fail. I know no one who will need it more than you” He said carefully. Eadlyn looked at the star, and then back at Aragorn. She took one of his hands, and face it palm up, she then took the star form him and enclosed it in that hand, slowly. “I am bound for the dark, there I thrive. It was her gift to you. It is her heart. Kept it. You will need it more than I. I am coming to understand now” She said in a low soft tone. “coming to understand what?” Aragorn asked just as softly Leaning down to hear her “ That I, I am my own light in the darkness.” She said looking into his eyes. “A star rises out of the darkness” these words lingered in his head, he had heard them before long long ago. He watched her as she walked off and mounted her horse. Eadlyn bid farewell to Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, and Théoden before riding off into the sunset.


	23. The Warg Army

A smirk came to Eadlyn's face as she and Iluad darted across the lands, over rock and hill, crossing the land at great speeds. This land felt like home, Rider had returned to the Riddermark. The wind lifted the she ranger’s hair behind her a flag waving wildly as night was coming down upon her. Her white eyes fixed on the horizon. Her heart beat riotously in her chest; she had not wanted to be traveling through the night alone, though she had done it plenty of times before. Things were different, she had come in tuned with her own weaknesses, and the danger in the lands was greater than it had been in the ages that she had seen. She slid one hand across the sheath of Theodred’s sword as she road on. A small smile came to her face. “Let’s go get your feeble cousin” she said in amusement. Not far now in a short distance she could see a formation of black rocks towering gout of the grassy lands, and in the center of it stood a crumbling statue of a mighty horse, rearing kicking it’s powerful front legs. Eadlyn halted Iluad and searched for any sign of Gandalf. Not seeing him Eadlyn flicked the reigns causing Iluad to go closer to the stone. It was eerily quiet, and her heart filled with warning. “Gandalf?” she asked in a whisper.

She got no answer, slowly and quietly she reached for her bow. Iluad had sensed something was off kilt as well, the great mare fell silent and pinned her ears against her skull. A loud scream echoed across the lands, the deep thunderous beating of enormous wings, shook both rider and steed. Eadlyn looked to the sky, “Nazgul” she thought pulling her hood over her head. She leered at him, as much as she wanted to shoot him right out of the sky; it was a battle she could not win alone. So she stayed still, holding her breath, hoping that he was far too focused on the task ahead of it to take any notice of her. Before long the Nazgul had passed, disappearing from her view. Eadlyn let out a breath and relaxed her body. Some pebbles were shifted around; Eadlyn jumped and aimed her arrow at the visitor. “Gandalf!” she gasped in relief, lower her bow. Gandalf glared at the sky where the beast and its rider had gone. “We must hurry, we have run out of time” He said urgently Eadlyn nodded and as Gandalf and Shadowfax tore into the night, She and Iluad went after.

Meanwhile Aragorn sat watching over the convoy, smoking his pipe. His nerves were on edge and his heart troubled. He held the Evenstar in his hands. "The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Go to sleep." He could hear still her voice in his heart. “From darkness I understand the night, Dreams flow, a star shines” Gandalf’s voice echoed in his head “A star shall rise from the darkness” Aragorn mumbled “Go to Sleep” Arwen’s voice echoed, and sleep took him. He dreamed of the day he left her. “I am asleep. This is but a dream." He said, the elf princess turned to him, they were in Rivendell, she smiled a bit. “Then it is a good dream, sleep” she said softly plating a soft kiss on his lips. "Minlû pedich nin, i aur hen telitha. You told me once, this day would come.” He said now wide awake as he looked upon her. “Ú i vethed. Nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn. This is not the end. It is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. That is your path.” Arwen said gently, Aragorn sat up and looked at her intently, he sighed and got up walking to her side he drew her close to him, resting his forehead to hers. “"Dolen i vâd o nin. My path is hidden from me.” He said softly. "Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach. It is already laid before your feet, you cannot falter now.” She said with a gently sternness. “Arwen” Aragorn breathed closing his eyes, the she elf rested her hand on his heart “If you trust nothing else… trust this. Trust us.” Arwen uttered. Aragorn opened his eyes and gazed down at her, cupping her face he brought her into a kiss.

As the ranger slept a smile came to his face, until his dream was ripped to shreds, the scene melted away from him as a shrill cry came into his mind. Fire engulfed the scene and Rivendell burned into ash. “Arwen!” he called out, but she had faded away. He was left standing alone, in the dark. It was quiet, and cold. Every way he turned all he could see was a thick blackness. The black speech rumbling in a low hum. “Arwen!” He called out again eyes dancing franticly. A orange and yellow hued light shown like a tiny peck in the dark, “Arwen?” he asked as it got closer, and the closer it got the more he could see the light burned with the brightness of Fire, warmth emitted forth from it, the light of the blaze became too bright and he shielded his eyes. Burning white orbs shimmered through the flame. “Elessar” they whispered, within the flames Aragorn could see a small frame, one he had known for so long. “Eadlyn?” He asked, she held out her hand, as she did so the scene began to come into view, starting at their feet, grass began to fade into the picture, then sky, rocks, mountains. Aragorn tore his eyes away from Eadlyn to see they stood on a bloody battle field, Orc and Man, no one stood alive but the two of them. The White city shinning like the moon behind them. Aragorn looked around horrified; his eyes then went up to Eadlyn. “You did this?” he asked. Eadlyn drew back her hand, and stepped back. Aragorn watched her intently. She turned around to face Frodo who faded into the scene. Aragorn watched confused. Eadlyn kissed the Hobbits forehead and the fire around her went out, she fell to her knee’s a smile on her face, and slowly, the dead yellow grass turned green, and those whom had fallen of men, began to wake, their wounds fading away, the Orcs and creatures of the dark burst into flames, reduced to ash. Frodo looked up at Aragorn in Horror, as Eadlyn’s skin began to turn grey. She got to her feat and walked to Aragorn, the stood in the center of the fields, aligned with the path to the gates of Minas Tirith. Aragorn shook his head “I do not understand” He said. Eadlyn smirked at him and then turned her eyes to Mordor a cold hard gaze on her face. The wind picked up her hair slightly and in an instant, as Aragorn looked on in distraught, she turned to stone. However those eyes, those white burning eyes, still looked very much alive. “Be your own light in this darkness, Elessar, You are not bound to loss and silence. For you are not bound to the circles of this world.” Her voice whispered softly “You are not without hope…” she voice faded away. Aragorn touched her face, and searched her eyes his hands moving over her stone body, in disbelief, “Rider?” he called looking back into her eyes. “Rider!” He called again as if he could shake the stone casing off her if he called loud enough.

“Eadlyn!” Aragorn called out as he awoke from his dream, he looked around, to see Legolas wide awake, looking out over the lands, deep in thought. The Elf turned back to look at Aragorn, his stormy eyes where cold, and glazed over. Aragorn watched him, He knew, he knew Legolas had seen her in a dream as well that night. But what he saw, and what she said where unknown to him. “Hope fades into the world of night, through shadows falling out of memory and time. Don't say we have come now to the end white shores are calling you and I will fade, into the world of night. Through shadows falling Out of memory and time, I will turn to silver glass” Legolas closed his eyes as he listened to her voice. He closed his eyes and laid his hand on his heart. A frown came to his face, “May grace be with you” He thought as he opened his eyes looking in the direction of where the She ranger had gone. “It seems none of us can find rest” Eowyn said quietly sanding next to Legolas, he glanced down at her. She had her eyes fixed on the horizon as well. “I had a dream…” she muttered, Legolas nodded instantly understanding. “Promise me…that we shall be friends to whatever end” Her own voice echoed in her head. She could almost feel Eadlyn’s pinkie around hers, her grip tightening “I Promise” She heard her say into the wind.

Eadlyn smiled to herself as she rode along side Gandalf, He looked over at her with a raised eye brow. “I know you’re not the very same wizard that raised me, I know you have changed” she said turning to look at him “But you were the only parent I’ve ever known…It is good to have you back, Gandalf” she said, The white wizard smiled and nodded at her “Indeed it is good to be back child” he said with a fond smile. “But there is something you need to be told” as he spoke his smile turned into a smirk. A smirk that Eadlyn new well, a smirk that usually meant she was about to do a task that she’d rather not. “A time is coming, and I know you know this” He said pausing giving her a stern look “when you will need to except all of who you are, you come down so hard on Aragorn for not taking his true name and place among men” Eadlyn cast her eyes to the ground uncomfortably “because you see in him the very same fear that lies in you” He added, Eadlyn glared at the ground now, holding the reigns tightly. “What ‘tis it you would have me do? What is it you ask?” she said slowly “A time is coming where you take up your birth name as the Wandeel, Aranel of The North, Táriel to those who come after you, Aegliriell daughter of the mountain” Gandalf spoke these words and Eadlyn shivered. “the name you know carry was given to you by the masters of Rohan, Take now your true name, and with it call out the armies you so rightfully command” Gandalf spoke sternly “I cannot…to do so, would take me closer to Sauron than I would ever chose to go” Eadlyn spoke softly Gandalf’s gaze softened “you are not him, you will use your power for good” He said Eadlyn shook her head “how far out, should the Rohirrim be from here?” she asked knowingly avoiding the subject. Gandalf sighed and shook his head “a few more days yet” he muttered, Eadlyn nodded stiffly and the two rode on.

Wizard and Ranger continued on straight through the night, there were no stops, rests, and the way was silent. Eadlyn had hear eyes fixed upon the path in front of her, now she had nothing to focus on, there was no battlefield before her, no villain to be brought down, no objects to find or riddles to answer. Just a long road and her mind began to wander. She looked to the sky and closed her eyes “I hope you are ok master Frodo” she thought, opening her eyes she let them gaze upon the stars. In them she could see the faces of her fellowship, broken they where, yet still she could feel them all. As she gazed at the sky, it began to turn, slowly, into a pale grey. Turning her eyes forward she could see the base of the sky getting brighter, a soft blue with a glorious yellow hue as the sun reached his arms sleepily into the sky. “Remember at first light, on the fifth day” her own voice rang in her ears. The rising sun meant that one day had already been lost, and she new, that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, and Théoden king would need them, no time could be spared. She looked to Gandalf, and in her eyes he knew what she was thinking, “go Shadowfax!” he called with a quick flick of the reigns the king of horses galloped away Iluad taking after him trying her best to keep up with the marvelous speeds of the Mearas.

Daylight, the plains seemed unnaturally void, “it doesn’t look like anyone passed this way in a while” Eadlyn stated as she examined the ground carefully. “With the Rohirrim’s numbers, they should have left a trail of some short” she said focusing hard looking for any tracks “Eomer is clever, and skilled, I do not doubt he has hidden their paths” Gandalf said as Eadlyn stood up, she crumpled some grass and dirt in her hands. “Do you fear the prospect of a wrath or two visiting us in the night?” She asked turning to face the wizard “I can find them, but it will draw attention here” She added, Gandalf thought for a moment and nodded “It will draw Sauron’s gaze away from Helm’s Deep and give Aragorn a chance, and Frodo” Gandalf said his voice letting on he had still been thinking over it as he spoke. Eadlyn nodded, taking a deep breath in she closed her eyes and exhaled, as she did no a small whinny came from her lips. Her eyes opened and she was in the Shadow Realm. She pushed her wrath eyes to see far into the lands, leagues away from here she stood. There she saw an army, Eomer their captain stood upon a hill mounted on his horse, surveying the land and his men, taking count of their numbers. Her focus on them was town away as a loud scream filled the air, Eadlyn hissed as her eyes darted to the Nazgul whom was mounted on his fell beast. She glared as she watched him survey the lands.

“Eadlyn” the deep rumbling voice of Sauron called as the great eye came into her focus; Eadlyn quickly drew herself out of the shadow realm. She laid a hand over her heart, and tried to ignore the pain that throbbed through it, her breathing was labored as she tried to speak “I see them, two days ahead, one and a few hours if we fly” Eadlyn said Gandalf nodded “He saw me” she whispered lowly, she had been very good at avoiding him in the shadow realm, the most she ever had trouble with was the Wraths, but this time. “He is getting stronger” Gandalf’s words were not surprised by the she ranger’s news. Eadlyn however, wasn’t as calm about this, she did not show it, but inside fear grew. “Let’s hurry on” she called mounting Iluad once more, they road on. As they neared the Rohirrim’s camp howls sounded off. The horses looked around franticly and picked up their speed. “Wolves?” Eadlyn asked but inside she knew better “Wargs” Gandalf corrected, Eadlyn nodded and reached for her bow. Soon two Warg Riders were behind them, two more on either side of Eadlyn and Gandalf. A pack like formation, Eadlyn notched a arrow and aimed at the Warg and its rider. The Warg was the first to fall dead, and its rider was stuck beneath its body. Eadlyn smirked as she looked to Gandalf who swiftly knocked the wargs rider off of its furry mount with his staff. Gandalf’s face turned to one of pure horror, loud snarling noises could be heard as a Warg launched its self into the air taking down Iluad and Eadlyn, and the Great horse tussled around with the Warg both riders still mounted on their rides as the two animals rolled around the ground. Eventually Iluad used her large hooves to kick the Warg, landing her blow in its ribcage it howled in pain dropping to the ground, it whimpered. Eadlyn finally freed herself from her horse, as the mare took off into the distance trying to get as far away from the danger as possible.

Eadlyn leered up at the Orc rider, as he sneered at her, holding up his blade. As he lifted it in the air ready to strike her, Gandalf sliced its head off, it rolled at Eadlyn’s feet. “ugh” she groaned as blood shot out of its open neck in a little fountain stream. She kicked the head away from her like a child’s ball and looked around. Gandalf and Eadlyn backed up on either side of Shadowfax, who was now rearing as a warning to the enemies before them. Wizard and ranger found themselves surrounded by a small Warg army. A thought came into Eadlyn’s mind “Gandalf? How far would you say we are from the Rohirrim?” She asked quickly, grabbing her bow Gandalf thought for a moment never taking his eyes off of the wargs. “Miles yes” He said Eadlyn nodded and reached for her arrows. They were not like Elvish arrows, of Wood, and elegance. No here arrows where made of steel barbs and black flights, Morgul arrows. Gandalf watched as her finger gingerly caressed the arrow’s flights. She breathed out before snatching the arrow from its holder and with the speed of lightening she grabbed the arrow head into her side. Snatching it from her flesh she examined the arrow head, its tip was painted in her thick dark blood. She notched the arrow to her bow, and turned towards the direction of the Rohirrim. Gandalf watched her for a moment and then he realized, she now held The Red Arrow. A sizzling sound rang out as Eadlyn sent the arrow soaring through the air. She watched it as it disappeared before readily herself for battle with the war army.


	24. Burzashk

Eomer stood on a hill with Ormr A fellow Marshal of the Mark, The two had long been friends and comrades in many battles. Ormr looked down at Eomer from his horse Irongate. “What road do we take from hear?” Ormr asked looking a troubled Eomer in the eyes. Eomer sighed and took off his helmet, running his hands through his hair and shaking loose the knots. He looked to the east and then to the west “I would say we should just keep north, But that would lead us into the Nazgul’s path” Eomer said slowly. Ormr glanced around out of instinct to make sure their surrounding where still safe. “West has why not back track south? Take the road around Edoras?” Ormr offered up Eomer shook his head “no” he said lowly, he could not near Edoras again not without confronting that worm Grima and his so called uncle. As Eomer went to speak an arrow whizzed through the air, striking the ground and lodging itself there in front of Firefoot, Eomer’s mount. Firefoot neighed in surprise and reared back, Eomer quickly grabbed his reigns before it could run away spooked. Ormr dismounted Irongate and crouched down slowly before the arrow. It was bulky by the looks of it, Ormr plucked it from the ground and examined it.

Once Eomer got his horse to calm down he turned his eyes to Ormr who rose to his feet with the Arrow laced between his fingers. “Eomer” He called gravely holding up the arrow higher “have a look” He added. Eomer stepped closer, he eyed the black arrow carefully, “It’s Orthanic” He growled ready to move his men else were for the fear of an enemy army being near. “No” Ormr called “look closer, look at the arrow head” He stated Eomer carefully took the arrow from Ormr and held its tip close to his face. His heart stopped as he looked at the thick red liquid that painted the Arrow’s head. “Not a Black Arrow…a red Arrow” Ormr said Mounting Irongate once more. “Someone calls for aid” Eomer muttered casting his eyes in the direction they arrow came from. “What would you have us do?” Ormr asked ready to give his men the order. Eomer gazed at the arrow for a while. What was this? Could it be a trap? The red arrow had not been used in an age. “Eomer?” Ormr asked again as Eomer turned his gaze upon the Marshal.

“Arhg!” Eadlyn grunted as she kicked the Warg Rider of off her, her breathing was labored and she struggled to roll over and get to her feet. She stabbed her sword into the ground and leaned on its hilt for support. Her shoulder ached, her back muscles that were still torn and healing screamed, and her skinned hands pulsed with pain under their wrappings. She wanted nothing more than to stand there and regain herself, but there was no time as the large Warg army was relentless. She took two heavy breaths before pulling free Theodred’s sword and with extra effort she swung it, taking the Wargs head clean off, before jabbing it’s rider in the gut. “Gandalf!” She called out to the wizard who was being worn out as well “I fear they will not answer…we must flee!” Eadlyn cried blocking an Orc’s attack. “We leave now and they head for Helms Deep!” Gandalf called back Eadlyn cursed under her breath, that they could not let happen.

The Orc managed to push Eadlyn back, she stumbled and he whipped the hilt of his sword across her face, stunning her. Eadlyn swooned and her eyes became unfocused. The Orc went to raise his sword over her head. “Rohirrim!” A thundering voice called out as a roar of hoof beats rose from over the hills. The Orc was trampled into the ground as a Rider road through swinging his sword at any Warg Rider he laid eyes on. Gandalf stopped fighting for a moment and caught his breath as the Rohirrim rushed through the Warg army, taking down its numbers greatly. Eadlyn shook her head and tried to focus. A smile came to her face as she realized who their saviors were. Her eyes scanned every Rohirrim soldier that pasted her. She was Searching for one but could not find him in the frenzy.

Soon the battle calmed down, a good half of the surviving Wargs fled with their riders, and those that stayed were steadily getting routed by the Rohirrim. Eadlyn stopped fighting as it was evident that the Eored has this under control now. She looked up and spotted Gandalf speaking with one of the Soldiers. She smiled and tiredly jogged over to them. She stood behind the Soldier quietly a small smile on her lips, her eyes briefly darted to a Warg who was slain as a spear was tossed into its back. “We received this” the Soldier said handing the red arrow to Gandalf, the wizard smiled “So it worked” He said amused. “That was quick thinking on your part” He said nodding to Eadlyn. “hm?” The Soldier asked turning around to face her. Eomer’s eyes grew wide as he slowly took off his helmet. “Eomer” Eadlyn said timidly and almost awkwardly going to hug him. Eomer stood there shocked for a while before he eventually returned to gesture. “Eadlyn” He managed finally, Eadlyn bit her lip and shut her eyes as one thought came to her mind “He doesn’t know” She thought backing away and grasping the hilt of Theodred’s sword. Eomer’s eyes went to the Sword and grief quickly overcame him. “Then he is gone” He said darkly “I am sorry, It was my fault…I did not fight hard enough against Grima’s guards….” She stated. “Theodred’s death is no one’s fault, but Saruman’s…let us not forget this, But now there are greater matters at hand that must be said” Gandalf spoke wisely. Both She ranger and Marshal nodded.

As Gandalf went to continue there was a loud snarl. The three of them turned to face the sound as over the hill came a large Warg who supported a large rider. The rider was not an Orc but an Uruk-hai, the Warg was a deep coal like brown its fur matching the Uruk-hai skin. It stood with better spinal posture and had a thin tail of a common mutt. Its eyes were small and of dark amber. Its mouth hung slightly ajar and drool dripped from his maw as it growled and snarled. Eadlyn eyed it with a slight fear. “What form of beast?” Eomer asked “It’s a Dire Warg…which means it’s from one bloodline and one bloodline alone, It’s been birthed from Heklugat” Gandalf muttered. “Heklu…gat?” Eadlyn asked pulling out Theodred’s sword as the Uruk-hai rider stared her down. “The Warg Queen, this is part of your path, you can choose now what you will do” Gandalf spoke to Eadlyn who swallowed down hard “What do I do?” she thought however before she time to debate as the Warg and its rider had charged. A few of the Rohirrim tried to confront it but the beast barreled through them knocking horse and rider to the ground. Thinking quickly Eadlyn slashed her sword across the Wargs eyes blinding it. It yelped and fell to the ground shaking his large head and howling in pain. Its rider hopped from its back leaving deep foot prints in the ground to his sure weight. This was no Uruk-hai from Isengard, no this was a Black Uruk straight from the depths of Mordor, It’s teeth were far more mangled and twisted then the Uruk-hai she had seen previously, it’s hair was more matted and far thicker, smaller than the Uruk-hai of Isengard in muscle but far tall it wore a helmet that covered the upper half of its face. And heavy bloodstained black armor. He went to rush Eadlyn.

Gandalf and Eomer watched the two as they battled, The Uruk did not take much notice to any of the injuries it received and mocked Eadlyn for her efforts. Eadlyn growled in frustration at the gall of this beast and her blood began to boil. Her eyes flickered a draconic red as she lowered her stance, she could hear whispers of Black speech in her ears and slowly lowered her blade. The Uruk smirked and chuckled in a sickening gurgle thinking she had surrendered. Eadlyn quickly flipped Theodred’s sword around holding by the blade she jammed the hilt into the Uruk’s gut with so much force it dented it’s thick armor, the Uruk fell to its knee’s stunned for a moment. And In this moment Eadlyn flipped the sword back around and help it to the Uruk’s neck. She looked up and into its eyes her own eyes flashing red yet again before settling back into their white hot appearance. “What is your name, filth and to which master do you serve” She said darkly, the undertone of her voice taking on a wraith like pitch. The Uruk merle sneered showing more of its rotting teeth. Eomer walked behind it and snatched its helmet from its large head. “Speak” Eadlyn commanded pressing her sword into its neck a bit. The Uruk laughed loudly and snarled “we do not fear death” Eadlyn leered at him “You will fear me” She hissed the Rohirrim flinched and backed away a bit as the She ranger voice as that of the Nazgul. A low lull haunting hiss, like the winds whine during a strong gale storm brought to the land. “Whom do you serve?” she asked again heat radiated from her hands so much so that the blade of her sword began to glow orange as if being wielded in the furnace, and it burned the Uruk’s flesh. “Lord Sauron" it growled.

Eadlyn narrowed her eyes at him. “You serve a master, to who your rank is meaningless and your life is worthless, why? Because he feeds you man flesh? And for your thirst offers their blood?” Eadlyn asked incredulously. “We feast off of the flesh of Warriors of Man, and drink for their blood and feast off of their clans” He corrected, Eadlyn smirked in amusement “Warriors you say…great warriors…would you call them?” she asked The Uruk sneered “well then do you say that the Uruk-hai is not the greatest of warriors….you never tire, you fear not death, you feel no pain, after all you eat man flesh” she called It sneered even more in a prideful sort of way. “Yet you feast off of the flesh of Men.” She said. Gandalf watched her intently “were is she going with this” Eomer though narrowing his gaze on the She ranger.

Eadlyn Held her head high and Looked down upon the Uruk she raised her hand palm facing the ground and pointed at the Uruk lazily barely listing any of her fingers, barely even pointing at all as her hand lay limp and her arm extended. “Under this hand, you will fest off of the Flesh of Uruk-hai, warriors who feel not pain, fear not death, and know not weariness. Those who eat Man flesh…you will feast upon Orc, Goblin, man and Troll, and drink for their thick wine. Under this hand you will serve as a Captain ranked and titled, not weighted in heavy honor less armor but garlanded in precious metals.” Eadlyn said slowly, the Uruk became quiet. An amused smile came to Gandalf face as he leaned on his staff and watch Eadlyn. “Now tell me” she said slowly holding her chin high she looked down at the Uruk from over her nose her white hot eyes scorching into his soulless core. “Whom do you serve?” she asked a smirk slowly tugging at her lips. The Uruk growled in frustration at her cockiness “Fellstar” He snarled.

Eadlyn eyes became cold as she drew in a star breath at her title a title she had rejected all her life. She lowered her head down to normal level and sheathed Theodred’s sword “so be it” she muttered as the Uruk got to its feet, she slashed open her palm and let her blood pool in it before laying her hand upon the Uruk’s forehead leaving a Red hand Print. “You fight under the Red hand of Fellstar.” Eadlyn said sternly The Uruk looked down at her and snarled “whom do you serve?” she asked again “Helmaeel….Fellstar” it growled. “good” Eadlyn said dryly “you are bound to your word…for Sauron has seen this betrayal to him…and you now stand with me….or stand alone” She added before turning to walk to Gandalf. The Uruk followed behind her. “Every good dear child, very good” He said with a smile. Eadlyn’s eyes were still cold however as she nodded to the Warg that lay wallowing in pan pawing at its eyes “what about him?” she asked. Gandalf turned to face it “oh well” He said as if saying ‘oh that’ “you give it back to that fellow over there” Gandalf said looking to the Uruk. Eadlyn turned to face him “what is your name?” she asked “I have no name under the Red hand” he sneered Eadlyn nodded “then you shall be known form here on as Burzashk” Eadlyn said turning to face the Warg “now go and make ready your mount….we make for helms deep at dawn” Eadlyn stated with a sigh. Burzashk grumbled and went to his Warg as ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heklugat - the name is taken from Hekate and Lug the Black Speech word for tower
> 
> Burzashk - is a slightly changed from the black speech word Burzash meaning Dark One
> 
> Helmaeel - is Elvish for Fellstar


	25. Journey to Helm's Deep

It was noon, the Rohirrim had cleared away the dead Orcs and Wargs and Eadlyn with the brute force of Burzashk took hostage any who were not fatally injured as well as their mounts. They now worked to set up camp for the night. Ormr took the job of guarding those they took captive, and with him two of his men took watch over them as well. Eadlyn sat with Gandalf and Eomer gazing into the fire. Behind her stood Burzashk, as quietly as a heavily breathing Uruk could. “It will take us days to arrive with so many numbers” Eomer said after Gandalf had given him an Update on his Uncle and the people of Edoras. “We’ve four more days” Gandalf said puffing on his pipe “It will be enough time” He added calmly “how can you be so sure? The road to helms deep is rough…maybe not for warriors, soldiers, but those villagers…are sitting ducks” Eadlyn added in. “Not only that” she said after a short pause “a good 20 of the Warg riders got past us…and you know they are headed for the King…” Eadlyn said her mind off in a light daze, she was worried about her comrades, and she was worried about her fellowship. “ My Uncle and what’s left of the Rohirrim can fend them off….and with your company at their aid, you needn’t worry” Eomer added in resting his hand on her shoulder “you may be right” Eadlyn muttered to herself.

She got up to her feet and walked off a bit from the others, the sun was setting now and a few stars started to dance in the darkening edges of the sky. Eadlyn put her fingers in her mouth and gave a whistle before turning her gaze back to the sky. “I hope we do not fail you” she thought closing her eyes she could see their faces, Gimli, Eoywn, Theoden King, Legolas, Aragorn. They had until the fifth day, and that was going solely on Gandalf’s wisdom, that was simply assuming they would not be needed any sooner. Eadlyn’s hand twitched as she was very restless, if she could she would leave in the night, but the road was a long one and she felt in her heart she needed to stay within Gandalf’s time. Time…the thought of time brought him to mind. “Frodo” Eadlyn thought clinching her firsts, were they running out of time? How are they, had he gotten into the pits of Mordor? Had he been able to avoid the perils and dangers that lye in the very heart of were the dark armies were bred? Eadlyn opened her eyes as the loud rumble of Iluads gallop rung in her ears, she looked at her Mare as she halted before her. The Large Horse hung her head in a sort of Shame and snorted. Eadlyn chuckled to herself and rubbed the mares head “do not feel troubled…I told you to flee and you followed a command” she stated before laughing a bit more “however…you were going to flee before I got the words out of my mouth anyway” she added. Iluad snorted again this time as if offended. Eadlyn only laughed more. A few of the Men watched her, and were as if they had been from anywhere other than Rohan, they would have found her strange. Talking to her horse, however they were Soldiers of Rohan, home of the Horse lords, breeders of the Mearas. They knew very well about the bond between Horse and Rider.

Eadlyn sat leaning against Iluad as the mare rested on the ground for a moment. She looked up at Gandalf as he walked over and took a seat next to her. “I am proud of you, you have taken your first steps into your purpose” He said simply Eadlyn arched a brow “and what is that exactly?” she asked “something only you can discover” He answered “riddles” Eadlyn muttered causing Gandalf to laugh, he then became very serious “how’s your temperature been?” he asked Eadlyn shrugged “ok I guess…my bodies always hot it’s just a part of what I am…right?” Eadlyn asked “no spikes?” Gandalf asked “n-no” Eadlyn asked slowly she side glanced at the wizard “Need I be worried why you are asking?” Eadlyn added. “No, no not at all” Gandalf said as if he hadn’t a care in the world as he got up to head back to Eomer. Eadlyn sighed heavily and shook her head preparing to lay down for the night.

Not long into her slumber Eadlyn tossed and turned Iluad stood above her the Mare looked down at her rider in confusion as she watched her restlessly sleep. "Isengard has been unleashed." Galadriel’s voice echoed in Eadlyn’s mind. She tossed and turned more as in her dreams came a vision of a great and powerful army. "The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor. The last free kingdom of men." She went on to say "His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is near. The strength of the Ringbearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand. The quest will claim his life." She added in, Eadlyn tossed even more as in her dreams came the vision of the great eye, and Frodo and Sam being pushed along by what looked like rangers, The elf queen left Eadlyn’s Dream as the fiery eye burned its way through. Sauron chuckled deeply “Mine….” He said Eadlyn cringed “you’re companions will fall, you belong to me” he murmured as a gust of hot wind blew in the She ranger’s face into her dreams she saw the fall of the Fellowship. One by one they each found their end. “No, no, no” Eadlyn muttered in her sleep after witnessing the fall of Legolas, Eowyn, Gimli, and Theoden. “No!” Eadlyn screamed at the top of her lungs as quick flashes of Aragorn being taken off a cliff and Frodo falling into the fires of Mount doom flashed through her dreams. Eadlyn awoke as her cry was so loud it shook her form her sleep. She looked around to see the Rohirrim in a panic as they looked around at the skies franticly. “Rest Yourselves!” Eomer called out with the help of Ormr and Gandalf he tried to best to calm down the Eored. “What has happened?” Eadlyn called grabbing Gandalf’s long white sleeve. “You screamed dear child” He said quickly “They think there’s a Nazgul about” Eomer said rushing by her. Eadlyn looked around blankly, she walked to the top of the highest hill and drew in a deep breath, as she exhaled she released a loud piercing screech. The Men looked around more before one by one they slowly halted and turned to face her. The Orc they held captive laughed finding the Rohirrim behavior stupid, Burzashk sneered at them from his seat with his blinded Warg.

Meanwhile Back at Helms deep, Legolas stood on top of the gates with the guards. He gazed out through the night which was meeting its end. He could not find rest, He was unsure of the future of this journey, Gandalf and Eadlyn were at large. Frodo, Sam and the ring were far out of the reach of anyone’s protection, Merry and Pippin were safe for now with the Ents according to Gandalf. As for Aragorn, no one could say. Legolas let the Evenstar necklace dangle from his fist as he watched the Horizon. A frown etched onto his face as the uneasy pounding in his heart got worse. He could feel the edge of war getting ever closer. He would follow through with the task at hand 'til the end, bound to it through the loyalty and love he held for his companions for his friends. Even if he doubted road taken. Legolas cast his eyes upward as the sky started to turn a pale morning blue as the sun reached his endless arms into the darkness. The stars slowly began to dim, with a heavy sigh Legolas taking one last glance at the Horizon. Hoping to see someone ride over the hill, be it Aragorn or Eadlyn and Gandalf. Yet no one came. He tucked the Necklace away somewhere safe before leaving the gate and make himself useful somewhere in the awaking fortress of Helms Deep.

Morning rose and Eadlyn had long been awake, she took count of just how many Orc Warg riders and Wargs they had managed to hold hostage. “5, 6, 7, 8” she counted in her head, Burzashk walking behind her as she walked down the line of Orcs. “Lord Sauron will have your head!” One of the Orcs gurgled in what was a laugh, speaking to the Uruk. Swiftly Eadlyn drew Theodred’s sword and turned around on her heel holding the blade to the Orc’s neckline. “Or I can just have yours now…” she hissed. Burzashk watched her quietly, as she reached and grabbed his own weapon she handed it to him and withdrew her sword. “Do what you wish with him” she instructed the Uruk before continuing down the line. A few seconds past and the thud of the Orcs head landing on the ground, and its body falling to the ground shortly after, seemed not to disturb the She ranger or the Men around her. It was just one less Orc in middle earth. “15” Eadlyn counted as she reached the end of the hostage line. “Not bad” She muttered, and she mounted Iluad. “Make formation filthy curs!” she called out riding Iluad around the Warg Riders grouping them together neatly. She looked to Gandalf “right lets go we’ve three days, or Theoden will fall as will the kingdom of Rohan” Gandalf said from atop of Shadowfax.

Meanwhile at Helms deep, what was left of the fellowship worked hard within the ranks of the remaining Rohirrim soldiers, trying their best to fortify the keep and make sure that the women and children would have a stable place to withdraw to if and win Saruman’s army should arrive. Legolas was taking inventory in the armory chambers. Two days had already past, he was counting on the fifth day for Gandalf and Eadlyn to return, but he hoped in his heart they would come sooner. A large commotion outside in the outer halls of Helms Deep Legolas set down the pile of swords he had been looking over and left through the halls. His ears burned as the people of Rohan talked among themselves about the return of the ranger. He needed to know which one. Legolas raced through the halls his feet not moving fast enough for his liking. Roaming through the Keep he finally walked into the king’s hall. Rounding a pillar he could see Aragorn heading for the King, he sighed and his heart sunk and then rose. With his lightness of his steps he blocked Aragorn’s way "Le abdollen you’re late” Legolas said his brows knitted together and an angered look in his eyes, Aragorn exhaled and for a moment He had believed Legolas was mad. Legolas then smirked and looked his friend up and down “You look terrible” He mused, Aragorn laughed resting a hand on Legolas’ shoulder. The smile faded away from Legolas’ face as he handed Aragorn the shimmering Tolkien. Eowyn rushed through the halls she too had heard the news, a smile and a sigh of relief came to her as she spotted Aragorn. She went to go to him, but like a knife was thrust into her, Eowyn halted. Her eyes landing on the Evenstar as it landed in Aragorn’s hand and his eyes danced. Eowyn swallowed back a biting feeling in the pit of her stomach “Thank you” Aragorn said in a smallest tone of honest gratitude. Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn walked past him in search for the king. Sighing to himself he closed his eyes and tilted back his head. “3 days, look to the sun on the 5th day…the 5th day” He thought. Opening His eyes Legolas looked over Eowyn’s eyes searched his as she walked over to him, her footing was hurried. “Is Eadlyn” Eowyn was hushed, Legolas shook his head “no” he sighed. “Then when? When is she to return we need her here” Eowyn questioned “in 3 days” Legolas’ voice was hollow he looked up to see Aragorn following behind the king tired and trying his best to keep up pace with him, to reason with him. Legolas rested a hand on Eowyn’s shoulder before going after them.

Eadlyn’s eyes scanned over the open terrain as she trailed the rear of the Rohirrim, surrounded in the center were her captive Warg riders, who she had wholly trusted into Burzashk’s hands. She would hear the men mumble amongst themselves about her as she went in and out of the shadow realms to make sure the way ahead of them was clear. She knew too well that they did not trust her. With her head hung low and glowered at the men her eyes darting between those whispering at great speeds. Eadlyn frowned “Do not worry about them, they are merely afraid” Eomer spoke falling back he rode alongside her. “ they are always afraid, it is not their fear that troubles me, but their distrust” Eadlyn barked “have I not been faithful to Rohan and to the King, ever I have been in their lands” she spoke in an underlining hiss her words and her manor like a cat howling, warning for that, that pesters it to stop. “It will pass, as it has pass with me, My cousin is dead…and the least I can do for him, is treat the one he loved with the same love I show my own sister” Eomer said side glancing at Eadlyn she looked to him with her white eyes, skeptical she did not know if his words were true, “then for that same reason” she paused “I believe I can try and trust your words” the two exchanged glances and Eomer Nodded.

Eadlyn, Gandalf, and the Rohirrim Company had been on the move since the crack of dawn. The early birds had now come and gone, and the sun peeked in the sky. The men were tired having not rested for hours now. “Halt!” Eadlyn called as she could (be it at a very great distance) see the Anduin river, this meant they were getting closer. “What is wrong?” Eomer asked riding to her side with Gandalf at the other. Eadlyn pointed to the River “there, we have crossed a great distance…you’re men are tired” Eadlyn said Eomer nodded “Make rest!” He called ridding among his ranks. “Why the sudden rest?” Gandalf asked for he knew Eadlyn was not the type to have one to give rest, not when her friends are in need of her. “We cannot continue…” She muttered lowly she looked at Gandalf telling him to keep quiet. “There lies an army before us, not a day ahead. And they are moving swiftly.” Eadlyn looked to the resting men “we cannot take them on our own far too many in numbers” she continued. “How many?” Gandalf asked arching a brow his voice held an unnerving insistence about it. Eadlyn drew in a sharp breath and turned her head to the river “all of Isengard” she muttered barely above a whisper. She was worried. “We will not arrive in time” Eadlyn added. “We will arrive exactly when we mean to, and when we are meant to” Gandalf huffed ridding back into the Rohirrim ranks.

Eadlyn eyed the river in the landscape miles and miles away. “What you have us do Fellstar” Burzashk grumbled steering his blinded mount to Eadlyn. However she did not answer him, her eyes lingered on the horizon. “Gather the Warg riders” she spoke as if in a daze, turning to look at the Uruk “we have to cut their numbers” She spoke quickly, wheeling Iluad around she road into the center of the Rohirrim, to the captive Orcs.


End file.
